All My Life
by Gallopin' Gorgons
Summary: Hermione's life has turned out much different than she thought it would. Estranged from Harry and Ron, she's made her own life and new friends. Now, as a single mother and a successful business owner her life is busier than ever. And the last thing she is looking for is love. But will crashing into an old enemy change her life forever? Disclaimer: HP belongs to JKR
1. Chapter 1

**All My Life**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was finally a free man and nothing captured freedom more than a ride on his Firebolt X in the countryside near his childhood home. His happiness over his newfound independence made him whoop with joy. Finally - after months of trying, pleading and negotiating - he had succeeded in dumping crazy and unstable Astoria Greengrass by giving her his posh flat in Diagon Alley and moving back to the Manor. Gifting her his home of the last four years and living with his overbearing mother again was a small sacrifice to rid himself of the harpy-like woman.

He shook his head realizing he should have listened to Blaise when he had first asked Astoria out a year and a half ago. His womanizing friend claimed Astoria's craziness exceeded her hotness by a tenfold. According to the dark wizard even a one-off with a woman like this was dangerous. But Draco had blown him off. Blaise Zabini had a million different rules when it came to women, most of them ridiculous and bordering on insane. Draco was nothing like his friend. A serial monogamist, he liked being in a relationship and yearned for a woman to spend his life with, start a family and grow old together.

Of course, that didn't mean he had been a choir boy all his life. He has had a few women over the past years but none of them were one-night stands. Brunette, beautiful and smart, Astoria had been just his type. He just hadn't counted on Blaise being right for once. Not only was she incapable of genuine selfless love, but was also possessive, controlling and devious. Over the course of their one-year relationship Astoria had secretly moved all her stuff into his flat. Draco hadn't realized she was actually living with him until it was too late. Apparently her parents had been quite happy to finally be rid of her and had changed the wards on their home as soon as all her stuff was gone. And Daphne's flat had mysteriously vanished overnight. Draco always suspected that she had put her home under the Fidelus Charm to hide from her younger sister.

Astoria had also tried scare off his friends. Telling Blaise to stop parading witch after witch in front of her fiancé had only been the beginning. Especially since Draco hadn't - nor was he ever planning to - popped the question. Just recently, she had actually threatened Pansy with dismemberment after she sent him a postcard from her honeymoon. According to Astoria, his former girlfriend was still in love with him and had only married Theo to make Draco jealous. When Pansy had pointed out that she was now actually two months pregnant with Theo's child, Astoria had only laughed and claimed that a pub owner like Theo was no match for a billionaire, pureblood stud like Draco. Pansy had promptly thrown up all over Astoria's shoes feigning morning sickness. It had also been the last straw for Draco. Pansy's unborn child - his future god-daughter or god-son - didn't need someone as unstable as Astoria threatening his mother.

Draco could feel the relief of being single again wash over him. As he made a quick dive toward the ground, he felt bad for the next poor fool to fall for Astoria. But the adrenaline surging through his body soon washed away all thoughts of the past few months. With the ground rapidly moving closer, he quickly jerked the handle of his broom upwards. He let out a small whooping sound before picking up speed again. He was now racing only inches above the ground picking up more speed every second.

While it wasn't technically part of the Manor grounds, the dirt road still belonged to his family's vast estate. He had spent many of his childhood racing along the dirt road. As a matter of fact, besides him nobody had used this road in decades. Well, at least until today. He was surprised when he saw a woman up ahead rooted to the spot and staring back at him. He was going too fast and wouldn't be able to stop in time. He quickly stirred his broom to the right to avoid hitting her.

"Let's hope this works," was his last thought as he muttered a quick cushioning charm and crashed head first into the only tree within a ten feet radius.

* * *

Hermione Granger loved everything about running. She loved how the fresh air cleared her mind,it energized her body and soul and relaxed her when she was stressed. Usually, she ran on a treadmill -never really having the time to run outside. Not that she had ever really wanted to run on the busy sidewalks of London. After all, with her terrible sense of direction she often got lost in her own neighborhood.

However, this was different. Having just moved to the country and realizing she had a rare moment to herself, Hermione had ventured outside and found a small dirt road that was seemingly abandoned. She wasn't the greatest or fastest runner and would certainly get lost soon. At least here she could apparate back home without too much danger of detection by muggles. Oh, how she just cherished the feel of the wind in her hair and the fresh air filling her lungs.

She had a lot on her mind after stumbling across an old photo album while unpacking one of the many moving boxes. She hadn't looked at it in the past five years but something compelled her to take a peek at the pictures documenting her friendship with Ron and Harry. She had to swallow her tears at that thought. Ron's betrayal still stung at times. But it was the fact that Harry had taken his side over hers that still broke her heart after all this time. Of course, she had always known that Harry would take Ron's side in case they ever broke up.

In addition, the Weasley's had been the first family where Harry felt like he belonged and it didn't help that his relationship with Ginny had been in a fragile state as well. The younger girl had been plagued by insecurities after a Rita Skeeter Tell-All book claimed Hermione and Harry had had a secret affair after Ron abandoned them during their Hocruxhunt. Choosing Hermione's side during her break-up with Ron would have been the final nail in the coffin for their relationship as well.

Of course, she had seen the many articles about her ex-boyfriend's flings following their parting, the announcement of Harry and Ginny's engagement, their marriage and finally the birth of their first child - a boy named James - the previous year. And just last month, The Daily Prophet had hailed the Minister's decision to promote Harry to be the youngest Head Auror in the history of the Ministry for Magic.

Even Ron seemed to settle down as well. According to The Daily Prophet, he has been in a serious relationship with a French witch for a few months now. Supposedly they had met when Ron visited Bill and Fleur in France. But it didn't help quelling on these things anymore. She had moved forward with her live and was generally too busy to worry about the past.

Hermione quickened her pace. So many things had changed since the end of the war six years ago. The wizarding world itself wasn't perfect but many things had changed for the better. While wizards were still clueless when it came to modern technology, muggle fashion, music and literature had slowly crept into their society. These days Diagon Alley was an eclectic mix of old and new with the younger generation sporting jeans and t-shirts instead of robes. Just recently the always loveable loopy Luna Lovegood created a t-shirt line with Slogans like "Muggleborns do it best", "Half-bloods are sexy" and "I love muggles". It was the latest rage among young wizards and witches.

Her own life was vastly different now as well. She was now a single mother. Four-year-and-half year old Sophie Ann was the love of her live and the reason she got up every morning. Hermione had worked hard at building her small accounting and business consulting firm to provide for herself and Sophie. And her hard work had finally paid off. She had recently been able to expand her business and rented a small shop for herself and her team of four - three associates and an office manager. In addition, she had saved enough for a down-payment on a cottage near her new office space and found a wonderful wizarding daycare for Sophie. Life was good even though her circle of friends had changed since the war.

After another ten minutes of running, Hermione checked her watch. She still had a lot of things on her to-do list for the day and it was already a quarter to eleven. Her parents were scheduled to drop off Sophie and Crookshanks at five, stay for dinner - take-away since Hermione's skills in the kitchen were passable at best - and then her Mom and Dad would return to their home in the London suburbs. She decided to run for another fifteen minutes. Then she would apparate home, take a shower, finish unpacking and arrange the few furniture she owned. She also needed to paint Sophie's room and shop for groceries for the week. Thinking of her busy schedule she felt a surge of relief that these things were so much easier accomplished with the help of magic.

Deep in thought, Hermione wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings and was suddenly startled by a whooshing sound approaching her from behind. She stopped and quickly turned seeing someone on a broom zooming toward her. Her eyes widened in shock as the person only just noticed her, made a quick evasive maneuver and crashed headfirst into a nearby tree.

"Please don't be dead," she muttered as she ran toward the unmoving man on the ground. "I have too much to do to spend the day being questioned about killing you."

Panicking, Hermione ran her hands over the man's body. Thanks to her experience with an active little girl, she knew some minor healing spells. However, this was beyond her knowledge and she couldn't really tell whether he was hurt or not. Turning toward his head she suddenly gasp at the familiar face and blond hair.

"Oh crap," she cursed under her breath. "Nobody will believe I killed Draco Malfoy by accident. I am definitely not getting anything done today."

* * *

"I am in heaven," Draco thought as he felt soft hands roam his body. "I've certainly died and gone to heaven."

Draco knew exactly who those dainty digits belonged to. Her voice was still familiar and her face still the one imprinted on his soul. She had influenced the kind of women Draco was attracted to. Though none of them ever measured up to this feisty brunette. Draco hadn't seen her since she testified at his trial six years ago. She had been with the Weasel then. Not that she would ever have looked at him with anything but disgust.

Draco Malfoy had loved and hated Hermione Granger equally for as long as he had known her. All throughout his time at Hogwarts, her very existence had tormented him. Torn between family and love, he had unsuccessfully tortured her verbally and tried to best her in every subject. His nights had been filled with dreams of running away with her. He would fantasize about her being a long lost pureblood heiress who had been kidnapped by evil muggles. Other times he had simply dreamt of turning on his family, joining the Order and working closely with Hermione to defeat Voldemort while slowly seducing and eventually marrying her.

However, all that had changed after his father's arrest at the end of his fifth year. Voldemort had been angry about his father's failures. He had decided to punish Lucius by threatening Narcissa's safety and making Draco a Death Eater tasking him to kill Dumbledore. The choice had been a no-brainer, even if it meant turning his back on the girl he had secretly been in love with for years.

Draco had believed his feelings for her to be long gone. But with the same impact he had hit that tree, all those feelings came rushing back. This woman was the very epitome of what he was looking for in a woman.

"Oh crap," he was surprised to hear her curse. "Nobody will believe I killed Draco Malfoy by accident. I am definitely not getting anything done today."

He wanted to open his eyes to look at her, to let her know he was alright but also didn't want her to stop touching him when he had longed to feel her skin on his own for years.

"I am alright, Granger," he finally decided to open his eyes.

He had to hold back a gasp as he looked at her. She was still as beautiful as he remembered. Her brown eyes were full of compassion, a few freckles sprinkled on her flawless skin and her wild hair tamed in a single braid. Draco noticed that quite a few curls had managed to escape and were now framing her face. He noticed her flush and for a second thought it was out of concern for him. But then he noticed her outfit. She was wearing sweatpants and an old t-shirt. With great disappointment he realized that her flushed face had been from some sort of workout rather than concern for him.

"Good," Hermione shot him a tight smile. "I just moved here. I don't think killing you would have endeared me to my new neighbors... Wait, aren't you worried about muggles seeing you fly here?"

"Muggle-repellant charms ", he perked up at hearing that Granger just moved to the area. "This is part of my family's estate. The Manor is just past those trees."

Hermione blanched as she looked toward where Draco was pointing. She couldn't be much further than two miles from her own cottage just outside of town and was already on Malfoy property. Did that make them neighbors? And how was it possible that nobody had warned her that Malfoy Manor was just a few miles from her new home - a place she had envisioned to be perfect for her daughter to grow up at.

Well, to be fair, the realtor had said that due to the magic of the nearby Stonehenge many pureblood families had settled in the area surrounding the town. She also knew that the town itself had a hidden magical part similar to Diagon Alley. After all, that's where her new office was located.

Hermione chuckled and shook off her feelings of unease. She was just being silly. After the war, Lucius Malfoy had been sentenced to life in Azkaban while Narcissa Malfoy had been pardoned after turning on Voldemort and saving Harry's life. Draco - just like many of his peers - had been sentenced to a year of community service and been declared rehabilitated at the end of that time.

"I am glad you find all this amusing," Draco tried to sound menacing. "What are you trying to do? Assassinate me and make it look like an accident? Did Potty and Weasel send you? They certainly never miss a chance to hassle me and my friends."

"Don't be silly," she responded tersely and he noticed her body stiffening slightly at the mentioning of her friends. "I am over old childhood grudges."

"_Childhood grudges_ - very cute," his eyebrows had shot up at her words. "I don't think it's how I would describe our past... encounters. Now, all out warfare would be much more appropriate. But anyway, I am fine, thanks for asking. And don't worry, I won't report you for trespassing either. I guess it's the neighborly thing to do."

"Well," Hermione responded curtly. "Since you're fine, I have to go. I guess I'll see you around, neighbor!"

Before he could respond, Hermione had disapparated.

_"_Neighbor", he thought out loud staring at the spot she had stood only seconds before. "Maybe, I'll have a chance to get what I've always wanted after all."

Getting up he started making plans on how to win over Hermione Granger. With her living close by, he would certainly run into her in the village. He could easily strike up a conversation while seeing her at the bookstore. Share a drink with her while they both were at the Theo's pub and maybe even invite her to watch him play in the local Quidditch league. Oh, yes, he would finally have his chance with the girl he had always wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Thank you, thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts on the previous chapter. It's always difficult to put something out there but getting such great responses makes all of it worth it. _**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Hermione's parents had always made sure to instill their own, very strong work-ethic on their daughter. From an early age on, the young witch had been taught that anything was possible with hard work and the right mindset. Her parents were living proof of that. In their younger years, they had built a dental practice while raising a daughter with a bright mind and some peculiar and at the time unexplainable talents. Later, after they had returned from their 'Leave-of-Absence' in Australia, it took them only a few short months to rebuilt that very practice to the successful business it had been before the Wizarding War.

It was that very same attitude toward work that had made Hermione the top student at Hogwarts and later a successful single mother and businesswoman. But successfully juggling career and motherhood required discipline, focus and many sacrifices on Hermione's part.

Weekdays usually started early. She got up at 5:15 to run for a half hour on her treadmill followed by a quick fifteen minute yoga session. It was usually the only time Hermione dedicated to herself in an otherwise busy life. By 6:20 she was showered and dressed for her day and preparing breakfast for herself and Sophie, as well as a snack for Sophie to eat in daycare. She preferred to wait as long as possible to wake up her daughter. However, by 6:30 they usually sat down together to eat.

"Are you excited," Hermione asked Sophie between sips of coffee. It was going to her first day at Magical Tots Day Care and Hermione couldn't help but feel apprehension about how Sophie's day would go.

"Mummy do they have toys there," Sophie shot her a doubtful look but Hermione simply nodded. "What about a playground? With a swing? And a sandbox? Should I bring my shovel?"

"Sweetheart," Hermione smiled as Sophie's eyes went wide with wonder. "They do have everything you need there. You think I would send you somewhere boring?"

The little girl thought about that for a while, studied Hermione seriously for a few seconds and then smiled.

"No," she finally concluded. "Can I be done. Not hungry anymore."

"Alright," the young mother flicked her wand to clear the empty dishes from the table into the sink. "Do you need help getting dressed?"

Sophie shook her head and Hermione laughed. Her little girl had recently started an independent streak and insisted on getting dressed and ready for the day on her own. Luckily they had already chosen today's outfit the night before.

Going over the day in her head, Hermione smiled when she heard her daughter humming in the bathroom. Ann Granger - Hermione's mother - had taught Sophie to hum the Alphabet song while brushing her teeth. She supposed that hummed twice it was just long enough to make sure her granddaughter's teeth were squeaky clean and healthy.

Meanwhile, Hermione used the time to straighten up the kitchen and feed Crookshanks who was still pouting over the move. She was sure her aging familiar was just putting on an act and would absolutely love laying around lazily in their new garden in no time, especially now that it was getting warmer outside.

"Awe, Crooksie," Hermione scratched him behind his ear as he walked toward his bowl. "Sophie loves it here and so do I. Now, you just need to get with the program."

Crookshanks gave her a withering look and made a coughing sound.

"We have hardwood floors now," Hermione laughed. "Makes it much easier to clean those nasty hairballs of yours."

With another scornful look Crookshanks walked away and Hermione turned back to her housework. Luckily, there weren't a lot of dishes and a few wand-flicks would do. She had never really been the domestic type. She was rubbish in the kitchen. Oh, she knew enough to make sure Sophie, Crookshanks and herself were taken care of. But anything too elaborate and Hermione would get overwhelmed. She was alright at cleaning - at least she could use magic for that. Cooking was a complete nightmare though. Hermione usually stuck with simple and quick meals or ordered take-away. There was just something about making an elaborate meal that seemed beyond intimidating to her. At least back in London she had had a housekeeper coming three times a week to clean, do their laundry and grocery shopping. After realizing Hermione couldn't cook the older lady even prepared the occasional meal for the them. She made a quick mental note to find help for their new home as well.

"Ready to go, Soph," Hermione looked her little girl over who was bouncing back into the kitchen.

"Yes, Mummy," the excited girl ran toward her mother.

* * *

"Miss Granger," Madam Forrester, the daycare director smiled at her reassuringly. "We are more than used to little boys and girls bursting with magic."

Hermione looked down at her daughter who was sitting on her lap. Sophie Ann Granger looked a lot like Hermione. But she also had a few of her father's features. Sophie was tall for her age and Hermione was sure her little girl would more than exceed her own five feet five inches by the time she was a teenager. Her eyes were blue instead of brown, her face full of freckles and her curly brown hair had slight hints of auburn. Hermione was sure that nobody could look at Sophie and be able to have any doubt about who her parents were.

"She's only just started showing her magic," Hermione explained to Madam Forrester. "To be honest, I wasn't even sure she was magical until recently. But it just seems to pour out of now. I had to take her out of her muggle daycare after she turned everything in it - and I mean everything - pink. The Ministry had to be called in. The Accidental Magic Reversal Squad let me off with a warning but mandated I enroll her in a magical daycare as soon as possible."

"Well, all our teachers are well-trained in reversing accidental magic," the other woman continued to put her at ease. "I realize you are a muggle-born, but it is quite normal for magic to emerge at Sophie's age or even later. You have nothing to worry about."

Hermione nodded. She had never really worried about Sophie being magical or not. Her parents were muggles so she didn't really care either way.

"Now, I did notice a few things missing from Sophie's file," the woman shuffled some papers around. "I see you haven't filled in her father's name. You'd certainly want an alternate contact in case of an emergency!"

"Sophie's father is not in the picture," Hermione stiffened. She had known this would come up but still felt a pang of regret mixed with sorrow and guilt. "Her godmother, Lavender Macmillan, will be a secondary contact in case you can't reach me. She's also authorized to pick Sophie up in case I can't make it. So are my parents Ann and John Granger. They are muggles and live in near London, so they wouldn't really be able to do much if you can't get a hold of me. "

"Oh right," Hermione tried hard to ignore the other woman's judgmental tone. "Miss Macmillan who owns Lavender's Magical Beauty Potions? You must get a great discount at her store. I personally wouldn't know what to do without her 5-Minute-Make-Up kit. It saves me so much time in the morning."

"Yes, _Mrs._ Macmillan owns that shop," Hermione nodded, "And I am more of a guinea pig for new products than an actual customer, especially her shampoo lines. She always says if it makes my hair more manageable it'll work for anybody."

Hermione bit her lip thinking about her friend. It was odd how her resentment for the other girl had developed into friendship. They had become closer when they both returned for their final year at Hogwarts. Hermione's relationship with Ginny had already been tense due to Skeeter's book. Lavender, on the other hand, had matured significantly after the war. And after Hermione had saved the other girls life during the Final Battle, she had completely changed her attitude toward her former rival and the two haved been friends ever since.

"Well," the director turned toward Sophie. "Miss Sophie, are you ready to meet some new friends?"

"Mummy," Sophie turned and looked at her mother questioningly. The excitement from earlier was now replaced with the same apprehension Hermione felt deep down in her stomach.

"It's alright, Sweetie," Hermione reassured her. "You'll have a great time."

"Please stay a little bit," Hermione's heart lurched at the uncertain tone in her daughter's voice and she had to remind herself that Sophie was dealing with a lot of changes at the moment. She knew she had a busy day ahead and didn't really have much time to stay but Sophie was always worth it.

"Of course," she kissed her gently on the forehead. "I'll stay for a little while and I am only a few minutes away if you need me. Not that you will. You're going to make a ton of new friends while Mummy is at work!"

They had passed Hermione's office on their walk toward Magical Tots Day Care. It was only a few minute walk between the two and definitely something Hermione loved about their new home. Everything was within walking distance from where they lived.

"Okay," Sophie sounded much braver as she jumped down from her mother's lap. "Let's go, Mummy."

* * *

"Alright, alright" Draco was grumbling under his breath before darting to the window. He had been rudely awoken by an owl tapping on his window. At first, he had hoped to simply ignore it. Whoever wrote him a letter before noon must certainly not know him very well.

Opening the window he came face to face with Pansy's black owl and chuckled. Leave it up to his friend to own the most severe and evil looking thing ever. It almost reminded him of Snape. The bird hooted at him and Draco rolled his eyes at its annoyed tone but took the parchment regardless.

Ripping open the letter he didn't even bother pointing toward the owl treats. The bird was so spoiled it wouldn't touch them anyway.

_Draco,_

_We need you to mind the pub for a few hours today starting at 11. We have a meeting and then an appointment at St. Mungos._

_Pansy_

Well, at least he had some notice this time. It was only an hour but who was he to complain. He had nothing planned for the day anyway besides maybe going out for a fly and trying to bump into Granger again. He briefly wondered if she would be running again today but then realized that she probably had to work. Not everybody had the luxury of not needing to work.

Not that there was many options for Draco out there. He was still branded a former Death Eater and career opportunities seemed somewhat slim. But he didn't really care. The Malfoy and Black family vaults at Gringott's were overflowing with gold, galleons and treasures even though his father had run Malfoy Apothecary into the ground and given away half a fortune to fund the Dark Lord's cause.

Only an hour later, Draco was dealing with the busy lunch crowd at the pub while Theo and Pansy had their mysterious meeting. He had strolled in at exactly 10:59 and received an annoyed look from Theo before he had vanished into his office.

"Who do you suppose that meeting is with," Blaise asked after Draco explained why he was behind the bar instead of in front of it.

Draco just shrugged as he pulled another pint of beer for the town drunk. He filled in for Theo whenever he couldn't find anybody else to come in. Draco supposed it was only fair since he owned a small share of the pub and didn't work at all.

"Don't care," Draco mumbled his response while counting the money he had received in exchange for the pint.

"You think Pans finally suckered someone in to pay for that expansion," Blaise was staring at the closed door.

"Don't know why'd she have to sucker anybody in for that," Draco retorted. "I offered to loan them the money it takes to remodel the upstairs into an inn."

Blaise sighed. It was an old argument. Pansy wanted to expand the pub into an inn. Apparently there weren't any wizarding hotels, bed and breakfasts or inns for miles even though Stonehenge attracted quite a lot of witches and wizards. However, both of their families had lost everything during the war and they were pretty much broke since purchasing the pub. Draco had offered to pay for the expansion but had offended Pansy's pride with said offer. He supposed he was lucky she hadn't thrown up on him. Theo had just shrugged and explained that they couldn't keep relying on Draco to bail them out whenever things got tough. They were grown-ups and needed to figure things out on their own. As it was, Draco had already helped them with an investment early on.

Just then he heard the door to Theo's office open and Blaise inhaled sharply. Draco looked into the direction of the office and felt his heart stop beating for a few seconds. Right there, next to Theo and Pansy, stood a smiling Granger looking hot as ever.

"Wow," Blaise mumbled. "I forgot how gorgeous that little muggleborn was."

Draco could only gape. She was gorgeous. Her wild curls were clipped back and she was wearing a white tailored blouse tucked into a high waisted pencil skirt. Her outfit was rounded up by a pair of sensible heels. She was pulled together, professional and absolutely shaggable. Her whole look was a 180 from her workout clothes the day before. Yet, she managed to turn him on in either outfit.

"I am sorry we have to cut the meeting short. Why don't you have lunch here," he heard Pansy suggest to Granger. "It's on the house. I am just glad you accepted us as clients. We've been hearing about you from Lavender since Theo bought the pub."

Draco chuckled. Pansy was laying it on thick to impress Granger. As he watched them approach he wondered why Pansy would put such effort into making her former rival so comfortable.

"Don't worry about the meeting. I got what I needed right here," he heard the brunette respond as she padded her briefcase. "I fully understand. These appointments are important. Just owl me if you have any questions. About anything."

"Boys," Pansy turned toward them and shot them a warning look. "You remember Gra... I mean Hermione."

Before Draco could say anything Blaise got out of his chair and took Hermione's hand. He looked at Blaise in surprise as he kissed her hand and she smiled back at him. The look on his friends face was one of complete adoration and Draco knew instantly Blaise was enchanted with the Gryffindor.

"_Io sono incantato_," Draco cursed the Italian's great charm. "It's been what five years?"

"Long time, huh," Hermione's smile was even more brilliant now and Draco at once wished it was directed at him instead.

"Yes," Blaise flashed her his pearly white teeth. "I believe you vanished right after the N.E.W.T.'s. Didn't even wait for graduation. You know you broke my heart leaving me without a good-bye. I had hoped to finally steal you away from that sorry excuse of a boyfriend you had back then. Well, you should join me for lunch."

"Always the charmer, Blaise. Give me a minute, I'll be right back," she told Blaise before finally looking at Draco. "Malfoy."

"Mate, I hope she's single," Blaise exclaimed after Hermione left toward the lavatories. "At least that tosser Weasley is out of the picture this time around"

"Don't you dare," Pansy snarled at their Italian friend moving next to Draco. "You know how impossible it was to get her to come and take us on as clients. Not only is she extremely busy but there is the small problem of our past."

"Gee, Pans," Draco had completely forgotten about her. "What does she do anyway?"

"She is a financial genius," Pansy sneered. "How do you think Brown and Macmillan haven't run their business into the ground yet? Oh, their products are brilliant but neither of them is very smart. She's been doing their books for years and offered some pretty good advice along the way."

"I believe they're both Macmillan now. Brown married her Hufflepuff a few months ago. Astoria was pissed a floozy like...," Draco broke off when he spotted Pansy's face. Apparently this wasn't the time to be a smart-ass.

"You know that expanding all this is our dream," Pansy stabbed his chest. "We'd be the only magical run inn around. It's a brilliant idea and I won't have either of you ruin this for us. She's off limits," Pansy shot Draco a knowing look before she added, "for both of you. Did I make myself clear?"

Draco nodded and saw Blaise do the same out of the corner of his eyes. Pansy was scary but neither him nor Blaise would back down.

"It's on mate," Blaise grinned as Pansy walked away and Draco groaned. He would have his work cut out for him if he wanted to win her over now that he had Blaise as competition.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Still sounds like bookkeeping to me," Draco heard Blaise tell Granger and rolled his eyes. He was annoyed after hearing his friend flirt with his dream girl for the past ten minutes. Only upside was that Granger seemed somewhat immune to his charms. She had yet to giggle like all the other girls Blaise chased after.

"Well, it essentially is," Granger explained. "Only I analyze every transaction, income, expenses, margins and more. I find strengths and weaknesses, missed opportunities for growth and so on. Muggle companies have been doing this for years. It's called accounting. I simply give advice based on my findings to make a business more profitable."

"It actually makes sense," Draco interjected before Blaise could make another comment and was rewarded with a brilliant, knee buckling smile. "I bet if my father had paid a little bit more attention to the financial side of Malfoy Apothecary instead of running around following..."

He broke off not wanting to bring up the war or his family's involvement. But Granger didn't seem to mind.

"I never understood how such successful business could fail," she looked at him seriously. "I think that's why I like what I do. Most witches and wizards think running a business is just providing a product or a service in exchange for gold. But there is so much more involved and it's the numbers that often reveal where a business needs to improve or adjust. You should have seen Olivander's shop when his nephew took over - utter chaos. He didn't even know how many wands there were in the shop. Rule number one is to know your inventory... Anyway, I don't want to bore you with what I do."

Draco looked at Blaise. His friend was clearly lost and overall not interested in what Granger had to say. He, on the other hand, was fascinated with Granger's passion for her chosen profession.

"Do you really think that with your help Pansy and Theo will have the money to expand," Draco challenged Hermione. "Do you know anything about running a pub?"

"Actually I am pretty certain I can help them," Hermione shot back. "I helped Hannah with the financial mess that Tom left behind after she bought him out. In the two years that she's been running the Leaky Cauldron, profits have almost doubled."

"Well, that is all very nice," Draco interjected. "But we as Slytherins have some business sense. Something both Tom and Abbott are certainly lacking. You can't tell me Theo is incompetent at what he does?"

"Yes, Theo does seem to have great instincts when it comes to business," he could sense her excitement as she spoke. Watching Granger talk business was oddly enticing. "Good thing I know what I am doing as well. What is it to you anyway?"

"I have you know I own part of this place," he didn't know why he said it like that. He supposed he didn't want her to think he was only a bartender - a lousy one who hadn't filled a single drink order in the last ten minutes. Yet, the only reason he owned what amounted to about five percent of the pub was that he had given Theo some gold to buy the place a few years ago. He hadn't wanted repayment but Theo was oddly proud and had made Draco a silent partner. A silent partner who had to tend bar occasionally.

Draco's stomach flipped as Hermione winked at him as to tell him she knew exactly how much ownership he had in this place. He watched as she quickly checked her watch and then pulled out an appointment book. He was surprised to see her mornings and early afternoons crammed with appointments starting as early as 7:30 in the morning, her lunch hour often filled up as well. It seemed that she was always busy. Even now she was constantly checking her watch. Yet, she never had anything scheduled past 3:30 in the afternoon.

He studied her as she took a quick bite of her sandwich. She seemed to be his polar opposite in so many ways. She was muggleborn, he was a pureblood; she was driven and goal-oriented while his own live was rather unstructured at the moment; she was kind and good and he was... well he wasn't bad anymore.

"Oh, bugger," Hermione put down some gold ignoring the fact that her meal had been on the house. "I hate to run but I have another meeting in an hour and still a lot to do beforehand."

He watched her gather her things, smile at Blaise and then himself before leaving in a hurry. She was gone in a flash and it made him wonder if she had cast an acceleration charm on herself. It seemed like she had a lot on her plate.

"Uhm," he turned to stare Blaise who was clearing his throat nosily. "Good, I thought I had accidentally disillusioned myself. Mate you're a lost cause and still in love with her. You're ridiculous. Merlin, it's been something like twelve years of unrequited love?"

"I am not in...," Draco broke off his denial. They both knew better. "Ah, hell!"

The two men looked at each other for a moment before Draco moved to fill another drink order. This was the very reason he had preferred Crabbe and Goyle as his goons at Hogwarts. As a confused child he had been scared of Theo's and Blaise's insightfulness especially when it came to his feelings for Granger.

"She looks great," Draco finally admitted after helping all the thirsty patrons and taking his time wiping down the counter . "A bit uptight though."

"She does and she is," Blaise chuckled at Draco's last comment. Nobody that ever met Granger could ever mistake her for a laidback individual. "But I imagine she really lets loose in bed. In my experience girls like her always have the most wicked imagination. Personally, I don't know why that idiot Weasley cheated on her. He'll never find someone that comes even close to her."

"He cheated on her," the blond wizard looked up in surprise. "How do you know?"

Blaise considered his response for a minute. Unlike Draco he hadn't been raised to believe in blood-purity. No, the Zabinis didn't believe they were better than other because of their blood. Instead they believed they were better because they were simply richer, smarter and better looking than the average wizard or witch. He had only pretended to believe in the same things as his fellow Slytherins as a measure of self-preservation. However, Dumbledore's death had scared his mother and she had decided it was best for them to leave the country toward their native Italy. Consequently, he hadn't attended Hogwarts during the Carrow's reign of terror but instead finished his education after the war with only a handful students from his year attending as well.

"Mate," he finally spoke. "While you had to go through rehabilitation I enjoyed getting closer to Hermione. There weren't a lot of us returning to repeat Seventh Year; Granger, Macmillan and the future Missus, Longbottom," Blaise shrugged, "and a few others. Because there weren't a lot of us 'repeaters' McGonagall decided to set up a separate dorm just for us. It was hard not to make friends with the people I lived with. Hermione was a great study partner, really smart and dedicated. All I had to do was put a little effort into the work and she'd would spent hours in library with me. It didn't hurt that she was feuding with Weaslette at the time either."

"Granger was on the outs with Girl Weasel," Draco almost dropped a firewhiskey tumbler he'd been polishing.

"Yup, probably still is thanks to Skeeter's Tell-All," Blaise grinned appreciatively. "Each gave as good as they got. Weaslette's face was redder than her hair when Hermione blocked one of her Bat-Bogeys. I was waiting all year for them to finally duke it out without their wands. Maybe they'd fall in that fountain in the courtyard in their summer uniform. You know the one where they ditch the robes and just wear the white oxford and the short skirt. And they'd pull some hair, accidentally rip their shirts in strategic places. Maybe I'd get a look at some knickers - preferably Hermione's ..."

Draco shot his friend a half-smirk. He wouldn't have minded seeing that one either. Both girls had been attractive enough to make the entire show worthwhile. In addition, he was sure Granger would have won a physical fight against Ginny Weasley based solely on the slap she had given him in third year.

"Anyway, I fancied the pants off of Granger all year," Blaise continued after a starring off into space for a minute. "I even asked her to attend the First Annual Memorial Ball with me - just to be shot down with _'Oh Blaise, I am with Ronald. We're attending together'_," Draco chuckled at his friend's imitation of Granger. "Then, just after we finished our N.E.W.T.'s she leaves Hogwarts without even waiting until the official end of term. Brown helped her pack up her things and poof. I mean it's school and she's always loved that kind of stuff. She still had another three weeks to hang out in the library. Anyway, next thing I know pictures of Weasley snogging some tramp are all over the papers."

* * *

Hermione scolded herself for having wasted so much time over lunch. She usually ate either with a client or simply had a quick bite while working. Spending an entire half hour doing nothing but eating and talking to Malfoy and Blaise threw off her entire schedule. She smiled at that thought. It was the second time in as many days that Malfoy had messed with her carefully planned day. Usually she was more disciplined than that. However, she couldn't really bring herself to feel bad. Yes, she would have to make up the time she had wasted. Yet, she had thoroughly enjoyed talking to the two men, especially Malfoy.

Blaise had always been a charmer and she was fully aware what he was after. He had a reputation and that made him off-limits to her. She had Sophie to consider when it came to dating. She didn't date anyone she wouldn't want her daughter to meet or who was only out for sex. Not that she had really dated much anyway.

And then there was Malfoy. She hadn't really recognized her feelings the day before. Somehow the adrenaline rushing through her body after his crash had masked them. Today, however, she had felt something while talking to him. The intense looks he had given her evoked a light tingling sensation in her stomach. It wasn't butterflies just yet. But it was exhilarating and confusing nevertheless. Particularly since she hadn't felt this way in years. However, there was doubt in the back of her head. This was the very same boy who had been cruel to her in the past.

In addition, a throwaway comment Pansy had made had her wondering what he did for a living. She was sure he had more gold in his Gringott's vaults then anybody and didn't need to work. And yes, he had been helping out in the pub but that seemed like a waste for someone as smart as him. She sighed because she knew she was being judgmental. Nevertheless, her parents had always believed in hard work and she tried to instill those very same values on Sophie. What kind of example would she set dating a carefree person like Malfoy?

_'Dating,'_ Hermione chuckled at herself as she arrived outside her office. _'Getting a little ahead of ourselves here.'_

"There you are," Lavender's greeting snapped her out of her thought. "I've been waiting for ages for you."

"What is it now," Hermione shot her a suspicious look forgetting all about her musing about the Slytherins. "I've just balanced your books, paid your bills and sent your payroll to Gringotts so that your employees gets paid on time. You cannot possibly have messed up anything over the weekend."

"You do all those things for us," Lavender looked at her incredulously. "I always thought Ernie pays the bills and takes care of payroll. You should charge us much more than you do."

"I handle your finances and I am telling you cannot afford to pay me much more," Hermione sighed. "Honestly, I've said before but your stubborn husband thinks he knows better. You need to raise your prices. Trust me, people love your products but your margins are too small. If you raise prices by just five percent you'll still be cheaper than your competitors but at least take home more than just a few galleons each week."

"I know," Lavender slumped back into her seat. "But he doesn't feel it's right to raise prices. You know he's such a typical Hufflepuff. Always wants to be fair," she rolled her eyes. "It's endearing, really."

Hermione thought about that for a moment. She knew neither Lavender nor Ernie had much business sense. Their potions, elixirs and perfumes were brilliant and quickly becoming a household name among their kind. Most importantly Lavender's Magical Beauty Potions was profitable. However, Lavender was itching to start a family. Simply put, they made a decent living but not enough to raise a family on. Plus, being parents would limit the time Lavender and Ernie could spent creating potion and running the shop. Which meant they'd have to hire a few more people, maybe even a manager.

"Well," Hermione finally had an idea, "raise prices and then start a loyalty program for regulars. Something like buy a certain amount and get something free. Or offer free color analysis or whatever it's called. You know the thing where you told me I was an autumn type and then gave me loads of makeup to wear."

"Yes, and you still don't use it," Lavender bit her lip trying to hide her giggle.

Hermione scrunched up her nose in thought. It wasn't that she didn't want to use the makeup . After all, a little lip-gloss and mascara always made her feel more beautiful and confident. And she did use the shampoo and facial cleansers Lavender gave her. However, Lavender had also given her all kinds of blushes, eyeshadows, foundations and things Hermione didn't even know existed, scary tools and smelly ointments. Things Hermione simply didn't have the time and patients to bother with.

"I'll help you talk to Ernie," Hermione got back to what they were originally talking about and Lavender nodded immediately. "I'll stop by tomorrow and explain everything. Sorry, I don't have another time available. I am completely booked up today. I'll probably have to work for hours after Sophie goes to sleep tonight."

"You always do anyway," Lavender chuckled. "I thought hiring these new associates was supposed to lighten your workload,"

"It does but I just took on a few new clients," Hermione explained knowing Lavender would be lecturing her any minute now. "And I most certainly wasted too much time talking to Blaise and Malfoy during lunch."

"What," Lavender eyed her suspiciously. "You took a fifteen minute lunch break and now feel guilty about not using the time to work. You are a great mother but all you ever do when you're not with Sophie is work. I kept track over the years - not that it was really that difficult - but you've been on exactly three dates since she was born. If it wasn't for Sophie I'd demand your 'I-had-sex' card back. Don't you ever just need to feel... Aaaarrghh."

Lavender screamed as an owl zoomed through the open window and dumped a letter on her lap. Hermione jumped off her seat in surprise but before either woman could take a look at the owl it was gone.

"What is it," Hermione took the letter from her friend and read the single sentence written in block letters, _"Stay away from him!"_

"What does it mean," Lavender looked concerned. "Stay away from whom?"

"Harry," Hermione turned the note over to see her own name neatly printed on the back. "I've only been here for two days and already get weird notes again. I am tired of this crap. Every time he does something newsworthy the old lies get recycled and I get these."

"This isn't the first time you've gotten something like this," Lavender asked with a look of horror on her face.

"Well," Hermione fidgeted with the note. "You know fourth year was bad and then just after Skeeter's book came out was beyond horrifying. I still get the occasional nutter reading her book for the first time telling me to leave Harry and Ginny alone. It hasn't happened in a while though. I guess with his recent promotion The Prophet has been running a lot of articles about Harry's life. Plus people are probably re-reading everything ever written about him. I've never come out looking good in anything written about him. Somehow I am the other woman in all this. It's easy to vilify me especially since I am not seeking any public attention at all."

"How can you be so nonchalant about this," Lavender looked at Hermione in horror. "You have been threatened and attacked before. May I remind you of the Bubotuber pus in our Fourth Year. It could have easily been something more dangerous. Maybe you should contact the Aurors."

"Right," Hermione scoffed heatedly. "Harry'll get right on that one. He'll dedicate his best men to guard Sophie and me 24/7. I am certain that'll go over great with his wife."

"I am sorry, Hermione," Lavender tried to ease the tension. "I just don't understand how you were such good friends and now don't even talk to each other. When I was with Ron I knew he loved you. I hated you because I knew I was just his girlfriend until he got up the courage to go after what he really wanted. I always thought the two of you were the real deal."

Hermione felt guilty for snapping at her friend but she had hit on a sore subject. Rubbing her forehead, she felt a headache coming on. She still remembered vividly the day she had told Ron about her pregnancy. She had just finished her N.E.W.T.'s and after being sick for weeks Lavender had made her go to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey had shocked Hermione when she declared that the young girl had gotten pregnant around May 2nd, the night of the First Annual Memorial Ball.

Professor McGonagall had been informed immediately. Hermione was still mortified by that experience. Telling her former Head of House about her pregnancy had been far worse than letting her parents know. Regardless, the Headmistress had let Hermione leave Hogwarts three weeks before term officially ended. She had went to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to see Ron immediately - he had been helping out George since Fred's death. Long story short, it wasn't very likely Hermione would ever forget the image of some shop girl bent over a workbench being wildly humped by her then-boyfriend.

Of course, she had broken up with him on the spot, informed him about his impending fatherhood and left for her parents home to cry for the next three weeks. Ron's cheating had broken her heart. However, it had been nothing compared to the accusation he had thrown at her and the lies he had spread afterwards. Lies and accusations that were the very reason that neither Hermione nor Sophie had any sort of relationship with Ron or anyone even remotely related to him.

"You don't need to apologize. I am just stressed and a bit sensitive," she finally looked back at Lavender. "And it's difficult to hear about Harry and the Weasleys knowing that Sophie will never be part of any of it. There is a whole part of her family that doesn't even acknowledge her existence thanks to the stupid things her father spouted to cover his own arse. Mrs. Weasley was ready to believe it all and then everybody else falls in line behind her._ 'Oh, it's only Hermione!'_ She never approved of me anyway because I would have made a rubbish housewife. Never mind that I never wanted to be one in the first place."

"Well," Lavender got up to sooth her. "It's their loss. Sophie is the most amazing little girl out there and you're a great mother. So many people absolutely adore her and support you. Who cares about the ones that don't?"

Hermione nodded even though her heart was still heavy. After all, she knew there would always be a part of her daughter's life that was missing. And it didn't matter how good of a mother she was, she would never be able to make up for an absentee father, his parents and their entire family.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And yes, Ron is Sophie's father but that may or may not be the whole story here :) Anyway, ****as always I am grateful for all reviews, favorites and anyone reading at all**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Life seemed to settle down for Hermione and Sophie over the next couple of days. Sophie loved her daycare and was making friends quickly. It was a great relief for Hermione not to have to worry about eruptions of accidental magic anymore or the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad having to be called in.

Hermione had also found a housekeeping service that employed house-elves. She didn't like the idea of exploiting elves even though the owner had rescued the elves from an abandoned old pureblood family manor and ensured her that the elves were treated fairly, had reasonable working hours and weekends off. In addition, while the elves refused payment they weren't lacking anything. Yet, she had hesitated for a few days. However, since Sophie was now bursting with magic she couldn't simply employ muggles to help around the house out of fear of detection. So when she started falling behind on chores, she decided to go for it. The elves weren't free but she thought that maybe she'd able to influence their opinion about freedom over time. If only she had time to pick up knitting again!

Her cottage was slowly getting furnished as well. It always struck Hermione as odd that her London flat had seemed so crammed with furniture, books and knick-knacks. There hadn't been a day she didn't step on or stumble over one of her daughter's toys. She had never had enough room for clothes and personal items, often having to shrink out-of-season items while storing them away. Yet, here she was in a nice house with a beautiful garden and plenty of storage having a hard time furnishing every room. Best of all, once Crookshanks has had a chance to explore the garden he seemed to warm up to his new environment as well.

Work kept her busy but at least her new employees seemed to have caught on rather quickly. She even found time to have lunch these days and often ended up at Theo's pub. She had formed a delicate friendship with Pansy and Theo as she was working on improving their profits. Blaise and Malfoy were usually there as well. While the Italian often openly flirted with her, it was Malfoy she often felt watching her every move with intense heat. However, she had resolved not to let herself fall for him. He was all wrong for her and Sophie with his directionless lifestyle. But looking had never hurt anyone.

"Which one is yours," Hermione had arrived at Magical Tots a few minutes early and used the time to watch Sophie play with her new friends.

She turned to look and a woman about her own age was standing next to her. There was something vaguely familiar about her. Hermione thought for a moment. However, she had met so many new people this week she couldn't quite place the woman. Pressing her lips together Hermione turned back to the playground where Sophie was standing in front of a group of little boys and girls gesturing around wildly.

"The one who's bossing everybody around," Hermione answered shaking her head. Sophie had only been here a week and seemed to already be in charge. "And yours?"

"Oh, I am just here with my sister," she was pointing in the general direction of a few women who were signing up to bring food for the summer-fun party at the end of next month.

"There all so eager to sign up and I don't even know what to bring," Sophie's teacher had mentioned the celebration at the end of next month and asked her to bring a dish and maybe even volunteer her time.

Just then Hermione realized the woman was gone and she had been talking to herself. Before Hermione had any time to ponder her disappearance Sophie spotted her and came running toward her.

* * *

"What's that, Mummy," Sophie was skipping toward their front door that Friday afternoon.

"Looks like a package," Hermione hurried to keep up with her daughter while balancing the files she had taken home to work on over the weekend. Neville had just hired her a few days ago. He was planning on starting his own Herbolgy greenhouse and was looking for investors. Hermione was impressed with the boy who once had been intimidated by the mere mentioning of their former Potion Professor. Neville knew what he wanted and had written a very impressive business plan. He simply needed her help with its financial aspect before presenting it to potential investors.

"I think Grandma and Grandpa ordered something for you. Let's go inside and open it," Hermione watched Sophie who, as always, was bouncing with excitement. Of course she knew what was in the enormous package and couldn't wait for Sophie to see for herself. Her Dad had called earlier and told her he had ordered a special surprise for Sophie. She smiled at that thought, just like when she herself had been a little girl, Sophie had John Granger wrapped around her tiny fingers.

"Mummy, careful," Sophie instructed her mother as she levitated the package inside. "Let's open it."

Hermione chuckled as she used her wand to open up the package. Sophie had certainly inherited her bossiness. Just as the wrapping disappeared she heard Sophie gasped. Hermione's eyes widened as well as she saw two wheels, a pink frame and purple streamers. It was every little girls dream.

"What is it," Sophie looked at her mother questioningly.

"A bicycle," she laughed at the look on her daughter's face.

"Mummy, it's broke," her daughter looked disappointed. "We need to call Grandpa. He fix it."

"No, silly," Hermione picked up some instructions, "it needs to be put together. I'll have it up in no time."

With a flick of her wand the bike was assembled. Both mother and daughter looked at the finished result in awe. It was the girliest thing Hermione could ever think of. The pink frame was hoisted on white tires and decorated with purple flowers, purple streamers were attached to the handle bars and a white woven basket with pink hearts was attached to the front.

"What do you think," she turned to look at Sophie who just stood next to her, her eyes wide and her mouth open. "You should call your grandparents and thank them. Then we will go outside and give it a try."

* * *

An excited phone call later, Hermione was outside with a little girl fully protected by both a helmet and a cushioning charm. The helmet was more or less for the benefit of her few muggle neighbors. The cushioning charm was much more effective but Hermione thought it best to keep up appearances. She'd rather not have them gossip about her lack of concern for her daughter's safety.

She had also sent of an owl to the pub. Knowing Sophie and her would spent the next few hours outside, she had put in an order for dinner to be picked up later. She briefly contemplated how much she was frequenting the pub already and told herself it was in support for Theo and Pansy. Though she knew better. She wanted to run into Malfoy.

The young mother wasn't sure the blond knew about Sophie and she hoped seeing her with her daughter would end his desire for her and therefore solve her _problem _once and for all. After all, she knew from her own experience that most men didn't go for single mothers. Her own interest in him seemed strange to her. Before this week she had never noticed him for anything other than the hateful young Slytherin. Yet here she was not only attracted to him but imagining being with him in every way possible.

"Mummy, look at me," Sophie took her hands of the bicycle and Hermione's heart skipped a beat. Sophie had been biking for the past hour and become more and more confident. Hermione anxiously bit her nails as Sophie took one then the other hand off the bike's handle.

"Great job, honey," she gasped knowing she had just lost years of her life watching her daredevil of a daughter. "Please keep your hands on the handle, Sophie. I don't want to spent the next few hours at St. Mungo's."

"Oh, I am fine," Sophie giggled as she got off her bike to hug her mother. "I am hungry. Can we get dinner?"

"Ok," Hermione kissed Sophie's cheek before blowing a raspberry on the same spot.

"Yucky," Sophie wiped her cheek and then hugged Hermione tightly again. "You're a silly Mummy... Can I ride my bike to there? Pretty please, Mummy! I'll hold the handle too. Pinky promise."

Hermione pretended to think this over for a few seconds. She didn't have a problem with Sophie riding her bike to the pub. It was located about fifteen minutes from where they lived just on the outer parts of the town's magical section. There wasn't any major roads to cross so Hermione was certain it would be fine and in case Sophie did get tired they could always apparate back home.

"Alright," she finally agreed, "but you have to listen to whatever I tell you to do and keep both hands on your bike. Do you understand?"

Sophie nodded happily before getting back on her bike and waiting for her mother to give her permission to go ahead.

Exactly fifteen minutes later they passed the barrier between the muggle and wizarding world. Sophie had been exceptionally well behaved and kept her hands on her bike at all times. It was only as they arrived at the pub that trouble started stirring.

"Mummy," Sophie whined. "We can't leave the bike out here. Somebody take it and I'll be sad."

"Well," Hermione tried to explain. "We'll chain it to this pole here..."

"No," Sophie stomped her foot. "I am not leaving my new bike. You go in alone."

"I am not leaving you out here alone, silly girly," Hermione tried to get Sophie to let go of her bike. "How about I shrink your bike and we'll take it inside with us?"

"No," Hermione recognized Sophie's stubborn face and sighed. "Grandpa says no magic on muggle things. Mummy broke too many TV's and 'puters with her magic. Mummy can't break my bike. I love it too much."

"I used magic to put it together," Hermione tried to reason with her four year old child despite knowing how futile it was.

"No," Sophie moved to take a protective stand in front of her bike. It was clear she meant business. Hermione would have to go through her first if she ever wanted to get to the bike.

Hermione wrung her hands. She could feel the tantrum coming. They have had a busy afternoon and she was sure Sophie was tired. A tantrum in a public place was every parent's nightmare. She could practically feel the disapproving looks on her back and prayed Sophie would just snap out of it.

"What's going on out here," Malfoy's smooth drawl came from behind Hermione making her wince.

"My daughter is ready to sacrifice her own life to save her new bicycle," Hermione turned to look at Malfoy who was eyeing the scene in front of him suspiciously.

She gulped but wasn't going to be intimidated. After all, she had been in this situation countless times before. This right here was the moment that someone she fancied - _Oh Merlin she'd done it and started liking Malfoy_ - realized Hermione wouldn't just be a quick shag. The man in question wouldn't be able to just sweep her off her feet, spent days in bed with her and plan spontaneous romantic getaways because she had ... _baggage_. The second they found out about Sophie most men ran for the hills. After all, her life was more serious and her priorities didn't always match theirs.

However, when she looked at Malfoy she was suddenly overwhelmed by his proximity and the intensity displayed on his face. It was unlike anything she had ever seen. He was watching Sophie carefully as he struggled to hide a grin. He was clearly amused with her daughter's antics. But it was his eyes that touched something deep inside of her. Other than her own father, she had never seen any man look at Sophie this way. Yet, here was Draco Malfoy - her one-time enemy and recent star of her most intimate dreams - and his eyes shone with amusement and adoration. It made her woozy and touched her deepest desires for a man willing to love her _and _Sophie instead of seeing her daughter as a burden.

Draco couldn't help but feel dejected when he heard Granger say she had a daughter. He should have known that a woman like her was taken but still felt like an idiot. He never even thought to check for a wedding ring but it made perfect sense. Here he had thought Blaise to be his competition yet never even considered that he had no chance with her in the first place.

"Something I can help you with," he glanced at Hermione before looking back at the little girl. "We wouldn't want her to sacrifice herself for that thing."

Nevertheless, the little girl was a riot. She stood protectively in front of the thing with the two big wheels and two smaller ones attached to the one in the back. Draco was sure she was ready to sacrifice herself should anyone come to close to it. With her jaw set stubbornly, she reminded him of the many times he had been at odds with her mother during their time at Hogwarts.

"I am hungry," a tiny voice exclaimed and was accompanied by the stomp of a little foot. "I want my food. Have him get it."

He looked back at the girl's mother and grinned. Hermione appeared flustered and embarrassed, her mouth open and her eyes wide. As a flush crept up her cheeks he couldn't help the feeling that it was a shame she was taken. He glanced at her hand. Nope, he hadn't missed a wedding or engagement ring. Whoever the father of this little girl was, he was most definitely an idiot for not putting a claim on her mother.

"This is Sophie, my oh-so-lovely daughter. She's quite bossy but I swear she usually isn't like _this_," Hermione looked at the blond apologetically. "She's been through a lot of changes recently and I ...," she exhaled sharply, "it's not really an excuse for her acting so terribly, though. You must think I am a terrible mother. Merlin, I wish the earth would just open up and swallow me right about now."

"It's nothing compared to how I behaved as a kid," Draco smirked as he tried to assure her he wasn't offended or judged her based on her daughter's behavior. "I'll go get your food. Just hold on a minute."

* * *

"Damn, I didn't know she was taken," Draco cursed after he asked Theo for Granger's order. "I honestly didn't even consider she was seeing anyone. There isn't a ring on her hand and I just figured..."

Theo watched his friend rambling on about Granger. He knew she was a single mother after Pansy and her had talked babies and pregnancies for part of their meeting the other day. His wife had been so relieved to hear someone her own age talk about what it meant to be a mother in an open and candid manner. And somehow, the former enemies had bonded over talk of pregnancies and motherhood.

"Mate, she's single, " he looked at Draco after watching Granger's scold her stubborn little girl in front of his pub. "My wife somehow bonded with Granger over motherhood. Pansy's been asking her more about children than the expansion. Anyway, the kid is Weasley's. Apparently he never acknowledged her as his. Was a real arse about it too. Pans knows the whole story."

"Single, huh," Draco thought about that for a moment.

"Single mother, mate," Theo reminded him. "Huge difference between those two. You better think real long and hard before getting involved with her. Her daughter isn't going anywhere. You sure you won't mind a child who could potentially hate you and make everything more complicated? She'll always put the kid first. Your own needs come second, maybe even third considering Granger's attitude toward work. You want to be woken up with a blow-job in the morning, shag her after breakfast right there on the table - well it ain't going to happen dating her."

Draco looked at Theo intently. He knew he wanted Hermione Granger and had felt disappointment when he believed she was taken. It had always been her. He wasn't sure when it had started. At first she had simply been Potter's mudblood but soon he paid her much more attention than necessary - trying to get her mad whenever possible. At the end of his Third Year he had recognized it was love. After all, nobody else would have gotten away with slapping him. And it had been her ever since no matter who he had dated in the meantime.

"Add another burger to Granger's order," he put some gold on the counter. "Her daughter doesn't bother me, actually she's hilarious and feisty just like her mother. Only difference is now I have two gorgeous girls to win over."

* * *

"I didn't order all of this," Astoria Greengrass was watching Hermione look into the bag Draco had just given to her.

"That second burger is mine," her darling Draco smiled back at the witch. "I am joining you two for dinner if you don't mind. Consider it repayment for going inside to get your food."

"I can't believe this is the woman I've always had to live up to," Astoria watched Hermione Granger pick up her young daughter and instruct Draco to hold on to the bike before taking his hand to disapparate. "The mudblood is practically throwing herself at him. But I am not giving up yet. She won't be able to ignore my warnings for too long. And Draco may think he's in love with her but I was destined to be Mrs. Astoria Malfoy, the next Lady of the Manor."

"Just be patient, Astoria," a figure in the shadows responded. "You thought your silly little note would scare her off? _'STAY AWAY FROM HIM!'_ Awe, sweet simple Astoria, you forgot who we're dealing with. Luckily you have me on your side and there is no need to worry now. I doubt she'll want him after we're done with them anyway."

"What are you planning," Astoria's smile widened at the multiple possibilities.

"Well," the figure responded. "She has quite a lot of weakness. Let's send her a warning message first though. One that is more direct than what you sent her."

* * *

**And the plot thickens... Who could be that mysterious figure?! Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"I won," Sophie picked up the last match - two wizarding hats - off the table and triumphantly held it up for both Draco and Hermione to see.

As the little girl danced around triumphantly Draco couldn't believe how much fun he was having spending a quiet evening with Hermione Granger and her daughter Sophie. He had easily persuaded Granger to have dinner with him but Sophie had soon after demanded he'd stay for a game of Wizarding Memory.

"Well, I don't think that's fair," Draco mock pouted making Sophie giggle with delight. "I've never played this game before. I demand a rematch."

"Mummy," Sophie addressed her mother hopefully. "Can he? Pleaaaase."

"How about another time," Hermione responded gently. It was getting late. "It is way past your bedtime little lady."

Sophie looked at her mother with disappointment shining in her eyes but it wasn't an argument she would win. Hermione had to proceed carefully. She knew she was in dangerous territory but she wasn't going to let Sophie throw another tantrum in front of Draco.

"Sweetie," she lowered he voice slightly. "You've had a long day and we had lots of fun but it's time for bed now. If you behave we'll invite Draco over another time."

Draco loved the sound of his name on her lips. Hermione had quickly switched to his given name after Sophie questioned what kind of name Malfoy was and why her mum was calling him that.

"Ok," Sophie looked dejected. "Can I ride my bike tomorrow, please Mummy?!"

"As long as it doesn't rain," Hermione agreed. "Say good night to Draco and thank him for getting your dinner so you could protect that bike of yours."

"Goodnight," Sophie mumbled shyly. "Thanks for dinner," she hesitated briefly but then looked him straight into his eyes, "You coming again?"

Hermione watched her little girl with bated breath. Draco joining them for dinner had just been a fluke. But both her and her daughter had enjoyed his company. Sophie had been happy to have someone new to entertain. Hermione had cherished the company of another adult. And somehow, after dinner was over, Sophie had gotten Draco to agree to stay for a few games of Memory. Hermione was sure he had just been too polite to say no. And she couldn't expect Draco to want to join them again anytime soon.

Of course she herself believed spending time with her daughter was the greatest thing on earth. But she couldn't expect the same from an outsider. A young man in his prime like Draco most likely had better things to do than spent time with them. Regardless, she didn't want Sophie to be disappointed by his rejection.

"It's up to you," Hermione shrugged. He was looking at her for permission and she was trying to let him know that she didn't blame him if he didn't want to come back.

"Well Mini-Granger, I'd love to," wasn't the response Hermione had expected. Yet, her heart leapt when she saw Sophie's broad smile and the hug she bestowed on Draco. "Maybe your Mum can repay me for dinner by cooking for me sometime!"

Sophie hesitated as she looked at her mother. Hermione could tell she was trying not to hurt her feelings. Scrunching up her nose the little girl finally looked back at Draco and, exhaling in an exasperated manner, she finally shook her head.

"Mummy don't cook well," she whispered loud enough for Hermione to hear.

Draco laughed out loud and Hermione couldn't help join in. She liked this lighthearted version of Draco so much better than the angry, hateful and prejudice boy from her time at Hogwarts.

"Well," he grinned at Sophie. He was a Slytherin and not going to let an opportunity get wasted. "I'll have to cook for the two of you then! Unlike your mother I am quite good in the kitchen."

* * *

While Hermione put Sophie down for the night, Draco took a look around her home. Granger's house was cozy and seemed to reflect her personality. It wasn't very big. But then he wasn't sure he was the best of judges having grown up in a giant manor. However, there couldn't be more than two or three bedrooms upstairs. The downstairs contained a kitchen with a cozy breakfast nook, a home office and a spacious living room.

He had taken a peek in the office already. No surprises there. It simply held a desk with some muggle contraptions on top of it and floor to ceiling bookcases with a ridiculous amount of books for both adults and children. There wasn't anything special about the kitchen either. But that wasn't surprising considering Sophie's comment regarding her mother's cooking.

But the living room was definitely a place Hermione and Sophie spent a lot of time in. A corner of the room seemed to be dedicated to Sophie with a pink and overflowing toy box. There were files and books - again both for children and adults - all over the coffee table. Draco had already taken a look inside one of the files labeled 'Longbottom's Herbology Center' and decided that Granger's work was rather complicated.

The mantel of the fireplace held several pictures. There were pictures of Granger and Sophie, the Macmillans and Lovegood with her fiancé Longbottom. He was fascinated by the one of Hermione during her pregnancy. Despite her size and the then recent heartbreak, pregnancy was unquestionably something that looked good on her. She was radiant and it almost looked like a giant Bludger was attached to the belly on her otherwise petit body. And then there some pictures that didn't' move and Draco found that very peculiar.

"I don't think my parents would appreciate you doing that," an amused Hermione spoke up from behind him when he was trying to unsuccessfully prod the people in the picture hoping they would finally move.

"I've heard that muggle photographs don't move," Draco turned around quickly, "but it's just odd to actually see it. It's kind of creepy how they just stare at you. It's like their eyes are following me. Don't they ever get bored?"

"Not really," Hermione walked toward her bag laughing about Draco's comment. "Let me pay you back for dinner."

"No, it's my treat," Draco cut her off. "I had a great time... with both of you. You've raise a great little girl there, Granger. You know you can let her bike on that dirt road behind the Manor grounds. I was only joking about the trespassing and it would be much safer without anyone else around."

He had stepped in front of her and gently placed a hand on the wrist reaching for her gold. Hermione looked up at him and was surprised that he was close enough for her to smell him. And he smelled wonderful - a woodsy and earthy smell she associated with broomsticks and Quidditch with a hint of vanilla.

"Thanks," she took a step backwards not quite comfortable with their close proximity. "She keeps me busy. I am glad you got to see her better behaved side after all. I am still mortified by how she acted earlier. I wish I could say it was the first time she ever did that but she is thinks she is Miss Independent right now and gets upset when there are things she can't do on her own. I heard rumors that they do grow out of that phase though."

"How do you manage all this? Running a business is hard enough but raising a child on your own must make your life quite hectic," he closed the distance between them once more. He knew he wasn't going to do anything. Due to the fact that she was a mother he would have to change his entire approach. He hadn't lost interest at all but he'd have to regroup and strategize. Sophie was a minature version of her mother with luckily just a hint of the Weasel. She was beyond adorable and entertaining but he knew he would have to work much harder to convince her mother that he was the one for her and her daughter. For right now he was just going to push Hermione a little bit into the right direction.

Hermione's breath hitched as she looked up at him and for the first time in her life noticed how good looking he was. At almost six feet he wasn't as tall as Ron but definitely taller than Harry. His short blond hair was a bit messy. He was undeniably overdue for a haircut but she liked that slightly disheveled look. That streak of hair in his face just screamed for her to be brushed away. And of course she would just accidently graze his skin in the process. But it was his overall style that had Hermione almost swooning. His dark fitted jeans and t-shirt were casual and showed off his great build and a very delectable rear. A pair of well worn dragonhide boots gave him just a bit of the sexy bad boy edge.

"Discipline," she whispered under her breath. He was still too close for her comfort. "My day is pretty much divided into work and spending time with Sophie. When I am not with her - or after she goes to sleep - I dedicate my time to my business," she gestured toward a large stack of files, "I have all those to work on over the weekend. This," she held up the wrist for him to see, "serves as a reminder whenever things seem to become too much."

He only just noticed that she had her daughter's name tattooed on her wrist along with a date which he presumed was the little girl's birth date. He ran his thumb along the intricate _'Sophie Ann'_ before studying Granger again.

"What about her father," he didn't want to speak Weasley's name. He wasn't entirely sure how he would react.

"Just like anything that may require some effort, Ron had difficulties with monogamy," she responded promptly and he was surprised she admitted to it so easily. "He didn't want to be a father at 19... I don't blame him. Ideally, I would have loved to wait for another five to ten years. Difference is while he denied her very existence I had no choice but to step it up. Things were difficult at times but I love her more than anything and don't ever regret having her. I just hate that he felt like not just denying a little girl her father but his entire side of her family."

"What an arse," badmouthing the Weasel was always a good thing.

"I suppose," the young mother looked at him with wide eyes. They were still standing very close to each other. Draco was almost afraid to breath. He knew one hint of her scent and he would want to ravish her senseless. "I don't have time to worry about things like that anymore. I am not hiding but when I am not meeting with clients I spent very little time in Diagon Alley, I lived in muggle London before moving here and I don't attend any of Ministry function because I rather spent time with friends and family. Therefore, I haven't seen them in years. I barely ever think about the people whose friendships I have lost in recent years. I can't afford to be sidetracked because the second I do Sophie suffers. She doesn't deserve that from her only parent around."

He was suddenly hit by how different the two of them were once again. While his life seemed carefree, Hermione had every second of her day planned out. They couldn't be more different. He lived from one moment to the other, enjoying life as it came. Hermione, on the other hand, had cut out the nonsense in her life and completely dedicated herself to raising her daughter and building a business. He studied her for a minute and couldn't help but admire her for her dedication. Was there even room for love in her life at all? He hoped so because he knew he would work harder than he ever to make her happy.

"So," Hermione interrupted his thoughts. "What is it you do when you don't fill in as bartender?"

"I am kind of between jobs right now," he admitted. "My record was wiped clean after I finished the rehabilitation program but that didn't mean my reputation changed. I briefly considered rebuilding the family business but people knew exactly who I was and businesses don't want to be associated with the Malfoy name. Any offers made were pretty much taking advantage of my situation and were beyond ridiculous and demeaning. I would have been willing to take on anything if there was a chance to move up but I was told countless times that nobody wanted to take that risk."

"So you do nothing at all," Hermione couldn't imagine not working. Her days never seemed long enough and she often wished she still had her time turner just to get another hour of work done.

"Nothing," Draco repeated much to Hermione's surprise.

"So you just gave up," Hermione frowned. Giving up had never been an option in her life.

"It's not like I need the gold," Draco retorted. "Plus, I have a few investments. Most of them are to help out friends or something like _'I've always wanted to own a Quidditch team'_."

"I think everybody struggles at one point or another," she looked straight at him, "it's how you handle the obstacles that makes or breaks you. Overcoming them makes you stronger. I started my business from the kitchen table in my tiny London flat. I worked while Sophie was sleeping. I admit my parents were great and supported me financially at first. But within a few months I didn't need their help anymore, paid them back and had a growing business."

He suddenly felt ridiculous. She was right. He had loved Potions at Hogwarts and always dreamt of running Malfoy Apothecary. However, his father had run it into the ground. When he had tried to rebuild the company he got rejections or ridiculous quotes from suppliers early on. Some of them offered excuses like they wouldn't be able to fulfill orders for a company its size but he knew it were just excuses. His name was dirt and nobody wanted to work with him. So, he had given up on rebuilding Malfoy Apothecary.

"Wait, you own a Quidditch team," Hermione's eyes went wide. "Why don't you work there?"

"Puddlemere United to be exact. I only own about one percent, though," he chuckled. "I don't even think I am seeing much of a return on that one. It's just enough for me to brag about it and have a few seats in the owner's lounge. Maybe you and Sophie can join me to a match. They qualified for the European Cup and the British Ministry is hosting it this year. It's in two months and everybody is going to be there so it shouldn't be too busy at work for you anyway."

Hermione thought for a second. Despite being a witch she really hadn't been able to expose Sophie to the magical world too much. The daycare had been a step in the right direction but she knew there were so many more things Sophie hadn't experienced yet. A Quidditch match would show her a new side to her magical heritage and the European Cup was an exciting event.

"You know why not," Hermione's smile was dazzling. "Let me know when, alright?"

Draco nodded. If things were going according to plan he'd soon be a permanent fixture in the Granger girls' lives.

"Oh, that should be the Evening Edition of the Prophet," Hermione exclaimed as an owl tapped on the window.

"I don't think anyone reads the evening edition," Draco chuckled as Hermione took the paper and paid the owl.

"Don't have time to read the morning edition," Hermione smiled at him. "By the time I get to it I may as well read the more up-to-date evening version. Plus their business section is brilliant. I get some of my best ideas reading that section."

"Alright," Draco held up his hands. "You never stop, huh? You are in dire need of some fun young lady."

"Merlin," Hermione wasn't paying any attention anymore after a headline of the paper had caught her attention. "That bastard, how dare he claim something like this publicly?"

"What is it," but instead of getting an answer Hermione handed him the paper

**_War Hero Marries and Finally Finds Happiness After Getting over Cheating Ex_**

**_This afternoon Ronald Weasley - who has famously assisted Harry Potter in defeating You-Know-who and dated fellow war heroine Hermione Granger - and French pureblood Marguerite Loudin have announced their engagement this afternoon. The wedding is to take place later this summer at the Weasley family home. _**

**_"We know it's a bit rushed with just a few short weeks for wedding preparations. But when it's right it's right. I've finally found the one to heal my broken heart. Maggie loves me and has pledged to be faithful to only me," Mr. Weasley told our reporter after being asked to comment on the happy occasion._**

**_When asked whether that meant that Ms. Granger had cheated on him he simply answered with a simple "Let's not dredge up the past. We're looking toward our future now and hopefully will be able to add to our family soon." _**

**_It is the first marriage for both and neither is bringing any children into the marriage._**

"'Neither is bringing any children into the marriage,'" Draco put down the paper and studied Hermione who was now wringing her hands angrily."Yes, not having ever met his daughter means he doesn't have one. And I can't believe he's still going on about _me_ cheating on _him _during my Seventh Year. And he's making this claim so publicly. I never told the media how I found him shagging that shop assistant."

"Who does he think you cheated with? Not Blaise," Draco wanted to take the question back the second it had left his mouth.

The blond cursed himself. Where was the smooth Slytherin when he needed him? Here he was with the woman that had shaped the way he looked at all other women and he was acting like some bumbling idiot. The question had just slipped out before he could even think about it. Of course he didn't think Granger had been anything other than loyal to the Weasel. He had watched her from across the Great Hall for years and knew all about her infatuation with the youngest Weasley male and her strong devotion to those she cared about. After all, her devotion was the reason she had been involved in the war in the first place instead of just fleeing the country like he had hoped she would.

But it wasn't questioning her loyalty that had him rattled. No, he was revealing far too much to the woman. After all these years she still held his heart and he was in a vulnerable position. He couldn't let her know just how much he cared for her and how jealous he was of her friendship with Blaise - even if it had been years since the two last saw each other.

"I am so tired of being accused of that," Hermione threw the paper down. "I mean who has been photographed with a different witch every week for years? He cheated on me with George's shop assistant and then lied to his mother and entire family claiming I was the one who cheated on him. Besides my parents and Lavender, I was alone during my entire pregnancy. I don't think his family even knows about her since every letter I've sent them came back unopened. And when Sophie was born three weeks early due to the stress I've experienced during pregnancy I simply got a note from him stating he'd done the math," Hermione huffed at that. "The date of her birth was proof he wasn't the father because I was at Hogwarts and he was in London when she was conceived."

_'You idiot,'_ Hermione scolded herself as she took one look at Malfoy. They've had enjoyed a great afternoon and dinner together. She hadn't meant to go off like this. However, the article was beyond irritating to her and she felt like she had ruined everything. It wasn't Ron's impending marriage that bothered her. No, she had gotten over Ron somewhere in between changing dirty nappies, dealing with Sophie's colic during her first few months and trying to start her own business out of a tiny flat in London. It was the fact that Ron still maintained there was no way he was Sophie's father and publicly accused _her _of cheating on _him_. Oh, she didn't really care what the public thought of her. But the thought that one day her daughter could read these lies had her shaking with anger.

"Well, apparently we now know who my daughter gets her temper from. And I've always blamed it on her father," she smiled at him apologetically. "I am sorry I didn't mean to get mad at you."

Draco just nodded. He was still thinking of Blaise and his infatuation with Granger. Was it possible that there had been more between his friend and the woman in front of him? Was there more to this entire story? He thought of the Weasleys. He didn't like the whole lot of them but even he knew they valued family and friends more than anything. On top of that Blaise had no qualms going after what he wanted no matter what obstacles were in his way. As improbable as he thought it was the thought of the witch in front of him and Blaise as anything other than friends made him fume with jealousy.

Thinking about his situation he watched her summon a bottle of red wine. He nodded as she looked at him expectantly and then, as she poured each of them a generous glass, he came to a conclusion. Granger had no reason to lie to him but there certainly was something off with this entire situation. He couldn't change whatever had happened between the Weasel, Blaise and Hermione except level the playing field in his favor. And he may just found a way of doing so.

* * *

**I am not entirely sure about the chapter. I've been fiddling around with it a lot and hope it works now. Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"So, I've been hearing rumors about you and a certain sexy blond," Hermione rolled her eyes playfully at her friend's comment. She hadn't been at Lavender's and Ernie's house for more than ten minutes and her friend was already in gossip mode.

Ernie had quickly excused himself giving his wife and her friend some time to catch up before they left. The two women had plans for this warm Sunday afternoon. Sophie was spending the day with her grandparents and Hermione was going to join them for dinner later. But first she was going to spend some time with her friend. Lavender had invited her to a day of pampering. A well-known hair and nail salon in Diagon Alley wanted Lavender to create a line of hair treatments exclusively used and offered at their location. It was a great opportunity and Lavender had immediately made a deal with the establishment. To get a feel for the place and their clientele Lavender was offered free manicures and haircuts for herself and two friends.

"Let me guess," Hermione raised her eyebrows. "A little birdie looking a lot like me wouldn't stop talking about him? You know my little baby is going to be a heartbreaker. She has him wrapped around her fingers already."

Hermione wasn't sure how it had happened but they have been spending quite a lot of time with the blond Slytherin in the weeks following that first afternoon. At first Hermione had taken him up on his offer and taken Sophie biking on that road that belonged to the Malfoys. Of course she ran into Draco once again. She was sure he had orchestrated that run-in by keeping an eye on the area but hadn't minded the handsome Slytherin's company. After that they just seemed to run into each other quite frequently - which wasn't surprising considering the size of the village they lived in - and somehow always ended up spending time together.

"I worry though," Hermione confessed. "Sophie is getting used to him being around. I don't want her to be disappointed when he loses interest."

"Interest in what," Lavender huffed impatiently. "The man is trying very hard to win over not only you but also your daughter. I don't think he's going anywhere. I think he likes you."

"Me," Hermione looked at her in surprise.

"Yes," Lavender giggled and quickly added with a squeal. "He likes you."

"I don't think so," the brunette quickly protested. "I mean not like _that_!"

"Hermione," Lavender suddenly sounded serious. "You know why you and I make such perfect friends?"

Hermione nodded. She and Lavender were still very different. Hermione was often too serious, dedicated and focused. Lavender was still a bit flighty and could come across as superficial to those that didn't know her well enough. Regardless they were extremely good for each other. Hermione had helped her fellow Gryffindor with schoolwork and later with the opening of her shop. Since the time Lavender and Ernie had first started dating Hermione has given sound advice to Lavender who was still insecure over the scars left by Greyback. Lavender, on the other hand, had helped Hermione through her fights with Ginny and her break-up with Ron. Nowadays she regularly got Hermione away from work and made sure she had fun at least once in a while.

"We balance each other out," Lavender continued. "You help me with the more difficult things in life and I smack some sense into you on occasion... Right now I am telling you - for the sake of Merlin, Morgana and Godric - that Malfoy likes you. And fine he may need to be a little bit more motivated. However, I think he could be someone that balances you out - just like I do."

"I don't know Lavender," Hermione's shoulder sacked.

"Yes, you do," her friend ignored her. "When you and Sophie were here for dinner last night I asked her to draw me a picture of the three of you."

"And why would you do that," Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"Because I sent it to Malfoy pretending to be you," Lavender explained and Hermione gently smacked her arm. "It's the perfect opportunity to show some initiative and move things along. I told him that Sophie wanted him to have it. I am sure he'll write you back soon, you'll invite him over again ... blah blah blah. And in no time I'll be shopping for Matron of Honor dresses. It's basic 'Flirting 101', Hermione. Seriously did you ever listen to the things Parvati and I talked about at night? I have utterly failed to impart my wisdom onto you."

Hermione remained silent as she watched Lavender shake her head. She knew she was a talented and intelligent witch. However, when it came to men she really didn't have the slightest clue. When the war was over the plan had been to finish Hogwarts while Ron worked with George. After her graduation they would have moved in together. Ron would have started Auror training while Hermione took a position with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. A few years later they would have married and have two children - a boy and a girl.

"Stop it," Lavender seemed to read her mind. "You need to get over what happened. I don't know how often I tell you this but you need to loosen up a little and have some fun. I know it's hard to for you to trust men these days but this is no way to live... That's why I invited Pansy Nott to come with us today. We can interrogate her on that sexy friend of hers. Like it or not, I personally made it my mission to get you laid before this year is over."

* * *

"Well, we have been spending some time together," Hermione finally admitted while trying to decide on the perfect color for her toenails. "Sophie is quite fond of him."

"A little," Pansy shot her an incredulous look. "I haven't really seen much of him these past couple of weeks. And when he does show up at the pub he's all dressed up. He's up to something and won't tell me what. You don't know what he's up to, huh?"

Hermione shook her head in silence. She still wasn't sure about Draco. Sure, she liked him and has seen quite a lot of time with him recently. But he also was her former enemy and a bit of a slacker. Worst of all she was worried about Sophie who was slowly getting attached to the man. Sophie didn't really have a male role model in her life besides her grandfather. Hermione herself was very close with both her parents but always considered her relationship with her father as special. He had treated her like a princess and had taught her that she didn't need to look like a model to be loved. She had never been ashamed for being smart or different because of him and always hoped to one day marry a man just like him.

Because her dad was important to her she hated that Sophie didn't have that very special relationship in her life. On the hand, she couldn't just introduce any man to her daughter out of fear she got attached to someone that wasn't going to stick around. With Malfoy things were different. He had pretty much come into both their lives at the same time and both he and Sophie seemed to make sure he stuck around. But how long until he would get bored and move on?

"I am not big on this girly stuff," Pansy was looking at the different shades of pink nail polish. "I am around men all the time. We just found out that even my child is going to be a boy. I am surprised you are this comfortable with all this considering you surrounded yourself with those two idiots all throughout school."

"It's Lavender," Hermione laughed as she gestured toward her friend who was getting her hair done. "I have no real interest when it comes to all this either. But I do have to admit a lot of her products have made my life easier. Washing mine and Sophie's hair would be an hour long ordeal. Her detangling shampoo is a lifesaver."

Pansy studied the Gryffindor. Overall, the girl was beautiful with radiant skin and no make-up. She was well groomed and while her hair was still big and curly it seemed healthier at the same time and fit her personality. The Slytherin was envious. Hermione seemed to have her life under control despite doing things all on her own. She looked great doing it and both Draco and Blaise wanted to get not only into her pants but actually have a real shot at a relationship with her.

"Pansy," Lavender interrupted her thoughts. "Did you have a hard time getting pregnant?"

"Yes," Pansy answered immediately. "Theo and I have been trying since we got engaged a year and a half ago knowing it could take some time. I was really troubled after Daphne found out she could never have children."

"I don't understand," Hermione looked back and forth between the two women in confusion. "Why would you have a hard time conceiving?"

"A lot of purebloods are having difficulties conceiving because of centuries of inbreeding," Lavender explained. "I've gone off the potion two months ago and I am just worrying now that we may not be able to have children."

"It's probably still too early to tell," Hermione soothed her friends. She was surprised by her friend's admission. How did she never know about these pureblood fertility issues?

"Now that I am pregnant I am really scared to be a mother," Pansy suddenly blurted out. "I am looking at you and you have it all together and then I am thinking I won't even be half the mother you are. My parents were horrible to me and taught me nothing but nonsense and selfishness. Despite wanting this child for a long time I feel like I got pregnant at the worst time possible. Theo says we still should go ahead with the expansion because it's my dream but I am not sure. What if we run out of gold?"

"First of all, you may think things are easy for me but I struggle every day. This," Hermione gestured around the salon, "is a rare treat and I am feeling guilty about it. I am thinking I should be with Sophie or at least get some work done. I work my butt off every day. I am at the office from 7:30 in the morning until I pick up Sophie in the afternoon. When she goes to bed at seven I spent another three to four hours working. Motherhood isn't easy but as long as you love your child and raise them right you have nothing to feel guilty about."

"Yet you still do," Pansy interjected and Hermione nodded.

"My mum calls it 'Mother's guilt' and I don't think it ever goes away. We want it all; career, love and children. And it all has to be perfect," Hermione rolled her eyes at her own behavior and smiled. "But speaking of your expansion I may be able to ease your mind a bit. I was going to stop by tomorrow to tell you. I found a Ministry tourism grant that you could apply for. You meet all the criteria and with the European Quidditch Cup being held in less than two months the Ministry needs more lodging for the visiting teams and officials. It's five thousand Galleons and you just need to have your expansion done within the next month, offer free room and board to some Quidditch players or referees and that's it. Imagine the publicity from having Quidditch players stay at your new inn! You can take some pictures with them and display them in the pub."

"Five thousand," Pansy's mouth widened into a smile. "That's half of what we need. We have already saved some gold and the rest won't be a too hard as long as we follow your advice. I didn't even think we would save the remainder for at least another six months. And a month is plenty of time. I've already gotten quotes and decided on this great wizard as our contractor. He says he only needs about a week or so to do the renovations. Thanks Granger, this is great news."

"It's what you and Theo hired me to do," Hermione explained calmly. "Granted the Ministry grant wasn't something I expected either. It was mere coincident that I read about it in the paper the other day. I just have to pick up the application at the planning commission for the cup and then I'll stop by tomorrow morning."

"I don't get it," Lavender called over from her seat. "Why do you need the gold so much? I thought both you and Theo come from two very wealthy pureblood families."

Pansy made a face at that and Hermione could tell it was a sore subject. After spending time with another Slytherin in recent weeks she was well aware that they tried to hide their true feelings as much as possible. So, the fact that Pansy's emotions were so obvious told her that she was really uncomfortable at the moment.

"Both our families went almost broke funding the war," the dark-haired girl finally admitted. "Like many others they tried to gain favor with the Dark Lord through money. Neither of our families was as rich as the Malfoys and now both our fathers are in Azkaban with Lucius Malfoy for life. The money is gone. Theo's mum died years ago. My mother pawned off all her jewelry and art to maintain the family Manor and is now looking for a new husband to fund her lifestyle. So we've had to work hard for whatever we have. Luckily Draco helped us in the beginning. He's a good friend to both of us and he'll be the baby's godfather because of that."

"Isn't it weird being best friends with your ex," Lavender giggled, "especially someone like Malfoy. I heard the rumors about him back at Hogwarts and considering you were his girlfriend at the time..."

"Merlin," Pansy laughed out loud. "We fumbled our way through our first time during our Sixth Year. We had sex a few more times but he was always hung up on some other girl and we decided to break up. I didn't sleep with anyone again until I started dating Theo and Draco isn't the type to sleep around. Malfoy men are very old-fashioned and Draco in particular believes in monogamy and marriage. That's why I know for a fact the Slytherin Sex God rumors are not true. Now, Theo on the other hand would most certainly deserve that title."

Lavender squealed, Pansy smirked and Hermione remained silent. The curly haired witch wasn't really comfortable with where this was going. Instead she quickly pointed out the nail color she had chosen to the manicurist and took a seat. Watching her nails change color she thought about her own pathetic love life. She only ever had been with Ron. The first time they had slept together was the night before they had gotten Harry from the Dursley's home just before his 17th birthday. After a final meeting with the Order to review their plan for the following night both had been overcome with a sudden passion for each other and one thing led to another. They had never told anyone deciding to put their relationship on hold until after the war was over. However, during their stay at Grimmauld Place - when it was Harry's turn to watch the Ministry - they had slept with each other a few more times and confessed their love for each other. That confession was the reason why she had been so disappointed when Ron walked out on her and Harry. The very last time she had ever slept with Ron was the night Sophie was conceived. After a heated argument with both Harry and Ginny had left her reeling with anger she had needed comfort more than anything. And apparently it was that very same anger that had her botch up the contraceptive spell.

"So, Granger," Pansy plopped down next to her. "How was sex with the Weasel? Or should I ask McMillan over there?"

"Yuck," Hermione responded dryly at that mental image. "I've come to love Lavender but the thought of having slept with the same guy as my friend is just weird. Thank god she never slept with him."

"Ronald didn't even kiss a girl until we started dating," Lavender snickered. "He would have never thought of sleeping with me. I think he was only with me because Hermione snogged Victor Krum two years earlier and he needed to prove something to himself. I knew he loved her but hoped he would realize how much he loved me instead and forget all about Hermione. Can you believe how stupid and naive I was?"

Pansy studied Hermione briefly. Besides being told to hate muggleborns the other girl's popularity with boys was what had made her hate the Gryffindor from their Fourth Year on. Her own boyfriend at the time would have rather been with the plain bookworm that somehow turned out to be a very pretty girl than someone who had thrown themselves at him for years. Worst of all, the girl was utterly unaware about how much all these boys had admired her. Even now she seemed clueless when it came to men. Was it really possible a woman their age and could be that inexperienced?

"Does that mean you haven't slept with Draco," Pansy finally teased Hermione as a huge smirk graced her lips. "I mean since I slept with him and we somehow are friends now."

"There is nothing going on between us," Hermione protested rather too quickly.

"Besides, Hermione is a born-again virgin," Lavender responded very loudly making the entire staff look at the brunette. "She hasn't slept with anyone in five years."

"You're kidding," Pansy's eyes went wide as Hermione turned red. "How did that happen? I mean you're... don't you... five years? I can't go a day without it and... how?"

"I am a mother," Hermione tried to explain. "And thanks a lot Lavender. I don't think all of Diagon Alley has heard you yet."

"Oh my god," Pansy shrieked next to her completely ignoring Hermione's winces. "You mean to tell me I won't want to have sex anymore when this one is born? Kill me now! No wonder my father kept all those mistresses on the side."

* * *

"So, the mudblood is in London at her parent's house," Astoria looked at her accomplice. "Does Draco have an alibi?"

As much as she wanted to punish Hermione Granger for snagging her Draco away from her she didn't want him to get into any trouble. That's why it had taken so long for them to take action. Not only did they need Granger as far away as possible but they also needed Draco to have an alibi backed up by as many people as possible. It wouldn't do her any good if her fiancé ended up in Azkaban over this.

"He is in another meeting with that Neville Longbottom fellow," the other woman responded.

"Again," Astoria questioned promptly. "That's the fifth time in the past two weeks. Then there are his many trips to Gringotts and that developer. I wonder what he's up to. My Draco usually doesn't do work - and now he's holding business meetings even on weekends. Surely, it must be the mudblood's influence. Look at how uptight she is about work. Thinks _she_ is better than _us_ because she's so smart. Well, I am going to squash Draco's little dream the second the whore is out of the picture. I don't deserve to come second to anything."

Astoria was already furious over how much time her beloved future husband was spending with the mudblood and her half-blood spawn. However, business meetings, work and anything other than living a life of leisure was unacceptable for a woman of her standing and her husband. In any case, Draco wouldn't have time for such nonsense when they finally got back together. They would start planning their wedding straight away. Surely Narcissa Malfoy would prefer a woman of her standing over Granger and pull all her connections to plan a society wedding before the year ends. It was just a shame she hadn't been able to trap Draco with a child. Knowing how much he longed for proper family things would have been so much easier for her had she been with his heir. At least Astoria's healer had assured her she wasn't barren like her sister.

"Are you all set to proceed," the other woman looked at her expectantly. "There is still time to back out... Not that we want to, right."

"Not at all," Astoria retorted quickly. "I am more than ready. You are sure we won't be detected though, right?"

"It is late," she listened to the explanation and felt much more relieved. "This is mostly a business area. The closest residential building is at least a block away. I don't think anyone will notice anything until the morning and we will be long gone by then. And if anyone comes along they'll just have to be dealt with. But I doubt it will happen."

Astoria nodded before turning toward the shop that served as the offices for _Granger's Accounting and Business Consulting_ firm. Picking up the giant rock she waited patiently for her friend to give her the sign to proceed. In no time the outer wards of the shop crumbled. Astoria looked at the rock visualizing her rival for Draco's affection. Wouldn't it feel great smash her head in with this nice rock? A few seconds later she took out her wand to hurl the rock straight at the window with Granger's name on it. Satisfied by hitting her target she turned to pick up the paint and brush. Draco was going to be hers again and if Granger didn't get this message she wasn't as brilliant as everyone always claimed she was.

"Ready to teach the stupid bitch a lesson," Astoria only nodded in response to her friend's question before walking into the shop. She was closely followed by a witch wielding a wooden Quidditch bat.

* * *

**This chapter actually wasn't planned but I think Hermione needed to have a little bit of fun girl time. Plus there is some stuff that will be important later on that just never seemed to fit anywhere else. It's putting me into a bit of re-writing frenzy because I have to change chapters I have already written but I hope it was worth it and you like the chapter.**

**I know some of you want to see the Weasleys and have them find out about Sophie. Just be patient with me. I actually have a plan when it comes to where all this is going.**

**And as always thank you for reading and reviewing. It's always motivating to read what you guys think so keep it up :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Hermione was quickly walking down Diagon Alley. Her moderate heels were clicking on the cobblestone sidewalk with every step.

"Come on Sophie," she held on to her daughter's hand tightly. "I just need to stop by this one place before dropping you off."

"Look Mummy," Sophie was skipping to keep up with her mother's rapid speed. "Can we go there? It looks fun."

Hermione's gaze followed her daughter's outstretched finger pointing straight at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and she instantly winced at the sight. Of course the colorful shop windows and giant displays of 93 Diagon Alley would attract her four and half year old little princess.

"Honey," Hermione was glad she didn't have to lie. She always tried to be as honest as possible with her daughter. "They won't be open for another few hours. It's only seven and they open at ten."

"Oh no," Sophie looked with disappointment at the giant head above the entrance of the joke shop. "What's under the funny man's hat?"

Hermione turned to look at the shop again. She really didn't want to think too much about the very place that she had caught Ron cheating on her. But Sophie didn't know and it wasn't a reason to ignore her questions. Even more so when she tried to encourage her inquisitive mind as much as possible.

"A bunny," she smiled as she fondly remembered the first time she had ever seen the shop. Of course she herself would never take her daughter to this place and that very thought filled her with sadness. Sophie could very well end up the only child in all of Hogwarts to never have set foot into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"He moves it up and down when the shop is open," she continued explaining.

"Why," Sophie was just as inquisitive as Hermione herself had been throughout her entire childhood.

"Well," Hermione thought of a way to explain that the giant head was supposed to be performing a well known muggle magic trick but Sophie was quickly sidetracked by another shop front.

"Can we come again soon," she gazed longingly at the candy displayed in the shop window.

"Sure," Hermione felt uneasy. Maybe she could get away with taking her to Hogsmeade instead. They had some pretty amazing shops as well and Honeydukes would most likely be a hit with her daughter.

"Are we almost there," Sophie started whining when the shops weren't as exciting anymore.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "I am sorry girly. I promise this won't take long. I just need to pick up a few papers. They're really important for one of my clients and you are a real trooper for being so patient with Mummy this morning."

Sophie beamed at the compliment but Hermione still felt bad for dragging her along. However, they had spent the night at her parents' house in the London suburbs. Hermione didn't want to go back and forth between London and Wiltshire knowing she would waste more time that way and she had too much on her plate especially since it was the beginning of the month. Everybody seemed to need her when bills were suddenly due and the gold tied up in other things. Plus, Sophie had never been to Diagon Alley. Therefore she had decided to take Sophie along with her. She just quickly needed to stop by at the offices that headquartered the Ministry's planning commission for the European Cup and get the application forms for the grant that could give Pansy and Theo five thousand galleons for their expansion. Then she would return to Wiltshire to drop off Sophie at Magical Tots and stop at the pub for a quick meeting with Pansy and Theo before finally going to her office.

"Mummy," Sophie was still chattering excitedly. "Can Draco come over and play today? He telled me about his Firebolt. I wanna go on it too but he say I need to grow bigger. But I am sure I am bigger now. "

Hermione stopped suddenly. This last bit was news to her and she certainly did not like the idea of Sophie riding a broom at all. She smiled at Sophie. All the books always said not to project your own fears on to your children.

"We're going to see about riding a broomstick," she quickly explained before starting to walk again. Malfoy was in trouble now for mentioning those deathtraps to her daredevil of a daughter.

Hermione soon found the building she was looking for. It was still early but she knew that it would already be open. With less than two months until the kickoff match for the Cup it was most certainly crunch time now. She quickly picked up Sophie, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and entered the building.

An hour later Hermione finally left the Theo's pub to make her way to her office. Theo had told her they would work on filling out the application right away and owl her if they had any questions. The couple was beyond excited and had hugged Hermione several times. She smiled to herself. It wasn't like she was saving lives like a Healer or keeping the public safe like an Auror. Yet, she was helping people keep their businesses or accomplish their dreams and she loved it. If everything went well the Notts would have their expansion done by the end of the month. Hermione knew they would know if they qualified within days and with the help of magic the expansion itself was a cakewalk.

Just as she stepped onto the sidewalk she remembered she hadn't checked her phone for messages since getting to her parents the previous night. While not a lot of wizards and witches knew how to use a mobile Hermione still used them for her business along with computers, printers and whatever else made her life easier.

"Careful there," someone grabbed her upper arm as she almost tripped over the curb.

"Thanks Malfoy," Hermione's breath hitched as she realized she had nearly escaped a nasty tumble. "Yikes, that could have been bad. Last thing I need today is a visit to St. Mungo's."

"Always busy, huh Granger? But you should probably watch where you are going instead of digging through your bag," he watched her turn red and couldn't help but shoot her a lopsided smirk. "And you're welcome. I was actually just on my way to your office to see you."

Holding on to her phone tightly Hermione looked at him in surprise and only then did she take in his attire. He looked great in grey slim-cut slacks and a tailored navy jacket over a white button down shirt. She smiled because despite his rather nice looking outfit his hair was still disheveled. He must certainly know that it looked rather good on him.

"Why," she finally comprehended what he had just said.

"Business," he shot her a cocky smile that had her go weak in the knees. "And I guess some personal matter as well."

"Oh," she anxiously fumbled with her phone trying to turn it back on. How did he always manage to get her all flustered with just a hint of a smile? She became even more nervous when she remembered that Lavender had sent him a letter pretending to be her. Suddenly she wondered what exactly her friend had written to the man in front of her. Knowing Lavender this would not end well for her.

"Business," she asked innocently. She would focus on what else he had said instead of worrying about the odd tension between them.

"Yes," Draco was positively surprised by her sudden skittish behavior. "I want to hire you. And you asked me to come over for dinner tonight. I just wanted to confirm the time."

"Hire me," Hermione looked at him dumbfounded. "Dinner?" That cheeky Lavender had mentioned something about dinner.

"Yes, I want to hire you," he shot her a grin. "You are the best financial consultant in the all of magical Britain."

"I am the only financial consultant in the all of magical Britain," Hermione corrected him.

"Well, nevertheless," he took her arm to guide her down the street to her office. "I am in need of your services."

Hermione stared at him with her mouth open. Did he have to make this sound so dirty? And why did she like it? Draco smirked as he placed his index finger under her chin and gently pushed her mouth close.

"You inspired me," he finally confessed. "I mean you were right about what you said. I just gave up and I am planning on re-opening Malfoy Apothecaries no matter what."

"I thought nobody wants to do business with you," Hermione bit her lip thinking about what the blond had said a few weeks back.

Somehow his news had her rattled. She knew there was something happening between herself and Malfoy. Something that was not only dangerous for her but also for Sophie's sweet, innocent heart. Once Malfoy got his act together there weren't many reasons for Hermione not to fall for him. But was she ready to trust a man again? And why was he suddenly doing all this? A tiny voice inside told her it was not just because of her but also for her. Hermione shook her head at that thought. But before she could say anything else or ponder the effect he had on her the device in her hand started ringing.

"Hi Amy, I am almost at the office," Hermione was grateful for the distraction. "What do you mean you've been trying to reach me...? Calm down... Oh, I turned it off in Diagon Alley because it doesn't work there... _What happened? _... Merlin... Okay calm down. I'll be right there."

"What's the matter," Draco jumped at the panicky tone in her voice. Hermione's last sentences had been decidedly higher pitched than the previous ones.

"That was my office manager Amy," Hermione responded quietly as she clutched her mobile. "Apparently she has been trying to reach me for an hour... My office has been vandalized."

* * *

A few minutes later both Draco and Hermione arrived at her office. The scene in front of them was horrific. A magical line had been drawn around her office to indicate it was an active crime scene and several magical law enforcement officers were guarding the premises while onlookers were trying to catch a glimpse of what happened.

"Miss," a very young looking officer stopped her. "You can't go any further. This is a crime scene."

Hermione wasn't paying much attention to the young man who was holding her back. Instead she was trying to look at the front of her office. She had rented out a small shop that had formerly housed a specialty bookstore. She had liked the idea of it being easily accessible for both her clients and her staff. However, the very same magical line that marked this spot a crime scene also hid it from prying eyes.

"This is Miss Granger," she barely registered what Draco was saying. "She's the owner and I am with her."

"Sir, the owner is here," Hermione heard the young man sent a message to one of his supervisors. As soon as he got an answer the barrier admitted both her and Draco. She felt the officer's grip loosen and lost her balance causing her to stumble forward clumsily.

"We've been through this once before today," Draco quickly grabbed her arm and guided her closer to her business. "You need to be more careful. It's going to be alright."

Hermione looked at him. He was trying to comfort her and she was welcoming his kindness. She wasn't used to things like this anymore. Her life had been pretty mellow since the war ended. This had to be the most terrifying thing she had experienced in a long time.

"Oh, Hermione," Amy ran toward her. "I am so glad you're alright. I was so worried when I couldn't get a hold of you. I called your home and nobody answered and your mobile was turned off. I thought whoever did this," she gestured around wildly, "may have captured you as well. These messages are very hateful..."

"I am sorry," Hermione hugged her employee. "You know how muggle devices don't work in Diagon Alley. I turned off my phone and forgot all about. I am so sorry you thought I was missing. Is that why Magical Law Enforcement is here?"

"Yes," Amy shot a quick look at Draco. "I am sorry Hermione but that's not all. I guess they consider this a hate crime against muggleborns. That's why..."

"Oh my god," Hermione exclaimed interrupting Amy's explanation. She had only just noticed the building and the damage that had been done to it.

Ignoring both Draco and Amy she moved away from them and closer to the front of the building. What she saw now nearly had her in tears. The big shop windows were covered in red graffiti saying derogatory thinks like _Mudblood _and several other choice words. The lanterns at the entrance of the shop were ripped off and smashed into pieces on the ground. One of the windows was smashed as well. Looking through it Hermione could tell that the reception area had been vandalized and Amy's desk was overturned as well as all the chairs in the waiting area. There was more graffiti on the walls but Hermione was too far away to read what they said. She only hoped that the stronger wards on the actual offices had held. She couldn't imagine what would happen if all her files were destroyed or - even worse - missing. Yes, she backed up her files regularly. However, everything she had worked on the previous week would be gone and lost forever. She would have to work for hours to make up for the missing files. In addition, she held sensitive financial information on many businesses in the wizarding world; data that could easily be abused if it landed in the wrong hands.

"Excuse me, Ma'am," she heard a familiar voice behind her and froze. "You're not authorized to enter at the moment. My Aurors need to make sure there is nothing dangerous inside. Once we clear the office you may enter and assess the damage."

Hermione remained rooted to the spot. She simply did not want to turn around. She exhaled noisily to mentally preparing herself for what was coming. And here she had thought this day couldn't get any worse.

"Ma'am," she heard him repeat himself. "You need to step away from the entrance while the investigation is still going on."

Hermione almost shook at the sound of that voice. It had been more than five years since she had last heard it. She thought for a moment. Yes, she hadn't seen him since the night of the First Annual Memorial Ball. He had already been cold and distant to her that night. He had never written to her, never called or made any attempt to contact her. He had chosen Ginny over her thus ending an almost eight year long friendship. The most shocking part about it was that she hadn't been surprised at all. She had always come in second to Ron. So it only made sense that she had been bumped to third place when he had finally been in a committed relationship and their enemy was dead.

* * *

_"Oh, come on Harry! You cannot seriously take her side on this," Hermione looked at her friend in disbelieve._

_"I am not taking anyone's side here, Hermione," Harry retorted back."You are my friend and she's my girlfriend. Can't you just get along for one night? For my sake, for the sake of all those who sacrificed their lives! Frankly, you are acting just as ridiculous as she does, Hermione."_

_Next to him, Ginny shot her a smug smile as she placed a reassuring hand on Harry's arm. Hermione narrowed her eyes at the redhead. Of course Harry never saw that side of Ginny. But she did. After nearly ten months of nonstop fighting between the two former friends Hermione wasn't surprised by anything the youngest Weasley did or said._

_"Yes you are taking her side," Hermione put her hands on her hips. "You need to tell Ginny that this is rubbish. Skeeter is just trying to sell her books and get her revenge on me now that she is registered as an animagus and I don't have anything to hold against her anymore."_

_"Look how paranoid she is," Ginny finally huffed. "Yes, Skeeter's Tell-All was a revenge ploy against the mighty Miss-Know-it-All. Never mind that Harry defeated the darkest wizard of all times and saved our world from being forever changed. But of course he couldn't have done it without you. All hail to the powerful Hermione Jean Granger! You just want all the attention because you think you are the true hero of this war." _

_"I didn't say that, you are crazy and deranged if you think otherwise," Hermione was getting more and more agitated by the younger girl's attitude. "All I said was that the part about our secret affair is rubbish. You do not seriously believe that stuff. Don't you trust Harry at all?"_

_"I know Harry didn't cheat on me," Ginny walked toward Hermione. "We were broken up. Plus who would want someone as ugly as you anyway? You are too skinny and flat-chested with unruly hair in the most boring shade of brown. You have no sense of fashion. You think because Lavender helped you pick out an outfit for tonight you look good? Underneath the makeup and nice dress you are still the ugly, uptight bitch who swooned after my brother until he finally gave in. He is dating you out of pity. He'll find someone better, more beautiful and fun soon and you'll be gone for good. Bye, bye bitch."_

___Ginny had mouthed that last sentence and Hermione had to pinch herself to avoid shedding tears of anger. _She couldn't believe her former friend was using her own insecurities against her. So much for trusting someone with your deepest thoughts and swearing them to secrecy. Apparently nothing was sacred to Ginny anymore.

_"But Mum is right, it's not normal for a girl to only hang around boys as much as you do," Ginny continued. "You must just hate that you don't have Harry's full attention anymore since we've started dating again. Oh, my brother isn't enough for you. You want Harry as well. But we're all sick of you. It's not just me but my entire family. Mum thinks you're a snob who is too good to do any real housework. Oh come on Hermione, you judge us because my parents aren't as well-off and successful as yours. Seriously, they put their hands in other peoples' mouths. Gross... Dad only tolerates you because he loves everything muggle. Bill and Fleur think you're domineering, Charlie finds you annoying and Percy thinks you're not as smart as you pretend to be. George is too nice to say anything bad about you but I am sure he'd rather see you gone as well. We're just waiting for Ron to finally come around. He's always been a bit slow but I guess I can't blame him since you've been putting out for him."_

_Hermione looked at Harry hoping to finally gain his support after this terrible attack. Oh, Hermione had been horrible to Ginny over the past year as well. But it was always in reaction to the younger girl's attacks and never ever this personal. To Hermione's disappointment Harry just shook his head and she knew right then and there that their friendship would never be the same again. Ginny had finally won!_

_"I am tired of this bullshit," Harry finally yelled. "I am going back inside. This is supposed to be a night of celebrating the end of the war and honoring the fallen. It is not another opportunity for the two of you to rehash your entire fight of the previous year. Get over it!"_

_Hermione stood there dumbfounded and dejected as she watched Ginny catch up with Harry. The younger witch was apologizing before interlinking her own arm with her boyfriend's arm. Just as they reached the door, Ginny turned back to shoot Hermione a victorious smirk. Hermione didn't know it at the time but she wouldn't see Harry again for another five years._

_"There you are," Ron approached her carefully. "I've been looking for you everywhere. Blimey, did you and Ginny argue again? I've already talked to her. She's out of line, spreading things about..."_

_Hermione turned to look at her amazing boyfriend. She was absolutely in love with him. He wasn't perfect and could be jealous and insensitive at times. But he loved her and always meant well. Best of all, despite her problems with Ginny he had never sided with his sister and always defended Hermione. He had often talked to both Harry and Ginny and oddly enough was the voice of reason in their argument. But Hermione didn't want him to get tangled up in their mess. She was sure Ginny would get over her insecurities once she saw how happy Hermione and Ron actually were. But that didn't mean Hermione would be able to forgive and forget so easily. After everything Hermione and Ginny had said and done to each other it would take a miracle for them to be friends again. She felt the same about her friendship with Harry. He definitely needed to grow a backbone when it came to Ginny first before she even considered them friends again. _

_"Let's get out of here, Ron," Hermione shot him a seductive smile and ran her hand down the front of his dress robes. At that very moment she needed comfort from Ron more than ever. "With me at Hogwarts and you helping George it has been a while since it was just you and me. After all, your mother made sure we weren't alone for too long over Easter Break. She still thinks I am the one corrupting your innocence."_

_"Yet we still managed to...," he wiggled his eyebrows, "I love it when you're corrupting my innocence by the way. There are a few things I thought about doing to you as well."_

_With that he pulled her closer and kissed her passionately before disapparating them to the hotel room they had rented for that night. The night that followed had not only been the most passionate and intimate coupling either had ever experienced until then. No, it was also the night Sophie had been conceived in an act of true love and devotion - well, at least on Hermione's part._

* * *

"Ma'am," the man reiterated his statement much more sternly this time. "I need you to step aside _now!_"

Did he not know it was her? The front of the building clearly identified this as _Granger's Accounting and Business Consulting_. She glanced at the windows. Ah, the one that had her name on it was currently smashed into a million pieces. Well, maybe he didn't know who this business belonged to but he didn't recognize her at all? She had been his friend for years after all. Her hair was still the same big mess of brown curls, she hadn't grown or shrunk and her figure had changed only slightly after giving birth to Sophie. Maybe she would be able to get past him without him recognizing her.

"Hermione," she heard Draco's voice call out for her and she winced.

Great, so much for laying low! Damn her stupid unique name. Inhaling deeply she readied herself to face the man who had been her friend a lifetime ago. She slowly turned around and for the first time in five long years looked into the green eyes of her former best friend, the savior of the wizarding world and current Head of the Auror Department Harry Potter.

* * *

**So, in my crazy head that last scene is definitely a typical soap opera moment complete with with Hermione turning around in slow motion and dramatic music as their eyes meet for the first time in years. I just wish I could add sound effects at the end.**

**Well, anyway there's Harry and a glimpse of Ginny in the flashback. I hope I didn't go over the top with her bitchiness! Let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"How bad is it," Draco walked up beside her.

"I don't know," she smiled at him tightly ignoring Harry completely. "I believe this _Auror_ here and his team are still working on it. But we're in their way. Let's wait over there so he can pretend he's not as clueless as he looks. Next time do try to learn whose business was vandalized before you get to the scene, _Head-Auror Potter_."

Draco glanced at both surprised by Hermione's harsh tone but quickly hid it with a contemptuous smirk. Potter seemed less capable of hiding his feelings. It was clear that Hermione's familiarity with a Slytherin and her cold tone of voice had shocked the bespectacled git. But Merlin, Granger was hot when she was a stone cold bitch to her former best friend.

"Are you alright," Draco placed his hand on the small of her back as he guided her shaking form away from the scene.

He wanted to comfort her but at the same time thought it wouldn't hurt to show off a bit in front of Potter. He was sure letting go of a great opportunity like this was against the Slytherin rulebook.

"Do they know anything yet," he continued "What's fucking Potter doing here anyway?"

Hermione looked back at her office and thought for a second. What was the Head of the Aurors doing at a relatively minor crime scene like this? But then she remembered that Amy had thought she was missing. That would certainly change things a bit. Also, since the end of war any crime based on blood status was considered a hate crime. While a simple act of vandalism was only investigated by Magical Law Enforcement, the mere term mudblood put this in the hate crime category. Therefore the incident fell under the jurisdiction of the Auror department.

"Where were you last night," Harry questioned Hermione after the scene was secured and assessed, "and what about this morning?"

Hermione stared at her former friend. Did he just accuse her of something? Not only had he tried to separate her from Draco but he was interrogating her like a common criminal. Luckily Draco had refused to leave her side.

"My parent's house, Diagon Alley and then I had some things to take care of in town," Hermione's answers had been extremely brief so far. This entire situation was beyond awkward; Harry has been treating her like a stranger and was scowling at Draco every few minutes. On top of everything her business had been vandalized by someone having it out for either her in particular or muggleborns in general.

"What about you Malfoy," Harry asked in a monotone voice. "Where were you?"

"I had a meeting last night," Draco spat back. "And then I returned to the Manor but I doubt my mother's testimony that we spent a quiet evening together won't be good enough for you!"

"Who did you meet with," Harry ignored his jab.

"Neville Longbottom," Draco responded smugly and watched as Potter's pen hovered over his notepad in surprise. The fact he had been in a meeting with another war hero and one of Potter's old Hogwarts roommates made all this priceless. He could feel Hermione's eyes on him but he would explain everything later.

"Did you find anything inside," Draco ended the silence and Harry eyed him suspiciously once more.

"What is it to you Malfoy," Harry snapped back before turning back to Hermione. "So, now you're sleeping with him too? Getting around Slytherin House, huh?"

"Does that have anything to do with this case," Hermione refused to answer the inappropriate question, "or do I have to file a complaint with the Ministry about your improper interrogation techniques?"

"I guess not," Harry made some notes that suggested otherwise. "But someone does seem to be having issues with you."

"No shit," Draco snarled viciously reminding Hermione he was a Slytherin after all. "Here we thought they just didn't like Hermione's decorating skills. Thank Merlin for your brilliant observation skills. Once again Potter saves the day. I guess you do deserve to be head of your department after all."

"Considering who you are," Harry ignored the other man's snarky tone, "you two dating could piss off a few people."

"Fuck off Potter. Whatever is going on between the two of us is none of your business. You haven't given a shit about her in years and we hate each other. So what is it to you now? Now that I am on friendly terms with her you are all outraged that I am going to corrupt her? Our world may see you as a saint but you wouldn't even be alive if it hadn't been for her," Draco snarled.

Hermione frowned. She didn't care how Draco treated Harry but it hit her that while he was perfectly nice to her he could still be an arrogant brat. But this was neither the time nor the place for this and she quickly filed the information away for later.

"Your office is fine. They didn't get past your reception area," Harry ignored Malfoy once more. "Have you gotten any threats lately?"

Hermione was about to respond by shaking her head when she suddenly realized that wasn't true. She had gotten that note the day Lavender stopped by. At the time she had shrugged it off as but what if it was more serious?

"I've gotten a note just after moving here," she looked back at Harry. "I didn't think much of it because it's something I am used to at this point. I am not really popular with your fans after everything written about me - especially since you never took a public stand to condemn any of those lies about me."

"You're the one that threw away a great relationship with Ron," Harry seemed to finally lose his cool. "It took him years to get over you. We're just all glad he's finally moved on with such a great witch like Maggie..."

"You arse," Hermione interrupted him abruptly shocking both men. "You never even took the time to hear my side of the story. No, you just believed Ginny and him because it was easier for your relationship with the great Ginevra. I stood by you for years just to be tossed aside so easily. Well, maybe I should have treated you like shit and abandoned you over being chosen for the Triwizard Tournament or left you to fend for yourself over a petty argument. I am sure we'd still be friends now if I had lusted after you for years just because of who you are... You," she poked him in the chest, "don't know what I've been through over the last couple of years. You think it's easy to raise my daughter when her father wants nothing to do with her?"

"Daughter," Harry looked at her in confusion.

"Never you mind," Hermione inhaled deeply steadying herself to avoid another angry outburst.

How many times had she tried to tell him and the rest of the Weasleys about Sophie? But all her approaches had been ignored until she finally gave up. At this point in time - with her business being vandalized - her daughter was not something she wished to discuss with Harry. She relaxed slightly as Draco put his hand on her back soothingly. It seemed strange to her that Draco and Harry seemed to have switched roles in her life so entirely.

"The note said 'Stay away from him'," she continued her explanation as if nothing had happened. "It was nothing out of the ordinary so I threw it out."

"When was that," Draco suddenly asked her sounding a bit concerned.

"Right after my first meeting with Theo and Pansy," Hermione turned toward him. "Why?"

Draco thought for a minute. He hadn't heard from Astoria since the breakup and had hoped she had finally given up. But she was crazy and possessive and he wouldn't put it past her to send threatening notes to someone he was interested in. However, vandalism seemed extreme even for someone like her.

"I have a somewhat crazy ex-girlfriend," Draco made a face as he thought of his ex. "It took me forever to get rid of Astoria but I am not sure she is capable of something like this."

"You are talking about Astoria Greengrass," Harry asked and made a note on his notepad.

"What does that have to do with me," Hermione asked curiously.

"Well," Draco took his hand off her back.

He felt somewhat embarrassed as he ran his hand through his hair. He hadn't told Hermione how he felt about her. Letting her know that Astoria may be after her because he has always been in love with her was kind of awkward, especially with Potter standing right there.

"We've been spending time together," he shrugged. "She may have seen the three of us together and come to the conclusion that we're an item now. She was always extremely jealous that I was still friends with Pansy and treated her like shit... You know I'll pay for the damage."

"Oh," Hermione bit her lip as realization dawned. He thought his ex was jealous of her. But why? "No... uhm don't worry I have insurance."

She grabbed Draco's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze to let him know she wouldn't blame him if Astoria was responsible. Turning back to Harry she shot him a disingenuous and cold smile.

"There is your suspect list," she concluded haughtily, "Draco's jealous ex and your lunatic fans. The rest is on you to figure out. It must be hard when you can't pawn the research and the report writing off on me! Now can I see the damage, please?"

Harry looked at both of them suspiciously before making more notes on his pad. She felt like he was still judging them and Hermione was getting more and more irritated by his behavior. How bad would it be if she punched the Head Auror and Savior of the Wizarding World? Before she could contemplate that idea any further Harry finally nodded and agreed to let her inspect the reception area of her office.

* * *

"Mummy, Draco," Sophie was shouting. "Look at me!"

Hermione winced and started wringing her hands nervously. Why had she ever agreed to this? Malfoy's great smile must have driven her temporarily insane. That was the only explanation why she would ever let Sophie mount an actual broom to fly around on.

"Relax Granger," Draco whispered reassuringly into her ear making her shiver as his breath hit her skin."Toy brooms don't go very high. Plus it comes with a built-in cushioning charm, will stay within a few feet of the supervising adult and I can take control of it at any time. I've had it since I was about a year old. I promise nothing will happen to her. I have plenty of experience."

Hermione turned to look at him. He was standing very close to her with his arm brushing up against her own. However, his eyes were closely focused on Sophie who was giggling as she hovered a foot above the ground.

"Now, lean forward just a bit," he explained as he moved to stand next to the little girl. "Great job Mini-Granger."

Sophie giggled again and Hermione couldn't help but smile as her daughter rode a broom for the first time in her life. She had to admit the toy broom wasn't as scary as she had thought and Draco was a great teacher. He had explained all the safety rules to the little girl first and Sophie had actually listened quietly.

"Now look at your mother," Draco instructed as Hermione pulled a camera out of her bag and snapped a few pictures.

"Are you ok," Draco moved back next to Hermione. She knew he was talking about her office and seeing Harry. She nodded curtly.

"Was I too mean to him," Hermione asked Draco as they walked next to each other keeping up with Sophie. He just shook his head. He thought she had actually reacted pretty well considering everything. "So, you really think your ex is capable of something like this?"

"Honestly I am not sure," he confessed. "She's nuts but this is a bit much even for her. It does make more sense than one of Potter's crazy fans though. You think he will take those threats toward you serious?"

"I think he's a good Auror," Hermione could admit that much. "But he hasn't cared about me in years. He'll do what he has to but I am not sure how much effort he will put into it. At least he said he was going to follow up on the whole Astoria situation. We'll see if he keeps us up to date or not. Though part of me hopes he just goes away again."

Draco had gone into detail about his relationship with Astoria. In the end Harry had agreed that she was a prime suspect and told them he would let them know what he found out.

"Well, I like not being on the receiving end of your anger for once," Draco mentioned jokingly. "So you think the repairs will be done quickly?"

"I hope so," she exhaled thinking about how hard she'd have to work to catch up with everything.

It wasn't until noon that Hermione had been able to inspected the damage in the reception area. The inside was pretty much the same as the outside with derogatory slurs gratified on the walls, furniture tossed around and both a phone and computer destroyed. There had also been another warning just like in the note Hermione had received before. Draco was almost sure now that it was Astoria but Hermione didn't want to close herself off to other possibilities. After all, she had encountered enough crazy Harry Potter fans to know how devoted they could truly be.

Luckily the wards to the back offices had held and none of her files were missing. When the Aurors had finally cleared her reception area she had called her insurance adjuster at Gringott's who had assessed the damage and ensured her that a team would restore her office the very next day. She still would have to replace the computer and the phone as the wizard wasn't sure that magic would be able to repair muggle electronics properly. He had given her some muggle money to shop for replacements instead. She was just glad everything could be fixed so easily. Yet she still had given her team the next day off and canceled any appointments. There was really no point since she didn't think any of them would be able to concentrate while the repairs were being done.

"I'll stay with you tonight," Draco offered and quickly added, "To make sure you're safe. I know you can protect yourself but I'd feel better this way."

Hermione hesitated for a second. Her pride balked at the idea of needing protection. She was more than capable of watching out for herself. She looked at Sophie. She knew she had to consider her safety as well. Would she really be able to fend off an attack, keep her daughter safe and escape and get help at the same time? She probably could but that didn't mean she should risk Sophie getting harmed.

"Thank you," she paused and watched Sophie spin around nearby before adding thoughtfully, "You were different with Harry. I mean you reminded me of the old Draco when you talked to him."

"Does that bother you," he questioned. As she nodded he continued carefully, "I am still me and I can't stand Potter or Weasley. Weasley is smug about his status as a war hero and abuses his power as an Auror. He investigated Blaise despite the fact that he was already cleared and had never been involved with You-Know-Who. Potter may have spoken up at mine and my mother's trial but he still treats me like shit whenever he sees me. Don't get me wrong there is no love lost between us and I am not a saint either but I have tried to just mind my own business."

"I like this new Draco better," Hermione bit her lip nervously. "I've come to trust you around my daughter and that's big. I haven't trusted a man the way I trust you in years."

She looked back at Sophie who was zooming around them in circles. The little girl was definitely becoming more comfortable and confident on the broom.

"It's weird to see him again after all this time," she finally admitted quietly. "I didn't even realize how different things would be by just moving away from muggle London. It's not like I've avoided the wizarding world. I just didn't live here. I guess I should be ready to have similar run-ins at all times."

"Mummy," Sophie was desperate for some attention. "You need to fly too!"

"I don't think so, Soph," Hermione laughed looking at Draco's Firebolt X propped up against a nearby tree.

Draco grinned at her wickedly and summoned the broom to fly next to the little girl. Hermione gulped. There was no way she was getting onto one of those things.

"I thought you were a Gryffindor," Draco taunted her good naturedly without his eyes ever leaving Sophie. "Aren't you supposed to be brave?"

"Taunting me is not going to work," Hermione put her hands on her hips. "I've never liked brooms and I am not going to fly on one now."

Draco made a movement with his hand and Sophie's broom came to a halt hovering in one spot. The girl pouted as her legs dangled in midair and tried to get her broom to move again by leaning forward. However, Draco seemed to have taken full control over the broom while he turned to look at Hermione.

"You said you trust me," she narrowed her eyes at him as he used her earlier words against her. "Will you fly with me?"

Hermione swallowed hard. He seemed to be asking so much more than just wanting her to join him on his broom. He seemed to genuinely enjoy spending time with her and Sophie. He also understood that Sophie would always be part of the equation when it came to her. She glanced at the Firebolt again and then at Sophie's expectant face. How could she ever say no to her baby?

"Alright," Hermione finally agreed. Luckily she had gone home to change before meeting Draco out here. "This has got to be the craziest day I've had in a long time."

"Well, I think you can do with a little bit of fun," Draco mounted his broom to steady it for her.

She looked at him quizzically not really sure how to get on. Should she sit behind him so she could hold on to him like they were riding a motorcycle? Or should she sit in front of him? It seemed safer yet a tad too intimate for her liking. She played with the hem of her shirt nervously.

"This isn't Advanced Arithmancy, Granger," Draco sounded amused as he grabbed her around the waist and placed her in front of him relishing her closeness. "You're ready? Put both your hands on the handle but don't guide. You'll mess with my control. You think you can relinquish some power to me just this once?"

Hermione gave a quick nod and Draco made another hand movement giving Sophie back some control over her own broom. He then snaked an arm around Hermione and pulled her closer so that her back hit his hard chest. Just as Sophie was starting to move forward Draco kicked them off as well and Hermione had to bite her lip not to yelp in surprise.

"This is something younger kids than Sophie do without any help," Draco whispered into her ear. "She's fine. As a matter of fact both of you are in experienced hands."

He squeezed her gently and slowly tightened his grip on her. He was planning to take full advantage of the situation. Who knew how soon he would have another chance to be this close to her again? Plus she needed to relax. Not only did she carry the weight of the world on her shoulders but she also has had a bad day so far. A little fun wouldn't hurt her.

"This isn't bad," Hermione turned to her head to look at him. "It's almost like riding a bicycle."

"That's because we're only a foot above the ground going very slowly," he glanced at her beautiful face. "She's enjoying it which is the most important part of it all. Just wait. She'll be a Quidditch star in no time."

* * *

"Crooksie, I went flying today. And it was brilliant," Sophie bounced around their living room as they got back to their cottage. "Mummy I want to do that again soon. Maybe Grandpa can buy me a broom too? I should tell him to get me a racing broom; one that goes really high and fast."

"I don't think so Sophie," Hermione laughed as she picked up Crookshanks to feed him. "Grandpa is a muggle he won't be able to buy a broom for you! But we'll figure something out, okay?"

'What have you done,' Hermione mouthed to Draco who was smirking smugly at her.

"Why don't you keep my old broom," he finally suggested. "I don't have much use for it. But you have to promise you only ride it when I am with you!"

"Pinky promise," Sophie nodded, interlinked her pinky with Draco's and then hugged him before running to her room to change.

"Thank you," Hermione laughed, "for everything today. You managed to turn a crazy day around. I guess I should order some take-away for us. What would you like?"

"Actually," Draco followed her into the kitchen where she got out a can of tuna to feed to her familiar. "If you don't mind I've asked the Manor's house-elves to drop of something for dinner. They always make too much and it's healthier than take-away."

"That's fine," Hermione just noticed the containers of food on her counter. "What is it?"

"Minnie's famous pasta," Draco grinned. "I grew up on that stuff. It's amazing but kid friendly at the same time. Look there is some salad and wine too. You should try this!"

He quickly moved to open one of the containers and grabbed a nearby spoon. Hermione moved to take the spoon from him but he held it out of her reach.

"Let me," he suggested in a husky and low tone making Hermione's leg shake.

Draco scooped up some pasta and placed his hand on her hip. He slowly slid it around her body to rest on her lower back all the while appreciating her curves. She was perfect. Not too skinny but trim and fit at the same time. Remembering that she was a runner he wondered how good her endurance actually was. He knew he could spend hours worshipping this beautiful woman with an equally enchanting mind. But there was more about her. It was something he yearned for in a woman and his future wife. Astoria had been possessive, very unhinged and overly emotional. She had never been anything like Hermione. The young Gryffindor was warm and caring, always putting Sophie before everything else.

Oh, how he longed for a family like this. He knew his mother loved him but his father had always prevented her from being overly affectionate with him. Their relationship was much better now. But the boy who wanted to protect his mother and needed his father's approval so much that he had actually come very close to committing murder was still deep down inside him. And that boy had sworn to himself that he would one day be with a woman who wasn't selfish, who was generous with her affections and able to stand up for herself and the ones she loved.

Hermione inhaled deeply and he shot her a charming grin before feeding her the delicious food. The moan that escaped her throat the instant she tasted the food shot all the way down to his groin. He let out a low hiss and Hermione's eyes shot up to meet his own. She swallowed hard, her mouth opened and the tip of her tongue slid out to moisten her lips slowly and enticingly. Merlin, he wanted her and wasn't going to wait any longer.

The blond quickly dropped the spoon and placed his index and middle finger on her chin gently tilting her head upwards. He quickly pulled her closer and soon could feel her breath on his face. His other hand promptly found its way into her hair and was now lightly threading through her messy curls. With only millimeters between them her eyes fluttered shut and he moved in closer. His lips grazed her bottom one briefly and he felt elation course through his body. After all these years he was finally going to kiss her.

"I am hungry," a small voice came from the hallway making Hermione jump several inches before moving away from him. She quickly shot him an apologetic smile before turning to face her daughter. The blond exhaled sharply as he ran his hand through his hair. It would take him a few minutes to compose himself. Damn it. He had been so close to really kissing her and had actually felt her soft lips and held her body close to his own. Yet he had not managed to get what he longed for more than anything.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone that responded to the previous chapters. I am always happy to hear what people think. I am going to make you wait for the next chapter a bit though because I am going to be on vacation for two weeks. I don't think you'll have to wait too much longer than that because I don't like making you guys wait too much :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

The next couple of weeks flew by rather quickly for Hermione. Her office had been restored the following day but it took a while to catch up with the missed two days of work. However, she still didn't know who had vandalized her office. Harry had sent one of his Aurors to inform her that Astoria's flat had been abandoned and there wasn't any trace of her. Despite her disappearance they weren't actively searching for her because without concrete proof she was only considered a person of interest. The investigation into who vandalized her office quickly ran its course and Hermione was sure it would soon be forgotten as one of many unsolved cases.

Draco was doing well too. He had confessed to Hermione that his meetings with Neville were about him investing in Neville's Herbology Center in exchange for a guaranteed amount of supplies for Malfoy Apothecary. While it would still take months before Draco would be able to reopen the family business Hermione was glad that he finally stopped wasting his potential. It also made her view Draco in a very different light.

But there was still something else bugging Hermione. Neither she nor Draco had ever discussed the fact that they had almost kissed. The entire situation was awkward considering how much time they were spending together. Yet there were lingering touches and shy gazes that made it clear that their relationship was changing and Hermione found herself longing to be more than just friends with the blond Slytherin. It was turning into a slow burning need for intimacy and Hermione found herself working out quite a lot to compensate for all that pent up desire.

Pansy and Theo had qualified for the grant and their expansion had been done within a week and a half of receiving the gold. Even though they didn't need Hermione's services anymore they decided to keep her to do their bookkeeping to lighten their workload once the baby was born. Theo was especially excited when the Ministry decided to house the Quidditch Players from Atlético Barcelona at the Inn. Apparently they were one of the teams thought to have the best chances of winning the European Quidditch Cup. Their village had been abuzz for weeks with excitement over their arrival as well.

Finally the opening day of the European Quidditch Cup was here. The first match was between Puddlemere United and QC Hamburg. While the German team was favored to win the match Draco had been getting Sophie excited about a thrilling match between two equally strong teams. He had taught her the fight song all Puddlemere fans needed to know and even gotten her a child sized shirt supporting the team's Seeker. Sophie hadn't taken the shirt off in days and Hermione had to wash it when her daughter was fast asleep at night.

"Merlin," Hermione gasped as Draco apparated them to the Puddlemere United home stadium. Theo, Pansy and Blaise were already inside waiting on them. "This is a lot of people."

"Yeah," Draco agreed as he tightened his grip around Hermione's waist briefly relishing the closeness between them. "The Ministry worked hard on the preparations. They have something to prove to the entire world after what happened during the World Cup Final in '94."

"What happened," Sophie piped up nosily and Hermione quickly moved away from Draco.

"There was a lot of chaos back then my nosy girly," Hermione stretched the truth a bit. She wasn't going to tell her daughter what exactly had happened and that both adults had been right there in the middle of it all. "Now, you need to hold on to Mummy and Draco's hand no matter what. There is no letting go or walking off without us. We will be sticking together until we get to our seats and you will stay in your seat unless you're leaving with me. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mummy," Sophie nodded enthusiastically.

Sophie shot a guilty look at Draco and quickly took his hand back so that she was safe right between the two adults. As they walked toward the stadium Hermione's eyes widened at the masses in front of them. There must have been thousands of excited Quidditch fans from all over Europe.

"It always amazes me to see how many of us there really are," Draco leaned over to whisper into Hermione's ear giving her goose bumps as his breath hit her skin. "Sophie seems fascinated by all this."

Hermione ignored her quickened heartbeat and swallowed hard. She was struggling to keep a clear head - something that seemed to become increasingly difficult as she spent more time with Draco. She shot a quick glance at Draco who was looking at her with an intensity that was hard to ignore. That sly bastard knew exactly what kind of impact he had on her.

Mentally shaking herself she looked down at her daughter. Sophie was watching the crowds with wide eyes. Since there weren't any muggles for miles many of the witches and wizards in attendance couldn't help but show off for each other. The area was buzzing with excitement. Live fairies illuminated the entire area while patronuses weaved in and out of the crowds. Birds were conjured out of nowhere and color changing stars and sparklers were shot into the air constantly. A reporter had enchanted his camera to fly over the many waiting people and take pictures every few seconds. A group of half-giants towered over everyone while house-elves were holding spots in line for their masters. Hermione spotted goblins taking bets, merchants apparating back and forth to sell fan apparel and programs to waiting ticketholders and scalpers trying to sell tickets at greatly inflated prices. It was magical and it seemed Sophie was more than just enchanted with what was happening in front of her.

"This is brilliant," Hermione smiled at Draco as he led them past the long lines. "Where are we going?"

"We have special V.I.P. benefits," he shot her a smug smile as they reached an entrance labeled V.I.P.'s and Season Ticket holders. "We don't have to wait in line."

"Oh," Hermione exclaimed as she watched Draco hand over the tickets.

"You know I better carry Sophie," Draco decided as soon as they entered the busy stadium.

Hermione just nodded. The many people crammed into the small entrance area were quite overwhelming. She felt Draco grip her hand - a warm tingling feeling accompanied the connection of their hands - and turned to look at him. He had Sophie tightly secured in his arm and Hermione couldn't help but smile at the picture the two of them made. Draco was a great guy and Sophie adored him very much. The two of them had already bonded over so many things and he had sacrificed a lot of his free time to be with them even though Hermione had been very guarded when it came to her own feelings.

As soon as they got to their seats Sophie started chattering happily with the other Slytherins. Hermione took the opportunity to look around the owner's lounge. She was surprised at its size. It could easily hold up to fifty people and there were a buffet and a bar serving them.

"That's the majority owner," Draco leaned closer as he pointed to an elderly wizard who was surrounded by a huge group of people. He was so close that she could smell his minty breath. "He owns 95 percent of the team. And Oliver Wood over there is rumored to become the next coach for the team. His popularity as team captain generated a lot of income for the club and he's the main reason the team got to this point. Unfortunately he got injured and was forced to retire at the end of last month but his number will be retired when the new season starts later this year."

But Hermione wasn't paying any attention anymore. Instead she was studying Draco. He was handsome with his messy hair, his one-day stubble and wicked smirk. Spending time with him was fun; he always considered Sophie and never pressured Hermione into anything.

"I have to go potty, Mummy" Sophie interrupted her thoughts as she snuggled up to Hermione.

"I'll come with you," Pansy announced chuckling lightly. "The baby is making me pee a lot lately. And then we can look around a little bit before the match starts. I am a sucker for all the Quidditch baby gear they sell here."

Hermione laughed but quickly agreed and the three girls left the lounge toward the bathrooms.

"Still just friends, huh," Theo asked with a grin on his face as soon as they left. "Considering how much time you spend with them I'd say you're losing your touch. Or maybe you never had it in the first place?"

"I don't know, Theo," Blaise chuckled next to him. "I think there is something he isn't telling us. It's that or he's entered the eternal black hole of the friend zone. I personally prefer the latter. Maybe she's just using him to get to me."

"Oh, do shut up," Draco threw him a mock frown as the Italian wriggled his eyebrows. "You stay away from her."

Both men chuckled at Draco's predicament. Neither had ever been in the blond Slytherin's situation. Women practically threw themselves at Blaise while Theo had been with Pansy for years. Draco was about the respond when his friends cursed as they looked over his shoulder in surprise.

"Bloody hell," Blaise exclaimed. "What the hell are they doing here?"

"Language," Draco drawled but turned around to see what had made Blaise curse. As soon as he spotted the Potters, Weasley and his fiancée he cursed as well. "Great. This is the last place I want to be confronted by that ginger git and the Boy-who-makes-me-gag. "

Draco watched as Potter and his wife greeted Oliver Wood with warm hugs and cheerful greetings. Bleeding Gryffindors were so sentimental. Draco winced as he thought of Hermione. He hoped there wouldn't be a confrontation between the former friends. A public place like this wasn't where he wanted a fight to break out. Potter had already shown he didn't care about Hermione anymore. He just hoped the idiot would have more sense than to argue in front of Sophie.

"Just turn back around," Theo suggested. "They may not notice us after all and Weasley is not worth a fight."

Draco snorted at that but turned back to face the front anyway. He knew his blond hair was a dead giveaway to his identity. And if his hair didn't tip them off, Hermione's big and curly mane would do the trick as soon as she returned to her seat.

"Well, well," he closed his eyes as soon as he heard the Weasel's voice behind him. "Who do we have here, looks like Malfoy and his Death Eater friends are out to play. Malfoy, I heard you have a new girlfriend. Left her at home, huh? _I_ wouldn't trust the whore to stay home alone. But then I guess you have nothing to worry about since Zabini is right here with you."

Draco closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He really wanted to punch the guy but Theo was right. He shouldn't stoop down to the redhead's level even though the things he called Hermione made it difficult not to react.

"What," Weasley continued his taunt. "Not going to defend her? Well even Malfoy knows how much of a slut Hermione really is!"

"Don't call her that. Just shut up for once you low life user," the blond turned just in time to see the rest of Weasley's group join him. "We're here to watch a match and have fun. I don't want to argue with someone like you. As a matter of fact, I don't want to ever see your ugly face again. How did you get in here anyway? Pawn off everything you own to get a ticket or did your rich fiancée pay for it?"

Ron's face turned red and his entire body started shaking. Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance. It was so typical for the Weasel to have no control over his emotions.

"At least I don't have to worry about leaving her alone," Ron hissed back.

"Ronnie," his fiancée spoke quietly but it seemed to do little to soothe his anger. "Let's not do this here. We've come to enjoy a great match today. I don't want to argue with your old rivals."

"She's right Ron," Wonderboy interjected. "I can't keep sweeping your outbursts under the rug anymore."

Draco watched with satisfaction as Weasley's face turned even redder with embarrassment and anger. But his embarrassment quickly turned into even more anger. All three Slytherins knew what was about to happen. Even back at Hogwarts Weasley had been rather infamous for his explosive temper.

"I am going to warn the girl's," Theo muttered behind him. "Don't think the short one needs to see any of this bullshit."

Draco nodded as he carefully watched Weasley's hand twitch toward where he presumed his wand was hidden. The blond was ready to reach for his own wand if he needed to. But as soon as Theo squeezed past the git to find the girls he was grabbed by the lapels of his shirt. Draco and Blaise charged forward while Potter tried to pull his friend away.

"Ron," his sister interjected angrily. "Get it together. You're making a scene in public. I am representing the Prophet and don't need you to act like a fool."

"Let me at 'hem," he was kicking and screaming while Harry continued to hold him back.

Finally, he shook Harry off and charged toward the group of Slytherins. Quickly - and before Draco could even react - Ron lifted his clenched fist and aimed at in the general direction of the three men. Theo and Blaise sidestepped him quickly. However, Draco had been distracted by someone calling his name.

"Draco," Sophie came running past a group of spectators just as Ron's fist connected with his jaw.

The little girl's eyes widened as Draco tumbled backwards into one of the seats behind him. The blond wasn't sure what she had seen but despite the pain and dizziness he straightened up quickly. Draco shot a warning look at the Weasel. However, it seemed like his entire group had been frozen in shock since the miniature version of their former friend had appeared.

"What is it Sophie," he asked and Sophie jumped into his arms. His jaw was hurting like hell but he wasn't going to let his guard drop in front of her.

"Sophie Ann Granger," Hermione's voice came out of the crowd. She seemed oblivious to the group of Gryffindors as she moved next to Draco. "What did I tell you about staying with me while we get some food from the buffet table?"

"But Mummy," Sophie protested. "I told you I was going to run to Draco to show him my omniars..."

Hermione studied Draco's face in concern. She gently touched his jaw but removed her hand when he winced in pain. Draco watched Hermione's shoulders sack. He quickly realized that she must have seen her former friends but had tried to keep Sophie away from them until the confrontation was over. Sophie however must have been unable to contain her excitement and had run toward him to show off her purchases anyway.

"Did she see," Hermione asked quietly but he only shrugged not sure what Sophie had seen.

He studied her. Hermione looked shaken by the appearance of Harry, Ginny, Ron and his fiancée Maggie. Obviously she hadn't counted on them being here either. But thinking about it he reckoned it made sense. He suddenly wanted to slap himself for not thinking of it sooner. Ginny Potter had her own Quidditch column in the Prophet while Potter - the Savior of their world - must be getting invited to things like this all the time.

Draco carefully watched as Hermione glanced at the group and frowned. Even now he couldn't stop his urge to protect her and Sophie from this situation. He quickly shook off his thoughts and looked at the group standing in front of them. It was an odd picture. Hermione's former friends were all staring at Sophie like she was the reincarnation of Dumbledore. Both Hermione and Draco looked back at the little girl who was luckily busy with her omnioculars and not paying any attention to the people around her.

"She... you," Ginny managed to be the first to speak after what seemed like the most tense and excruciating thirty seconds in the history of mankind.

Her head was swinging back and forth between Ron, Hermione and Sophie while her eyes were ready to pop out of her head and her mouth opened and closed without uttering a single word.

"Merlin, she's one of us. I didn't know you... Harry look at her! It's Hermione but I can see Ron in her as well. Oh Merlin, Ron has a daughter... How... Mum is going to have a fit. How did we not know this," she rounded on Hermione. "Why would you keep her from us you selfish b..."

"Shut it right now," Hermione hissed quietly after spinning around to face the redhead. "I didn't keep anything from you. Just ask your brother. He denied she was his. Claimed I had an affair with Blaise and I was trying to pass his child off as Ron's."

Draco's eyes went wide. He hadn't heard that part before and his suspicions of his friend went into overdrive again. Ginny, on the other hand, turned to look at her brother in confused surprise. But he was ignoring her and staring at Sophie instead. Hermione felt vindicated when she recognized the look of comprehension on her ex's face. Even he couldn't deny the slight resemblance between Sophie and himself.

"As a matter of fact," Hermione wasn't done yet and continued in a low voice, "none of you cared when I sent letter after letter begging for you to let me explain my side of the story and tell you about her. I got nothing but unopened letters returned to me again and again! I bet you were happy the second I was gone. And now you want to traumatize her? She's innocent in all this and has been fine without any of you. Leave us to watch the match in peace. _My_ daughter has been looking forward to this for weeks and I am not having any of you ruin this for her. Do I make myself clear?"

Ginny stared at Hermione and then at Sophie again. The brunette feared an outburst from her former friend following her little speech. However whatever she had expected it wasn't happening at all. Instead the younger witch remained silent. She had a guilty look on her face mixed with regret and shame as she studied Sophie closely. Looking back at Hermione she opened her mouth to say something but just nodded instead. Composing herself she turned to pull Harry away and moved toward their seats while encouraging Maggie to do the same with Ron.

"Are you ok," Draco placed his hand on her back and pulled her toward him. He wanted to make her feel better while shielding Sophie from their gazes.

"Yes," she embraced him after giving Sophie a peck on the cheek. "Are they still watching?"

"Yup, but it looks like security is about to remove the Weasel," Draco muttered into her hair before moving away from her. "I just wish Sophie wasn't in the middle of it all."

Hermione nodded. Carrying Sophie Draco guided them back to their seats. With one last look in the direction of the dorky Gryffindor group he settled down next to Hermione and placed Sophie on his own lap. This was the little girl's first Quidditch match and they would enjoy it no matter what. As he slung his arm across the back of Hermione's seat he could hear security having a heated debate with Potter and Weasley. Hermione turned to throw him a tight smile. He knew that look meant she would be damned to let them ruin their day.

* * *

Marguerite Loudin angrily followed her fiancé out of owner's box. Only Ron had been asked to leave for punching Draco Malfoy but all of them decided to leave with him. She was embarrassed by his behavior. However, she had suspected for some time now that he was still in love with the muggleborn witch despite everything that had happened between them. She bit back tears. They were supposed to get married in a few weeks. Yet, he subconsciously lusted after another witch. Worst of all, he now must be realizing how big of mistake he had made.

Looking back at the witch in question she couldn't understand what the fuss was all about. She herself was much better looking and came from a long line of purebloods from both France and the UK. She was also smart and successful in her own career as a fashion designer.

She turned to look at Ginny Potter. A few months ago Ginny had confessed to her that it had been her own meddling that had let to the break-up between Ron and Hermione. She had slowly undermined Hermione's relationship with every members of the Weasley family as well as her friendship with Harry by spreading lies about her. Ron had been the hardest to convince. Only when she had faked evidence of Hermione kissing a boy named Blaise Zabini had Ron believed her schemes and consoled his broken heart with another witch. But until today Ginny hadn't known about the little girl.

The young witch suddenly worried about what would happen if Ginny confessed her involvement in the couple's break-up. Would Ron leave her to get back with his former girlfriend? And would Hermione Granger want him back? After all, he was the father of her daughter. But the witch in question was with someone else now, wasn't she? Surely she was in a relationship with Malfoy. She wouldn't just end things to get back with Ron - someone that had hurt her so badly. Regardless, Maggie couldn't help but worry about her own relationship and the impact this recent discovery had on it. She wasn't going to give up without a fight.

* * *

**I am back! This would have come out sooner but I was struggling with a few minor plot points. And I got sick - I always get a nasty cold after international flights so that wasn't too surprising. Just like I should have known there would be screaming babies on the plane crying nine hours non-stop. **

**Anyway, t****ell me what you think. I have been writing and rewriting bits and pieces so feedback is appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"Hermione," the young witch's eyes widened. The second she had left her daughter's room she heard her name being yelled from downstairs. "Malfoy let me in, I need to talk to Hermione."

"You are drunk," she heard Draco respond resolutely. "Go home and sleep this off, Weasel. Hermione doesn't want you here, especially not like this."

"What do you know," Ron's answer was slurred heavily. "That's my daughter in there and I have every right."

Hermione frowned. She was just returning from tucking Sophie in for the night but hadn't heard anything until she had left her daughter's bedroom. She sighed in relive. Draco must have thrown up a silencing charm as to not disturb Sophie's sleep the second Ron had shown up.

"And that's where you're wrong," Draco snarled. "This is Hermione's decision and nobody else's. I know for a fact she doesn't want a drunken loser around her daughter. Never mind that it is past eight and a girl her age ought to be sleeping."

"Don't tell me what to do, Death Eater," Hermione had just arrived at the bottom of the stairs and watched Ron trying to poke Draco in the chest. Yet, he was failing miserably in his altered state of mind.

"Ronald," she moved next to Draco who put a protective hand on her back and scowled at her ex. "Go home."

"I need to... talk to you," the redhead slurred.

Hermione caught a whiff of firewhiskey. She rolled her eyes. There had been articles about Ron's partying and womanizing but the papers claimed he had changed after meeting his fiancée. She felt bad for the woman remembering how self-involved Ron could be.

"About our daugh... daughter," Ron continued. "I want to see her... Bugger, I don't even know her name. We could be a proper family, forget everything that happened."

"I already told you she is asleep," Draco snarled, "not that you would get to see her in your current state anyway."

Ron frowned at Draco as he was swaying back and forth. His eyes narrowed as he studied the blond with hatred in his eyes. For an instant Hermione feared Ron would start another brawl. But she would be ready for it this time and didn't have to worry about Sophie seeing anything.

"So," he finally turned back to Hermione. "You are dating him! What happened to Zabini? Bet he dropped you as soon as he found out you were pregnant with my child?"

Hermione glared at her ex-boyfriend. How could she have ever been in love with someone like him? He hadn't grown up at all since she had last seen him over five years ago. He was still loud, inconsiderate and obnoxious. She wasn't perfect but at least didn't treat other's as disrespectful as Ron would at times. Yet, she felt relieve at the same time. Despite everything she surely had dodged a bullet on this one.

"Go home, Ron," Hermione urged him firmly. "Before you say something you regret. Sophie is asleep anyway and I am not springing this situation on her like this. If you meet her - and that's a very big if - it'll be on my terms. I am her mother - the only parent she's ever known - so this is entirely up to me. Now, go home and sleep this off."

"You bitch," Ron slurred.

Hermione was getting annoyed. This wasn't going anywhere. But before anything else could be said she saw Draco grab her ex by the shirt and push him backwards. Hermione wasn't a fan of violence but could admit to herself that this was likely the only way Ron would leave them alone.

"Thanks," Hermione sighed as she spelled the front door locked and raised the wards before walking into the kitchen.

"It's my fault," Draco followed her. "I opened the door. I am just glad I threw up a silencing charm the second I saw him. Did you hear anything when you were upstairs?"

"No," she grabbed some butterbeer from the fridge and they went back into the living room. "Honestly, I didn't think he'd show up. I thought it would be Molly knocking down my door instead. The game ended hours ago and they left before the match even started. I am sure Ginny went straight to her mother with the news about Sophie."

"Are you worried about them," Draco took his drink and sat down next to her. After Puddlemere's win in the late afternoon Hermione had invited him over for dinner - well take-out since Hermione didn't cook.

"Yes," Hermione admitted quietly. "You see how Ron acted. And it sounds strange because I wanted them to know and acknowledge Sophie for so long but now I am worried about what's going to happen. She's been mine for all these years and... God, I sound incredibly selfish and awful. This isn't about me."

"I don't think you do," he swung an arm over the back of the couch as Hermione turned toward him. "And you're right, it isn't about you. But you don't know how this is going to affect Sophie so it's only natural to feel apprehensive about this. And who knows how involved the Weasley's want to be. Maybe they won't even care."

"I doubt that," Hermione snorted unattractively. "No, Molly values family more than anything. You heard Ginny, they didn't know. Molly would never stand for a member of her family being outcast. She and I were often at odds with each other. Little things really, but she always judged me much harder than Harry. Really, she seems to be a very harsh mother-in-law and Harry is special because he is the Chosen One. I remember her being very unkind to Fleur. Nobody is good enough for her babies. I just never thought I would be in this position. And frankly Fleur was a bit arrogant but Bill loved her and Molly should have just respected that."

She stopped her rant. Really Draco didn't need to hear all this.

"Sophie is blood," she added quietly. "I know that makes a huge difference in her mind and she would want a part in her life. That's why I tried to let them know about her but none of them ever read any my letters."

They sat in silence for a few minutes each in deep thought over the day's events. Hermione's head was still spinning from everything that had happened since that morning. She hadn't seen a single Weasley in years and she couldn't believe Ron would act this way in public.

"I am sorry he hit you," Hermione shot Draco a tight smile. "Does it still hurt? I do have an ointment I could give you."

Draco shook his head. Hermione had given him a pain potion a little while ago and his chin felt a bit tight but that was it. However, the combination of butterbeer and the potion was messing with his head and he took a few deep breaths to clear his brain.

"Can you tell I was hit," the way she looked at him had Draco suddenly feel a bit self-conscious.

The brunette shook her head as she gently touched his jaw. The Slytherin closed his eyes as he felt her hands on him. They were small, gentle and he wanted to feel her touch on other parts of his body as well. He turned to look at her and he couldn't help but feel desire in the pit of his stomach.

He sighed. He'd been patient and been giving her space but he couldn't just sit back anymore. He wanted her just as much as Weasley and Blaise. How could one woman drive all these men so crazy? He rolled his eyes. Bloody sod, he was one of them. But maybe he was just fooling himself and she wasn't interested at all. A sudden urge made him pull her onto his lap. His hand found its way into her hair and he tilted her head so she was looking straight at him.

"You smell good," he blurted out before he knew what he was doing.

"Well, thank you," Hermione laughed nervously but didn't get off his lap. "Maybe I should take you to St. Mungo's after all. You might have a concussion."

"It's the potion," Draco shook his head which unfortunately caused his head to spin a bit. "I shouldn't have had that butterbeer with it. They don't mix well."

He leant back on her couch and contemplated the day. Weasley had called Hermione a slut and insinuated that she couldn't be trusted around Blaise - going as far as believing they had slept together. And Blaise actually did want her. But there was something in the Weasel's tone of voice that bothered him. It was resentful and Draco couldn't shake the feeling that the ginger git was still in love with his ex.

He exhaled loudly and looked at Hermione. She was studying him carefully. That sexy, feisty little muggleborn surely had a way of making men go crazy. Merlin, in his entire life he had only been in one physical altercation like this before. Ironically it had involved the very same witch he had sitting on his lap.

The temptation to try and kiss her again was excruciating. There was chemistry, maybe even sexual tension between the two of them. Until now he hadn't pressured her at all. But he knew that if he wanted to move forward with whatever was going on between them he would have to push her a little. And to be able to do just that he needed some answers first.

"What went on between you and Blaise," Draco tried to hide the jealous tone in his voice.

"What are you talking about," Hermione stared at him in surprise. He had never questioned her on these things. This sudden change in Draco made her wary.

"I want you," Draco huffed and he sounded somewhat irritated now. "I probably don't have the right to question you but I am not some Gryffindor pushover and I can't shake the feeling that something is off here. The whole thing is weird. Blaise - of all people - is in crazy about you. And after all these years, despite believing the worst of you, Weasel still has some lingering feelings for you as well."

"No, he doesn't," she stared at Draco not sure where his current line of questioning was coming from. "And Blaise thought he fancied me a long time ago. I don't even know why you would say this. We were friends during our Seventh Year, that's it. Ron was always jealous and suspicious when it came to Blaise but nothing ever happened between us."

"Then why did Weasley think you slept with him," Draco continued to dig for answers.

"I don't know," Hermione sounded exasperated. "I was never interested in him. I mean look at Blaise, he dates all these beautiful women but he's just out for a bit of fun. I am the complete opposite of them and cannot possibly compare to any of them. I am just average."

Draco studied her for a second. Did she really not know the effect she had on men? He was sure Weasley was still pining after her years later. Even Blaise couldn't wait for him to mess up so he could swoop in and get his chance with her. He shook his head at that thought. He'd be damned to let that happen.

"Alright," Draco finally spoke again. "You cannot date him then."

"Huh," Hermione asked dumbly. She was very confused by the entire conversation.

"Granger, we both know you're smarter than this," Draco shot back immediately.

"You're telling me ...I mean...," she wasn't sure what was going on.

But as soon as she realized what he was saying a sudden burst of indignation had her struggling to get away from him. Draco, however, was stronger than her and simply kept her on his lap by placing his free hand around her waist.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Hermione spoke again, "I can very well date whoever I want, Malfoy."

"So you want to date Blaise," the blond really wasn't sure why he was acting like this. He'd been in love with this witch for years. The only explanation was that the thought of Blaise getting what he had wanted for so long had him seeing red. Or the pain potion- butterbeer mix was going to his head. Either way, he was going to get answers now.

"No," Hermione shot back.

She bit her lip. She didn't need to think about wanting Blaise and there hadn't been any hesitation when she answered. But she worried now because she knew exactly what Draco was going to ask next. Gulping heavily she waited for the inevitable as the temperature in the room seemed to increase steadily.

"What about me," Draco finally asked in a husky tone. "We almost kissed."

"I don't know," Hermione whispered afraid her voice would break if she spoke any louder.

But she knew better. Her recent workout schedule was proof enough for her intense yearning for this man. Merlin, she liked Draco. He wasn't Malfoy the cruel boy she had known in school anymore. No, he was Draco, the man Sophie already adored and seemed to have bonded with so easily.

"I think you know very well," Draco countered as he gently stroked her neck. "And I think if this was just up to you we'd be doing this dance around each other for years."

Hermione gasped. This man made her dizzy with longing and it wouldn't take much more for her to lose her mind. She shook her head slowly - trying to both deny his words and to clear her head.

"No, no more hiding," he simply refused to let this go. "What do you think will happen if you just admit how you feel? Is the thought of being with me really that terrifying? What are you scared of? "

"That you leave me and Sophie," Hermione spoke softly.

He exhaled sharply as her answer hit him right in the gut. Damn those people! They had really messed this amazing and confident woman up. But at least he had finally gotten to what was holding her back.

"You've seen today how my former friends acted toward me," she continued. "What if you realize I am not what you want? What's going to happen to Sophie when you decide you're bored and leave me?"

"You know I care about her," Draco reiterated with all the sincerity he could gather.

"I know," Hermione closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, "and she adores you. But what if things don't work out between us? What if you get tired of me because I am not who you though I was? What if I am too bossy or boring? I am not what you think I am. No, I am a rigid workaholic. She'd be crushed if you suddenly disappeared from her life again. And it would be all my fault. All the books say that single mothers have to be careful with the men they're dating. Don't introduce someone who you're not sure is going to stick around. We've done this all backwards. She's already attached to you."

"Bugger the books," Draco willed her to look at him and then stared right at her. "And I have no intention of going anywhere. This - the two of you - is it to me. You will find that the decision to be with me will always be in your hands. I've always wanted you. I watched you every day for years. Merlin Granger, I would have switched sides for you if it hadn't been for my mother's safety. I prayed every day during the war that you were somewhere safe. I just hoped you were smart enough to hide.

When news came that the Death Eaters who raided your parents' house found it empty I was relieved thinking you were somewhere far away with them -just to be crushed again when you were brought to the Manor with Potter and Weasley. Should've known a bloody Gryffindor like you wouldn't just hide. So I lied about not knowing who Potter was to protect you. I didn't care about your friends but I knew you did. But mother recognized you because I've pointed you out in Diagon Alley one too many times hoping she would see you were different. It's my fault you ...," he paused at the thought of her torture before continuing. "It has always been you, Hermione."

"Oh," was all Hermione could say after hearing his confession.

She wasn't sure how she felt at this moment. There were butterflies in her stomach and a big lump in her throat. She hadn't felt anything like this since Ron. But was she ready to trust a man with her heart again? What about Sophie's heart? Hermione closed her eyes at that thought. She knew he already had Sophie's heart. Sophie talked about him constantly, asked for him to come over and spent time with her. And he took the time to be with Sophie - and not just to get to her.

"But you were always so cruel to me," Hermione finally managed to protest. She felt the sudden urge to retreat to familiar territory. Talking about the boy that had hated her seemed like a safer and smarter route at the moment.

"Self-preservation," Draco laced his hand through her hair and gently pushed her head forward until their foreheads touched. "I was taught to hate you and what you stand for. You know what kind of beating I would have received from my housemates and my father for just liking you? But I always watched you. I think I know almost everything about you, the person you really are deep down inside. At first I thought I was noticing you because you were one of Potter's friends but I soon discovered that wasn't why."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. She was dizzy thinking about his confession. But there was more. She was falling for the guy whose lap she was sitting on. He made her heart flutter and her breath hitch every time he looked at her. His touch made her skin tingle with delight and she wanted to cry at how devoted he was to Sophie and how much her daughter liked - no loved - him.

"I haven't been with anyone besides Ron," she finally confessed and a blush crept up her body. "I am scared. What if I get hurt again?"

Draco's heart beat faster than he could ever imagine. Her words hit him right in the gut. How could one person be strong and fragile at the same time? He hated that Weasley had touched her, wanted to be the only one that would know her body that way. However, he also knew Sophie wouldn't exist in that scenario and that wasn't acceptable either.

"I won't pressure you anymore," he moved his head and gently kissed her cheek before whispering into her ear, "The move is yours Granger! I've wanted you for so long I can wait a bit longer. I have waited for years to just have this chance to tell you how I feel," he gently grabbed her chin and tilted her head up to look at her, "I am willing to do whatever it takes to prove to you that you and Sophie belong with me."

Hermione looked at him. She liked him - a lot! He had shown how much he cared for her. Not a lot of men would put so much effort into winning over mother and daughter at the same time. With that in mind she finally made a decision.

"I want you too," she spoke softly and at first Draco was sure he had imagined her words. Yet the shy look on her face told him otherwise.

Before she could change her mind Hermione closed the short distance between them. She carefully kissed his jaw. It was a silent apology for getting hit by her ex. Next she kissed his cheek and the side of his mouth before finally softly pressing her lips against Draco's. She followed it up with another light kiss before moving away again. Smiling shyly she gently grabbed his face with both hands and looked deep into his eyes. The passion and desire reflected in those grey eyes almost made her dizzy. She bit her bottom lip nervously and watched as Draco's gaze dropped down to her mouth. Hermione swallowed hard. She was suddenly overwhelmed by the entire situation. She didn't want to stop but was overcome by a bout of the jitters.

Draco was getting frustrated. He was resisting the urge to take control because he wanted to let Hermione get more comfortable with what was happening between them. But she was driving him insane with her teasing. Wrapping an arm around her waist he pulled closer while his other hand quickly settled at the nape of her neck again. He carefully tilted her head exposing the smooth skin of her neck and nibbled on the exposed flesh just above her collarbone.

Hermione gasped and felt him grin as he continued kissing and nipping his way up her throat. Pulling his face up she looked at him. Merlin, what was he doing to her? She suddenly felt an urge to be even closer to him, to feel his body, his hands and his lips - everything. Her own body was burning with need. Pushing herself impossibly close to him she kissed him with all she had.

The second their lips met again Hermione's heart beat so fast that she was sure it would burst soon. But she wasn't going to let anything stop her this time. No, she wanted this more than anything, needed it like air. Her heart could very well explode from overexertion but she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she stopped now. Not when it felt so amazingly good. Somehow kissing him felt right and it seemed like she was always meant to end up right there in his arms. She loved how Draco was slowly taking charge. His tongue gently slid over her soft bottom lip. She responded by opening her mouth with a deep moan and he growled when their tongues finally connected.

"Fuck Granger," he mumbled breathlessly between kisses as Hermione's finger's trailed along his spine. "I'll never be able to let you go now."

He was a goner. This witch literally had him by the balls after one amazing snog. He groaned as his hands roamed her curves. Her body was amazing - curves in all the right places and an arse he'd wanted to squeeze for an eternity. He finally would able to explore every inch of her. Merlin, he had waited over a decade for this very moment and reality paled to any daydream, hidden fantasy or vision for the future he may have had.

* * *

**As always let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning and was surprised how late it already was. Stretching lazily she felt the sunlight coming through her bedroom window. It has been a while since the last time she had slept in. Even on weekends she was up by seven because Sophie tended to be an early riser.

Touching her swollen lips she remembered what an incredible kisser Draco was. Even now her lips were still tingling from his slow and passionate kisses. She sighed heavily. Just thinking of the previous night made her giddy with happiness. His hands on her body had taken her breath away and his whispered endearments still made her dizzy with yearning. Yet, while he had spent the night with her, he had sensed just how far he could push it and never crossed over that unspoken line of her comfort zone. Sleeping in his arms was fine but that didn't mean she was going to have sex with him on their first night as a couple.

She turned in her bed hoping to see the man that made her feel like on cloud nine but noticed the other side was empty. The Gryffindor frowned and suddenly worried. Had he just left her without a word or even a note? Maybe he wasn't as understanding as she had thought and he had lost interest. Merlin, had she already screwed this up?

Just then, her little girl's laughter rang throughout the house followed by a low, amused voice. Draco hadn't left after all. And yes, she was officially pathetic. But despite having a four year old daughter she was quite inexperienced when it came to relationships. She remembered how during her Hogwarts years Lavender and Parvati had always been talking about the ground rules of dating. In all honestly she had always thought of those rules as silly. But then she never did have time or patience for games and there was nothing wrong just wanting to be with Draco.

Hermione quickly got out of bed and walked toward her bedroom door. The sweet sound of Sophie's giggles and joyful shrieks at Draco's antics had her fall even harder for the man. Glad that Sophie was entertained she decided to take a quick shower before going downstairs. Even though Draco seemed to want to stick around, there certainly was no reason to risk letting the sight of her bed-head scare him off.

"What's that," Hermione saw Sophie point to the pan on the stove fifteen minutes later.

"Careful Mini-Granger," Draco stopped her from touching it by gently placing a hand on her wrist. "It's hot. And those are breakfast sausages. "

Leaning against the kitchen doorframe Hermione watched the two of them. Crookshanks walked up to her and circled around her legs purring contently. She picked up her familiar but continued watching the scene in front of her. It was absolutely idyllic and she couldn't help the smile spreading across her face. Sophie - glad in an apron and with her messy hair pulled into a ponytail - was standing on a stepstool helping Draco prepare a huge breakfast. The two of them made a great team. She thought back to the previous night and all the promises that had been uttered. Could she really be this lucky?

"Mummy," Sophie spun around excitedly after the half-Kneazle let out a particular loud purr. "You're up. Draco said to let you sleep because you needed it. Look Mummy, we're making breakfast for you. We have pancakes, sausages and soon some eggs."

"Wow sweetie," Hermione kissed Sophie's forehead. "That's amazing. And you are helping?"

The little girl nodded proudly and Hermione gave her a quick squeeze. She glanced at Draco who looked great in jeans and a shirt. She suddenly wondered where he had gotten the clothes from.

"Minnie," he answered her unasked question. "I summoned her this morning to bring me something to wear."

He circled his arm around Hermione's waist pulling her closer. She shot a quick look at Sophie whose head was turned. Leaning closer she kissed him quickly on the lips. But instead of letting her go he gently took her chin and continued kissing her. She liked the way he was making her feel so much that she almost forgot they weren't alone.

"Yucky," Sophie giggled and Hermione swatted Draco lightly before moving away.

"I can't believe I slept this well," Hermione asked as she moved to pour herself a big mug of coffee with cream. "How long have you two been up?"

"An hour maybe," Draco responded. "I heard Sophie playing in her room and didn't think it was right for her to see me sleep with you ... I mean next to you. I wasn't sure Sophie should see us sleep in the same bed."

"But trying to snog me in front of her is fine," Hermione challenged good naturedly. "Don't worry! She's still too young to know about what it may mean. So I think we're fine as long as you're not naked..."

Hermione stopped and blushed at that thought. Regardless, she couldn't help but wonder how he looked underneath all his clothing. Thinking of her own body she felt rather self-conscious. Lavender always told her she had an amazing body but she was unconvinced. Yes, running and yoga helped her stay fit but nobody had seen her naked since Sophie was born. Surely, her body has changed since her pregnancy. Draco, on the other hand, was probably hiding an amazingly gorgeous body under those nice fitting clothes. Her eyes widened as she looked at him. Merlin, she was still picturing him naked and his raised eyebrows confirmed that he was fully aware of it as well.

"Since you claim you're sticking around she'll have to get used to it," she carried on ignoring his smug smirk. "And I think she decided you're going to be part of our life a while ago. She adores you. I don't think that will change anytime soon as long as you don't break her heart."

"I'd never," he promised with all the sincerity he could muster. "And I am not going anywhere!"

Hermione knew there was much more behind those words. The young witch looked at him and her breath hitched as she saw the look on Draco's face. Merlin, he was serious! Why was this man - her former rival - so easy to fall for when her heart had been so guarded for years?

"By the way," Draco drew her out of her thoughts. "Did you ever have a chance to look at last night's Prophet? We've made the cover."

The brunette narrowed her eyes at him. She didn't like the sound of this. With a sigh she took the paper and sat down at the table while Draco and Sophie continued making breakfast. Her eyes widened as she spotted a picture of herself, Sophie and Draco at the Quidditch match the previous day right on the front page. The article itself speculated about Sophie's parentage and Draco and Hermione's growing relationship. Yet, the main focus was the argument between Draco and Ron. It spoke about their school rivalry and Draco's family's involvement with Voldemort and the Death Eaters. However it seemed to twist reality when it came to Ron's physical attack on Draco and his subsequent removal from the audience.

"They are still acting like you are a Death Eater despite the fact that you were there with me," Hermione threw the paper down after finishing the article.

"I am used to it," Draco shrugged.

"Yes, but that doesn't make it right. They're pretty much insinuating that you were the aggressor even though there were enough witnesses to tell them what really happened," Hermione huffed angrily.

She looked at Draco. While the rivalry between him, Ron and Harry was still very much alive he had worked hard to turn his life around. It just wasn't fair that he was still judged based on the mistakes of his youth. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Hold on, I'll be right back," Hermione quickly got up and walked to get the front door.

"Miss Granger?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded as she looked at man at the door. "How can I help you?"

"You are Miss Hermione Granger," the man asked again, "of Number 21 Market Street?"

Hermione looked at the man dumbfounded. Something about him made her feel absolutely uneasy and she suddenly wished she hadn't answered the door.

"You've been served," he handed her an envelope before disapparating with a loud pop.

"What the hell," Hermione muttered as she turned the letter in her hand around to study it. "_McKinley Law Firm_, what would they serve me with?"

There was nothing visibly wrong with the letter and a quick diagnostic spell on it confirmed just that. She settled down on a chair in her living room to study it. She had heard of the McKinley Law Firm before and knew they were legitimate. Finally opening the letter she readied herself for anything. But somehow this wasn't what she had expected.

"Who was it," Draco's voice suddenly startled her. "Hey, are you ok?"

She looked at him and tried to tell him what she had just read. Her voice, however, seemed to fail her. Instead she just handed him the parchment with shaking hands.

"I don't even know when he had time to do all this," Hermione held back a sob. "They haven't even known about her for a day and they're already... He was here just last night - drunk as can be - and now he's already involved a lawyer. Who does this?"

Draco looked at the letter head. Weasley had hired a pretty respectable and successful law firm. Surely, his fiancée was paying for them. There was no way in hell someone living on a Ministry income could afford such a high prized firm. He continued to read the letter and let out a low hiss.

"Weasley is demanding a paternity test," he looked at her incredulously. "Isn't it obvious that she's his?"

Hermione started biting her nails nervously. All these years she had wanted these people to be part of her daughter's life but the fact that Ron was seeking out a lawyer had her worried. She wasn't against Sophie knowing her father or his family. However, she would prefer to take things as slow as possible to ensure Sophie wasn't negatively affected by any of it.

"I think he's after custody," Hermione wiped her eyes. "You heard him last night. He was talking about being a _proper family_. He maybe he's using this to punish me."

Hermione looked at Draco. He wiped the tears out of her face and pulled her into his arms. She couldn't believe how a beautiful and peaceful morning had turned around so completely in such a short amount of time. Just a few minutes ago she had been giddy over her new relationship with this man. Now she was worried about what her ex had planned.

"It's just not fair," Hermione sobbed into his chest. "Has he even considered how this would affect her? She doesn't even know him. What if he gets even partial custody? They're strangers that she's never met in her life. My baby would be all alone and scared."

"Hermione," Draco rubbed her back. "Don't even think that. All he's asking for at the moment is a paternity test. It says right here that you have two weeks to comply with this order. I am going to contact my own lawyer so you can discuss the situation with him. He's brilliant. No matter what he's after it's better to know what rights you have and what they can and cannot do regarding custody for Sophie."

"Mummy, Draco" Sophie came bouncing into the room. "Where did you go? I want to eat."

"I am not going to let him do this to her," Hermione whispered before disentangling herself from him.

* * *

"Thank you for meeting with us so quickly," Hermione walked Antioch Pritchard, Draco's lawyer, into her living room.

Draco had contacted him right after breakfast and he had been able to meet with them within a few hours. Hermione assumed the fact that Draco's family was a big client helped get the man to agree to the meeting so quickly. Luckily her parents weren't working that day and able to watch Sophie for her.

"It's an honor, Miss Granger. Draco," Mr. Pritchard shook their hands before taking the seat Hermione offered him. "Tell me what this is about."

Hermione quickly explained the entire situation while the lawyer made notes. It was especially hard for her to remember the day she had found out about her pregnancy and caught Ron cheating.

"I agree. It does sound like he's trying to establish paternity to go after custody," Mr. Pritchard looked at Hermione sympathetically as he glanced over the letter. "Because he isn't listed on her birth certificate he could argue that you purposely denied him his daughter. He may have a case here."

"He wasn't there when I gave birth and refused to sign the birth certificate," Hermione shot back while Draco squeezed her thigh gently. "I still have the letter he sent me after she was born claiming there was no way she was his daughter. But she was born three weeks earlier due to the stress I experienced during pregnancy. The first time he's acknowledged her as his own was last night. He stopped by drunk yelling at the top of his lungs. "

"He stopped by drunk," Mr. Pritchard looked up.

"Yes, when Hermione was putting Sophie to bed he was yelling at me to let him in the house. He wanted Hermione to give him a chance to be a proper family," Draco explained trying to hide his own anger while the lawyer made some quick notes.

"Well," he finally spoke after finishing taking his notes. "Do you want him to be part of your daughter's life?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded without hesitation. "But she's four now and aware of much more than she used to be. It's hard enough to explain to her why her father isn't around when she asked about him. But now he suddenly just shows up and wants to know her. I want this to happen - but on our terms. At this point I know what's best for her and I want to ensure she doesn't get hurt."

"Considering all of this I don't think he'll have a chance for custody," he looked at Hermione and she felt instantly relieved. "You've been her only parent for all these years. You have proof that you made reasonable attempts to involve him. I don't see the Wizengamot disagreeing with that. But you may have to consent to supervised visitation."

Hermione sighed in relieve. She was fine with visitation. As a matter of fact she actually wanted Ron and the Weasleys to be part of Sophie's life. They were Sophie's family and she deserved to know them even if Hermione's relationship with them was nonexistent.

"What about the paternity test," Hermione asked. "I don't want her subjected to something like that and I never denied that he's her father."

"If you get me a copy of that letter he sent you after she was born I could file a petition to stop the paternity test," Mr. Pritchard explained. "You admit he's the father anyway and we could cite the possible psychological consequences this will have on a four year old child."

Hermione nodded and quickly got up to get the letter. She was glad she had kept all her communication with both Ron and the Weasley's in case Sophie would ever want to read them.

"Is there any way that he could get full custody," Draco asked as soon as Hermione left the room. "I am talking worst case scenario."

"Yes," the lawyer answered solemnly. "You never know what could happen. It's up to the Wizengamot to decide who would be the better parent. I don't see anything that could interfere with their perception of Miss Granger. Despite how she was portrayed by Skeeter her reputation is stellar and as a business owner she's easily scheduling work around her daughter's needs. The only concern I have is you, Draco."

Draco looked at the other man in surprise. He had been his family's lawyer for years and had handled many cases - both civil and criminal - for them. The man relied on his family's business and was usually much less forward than this.

"Her reputation is great," Mr. Pritchard reiterated. "But yours is not. After the war your record was wiped clean because you were a minor and not held responsible for what happened. But because of your family's notoriety among us many witches and wizards still remember it anyhow. If Mr. Weasley really wanted to pursue custody he could easily attack Miss Granger for associating with someone like you and question her overall judgment. It's a cheap shot but it's something to consider."

Just then Hermione walked back with a copy of the letter. The blond watched her and she smiled at him optimistically before walking Mr. Pritchard to the door. He, on the other hand, stayed behind deep in thought. Hermione was a great mother and there was no way anyone would be able to deny that.

But Pritchard was right. He was a potential dark spot on her reputation. Yes, he was reformed and his record had been wiped clean years ago. However, the article in the Prophet proved that many people still saw him as Voldemort supporter and were willing to believe anything about him.

He cursed under his breath. There could very well come a point where Hermione would have to choose between their relationship and the well-being of her daughter. Even though he had promised Hermione he wasn't going to leave he would have no other choice then to step back to ensure Sophie stayed with Hermione.

* * *

"This is what you're after," Astoria watched Antioch Pritchard leave Granger's home from a row of overgrown shrubbery across the street. "When can I finally get my Draco back? The longer I wait the deeper she'll get her filthy claws into him. I have been sitting back watching them and taking pictures just to make sure you get what you want. I am losing my patience and I am not going to wait much longer."

"Don't worry, Astoria," the other witch moved forward speaking soothingly to her. Astoria was a loose cannon and she had to be careful how she dealt with her. "She'll never want to see him again when we're through with her."

"Damn it," Astoria hissed quietly as she continued watching the Granger home. "You better make sure I get what I want."

"Merlin," she sighed and rolled her eyes at Astoria. "You are truly spoilt rotten."

She had chosen to work with Astoria because they had a common interest when it came to Hermione Granger. Astoria wanted her boyfriend back and believed the muggleborn witch was standing between her and her happiness. But the youngest Greengrass was slowly becoming a liability and she was debating about cutting her loose sooner rather than later. Really, she didn't need her anymore. She had indulged Astoria long enough and really she was almost done serving her purpose.

"You promised me I would have Draco by now," Astoria continued ignoring her taunt. "Watching and taking pictures is not going to accomplish much. And my warnings to her have gone nowhere. As a matter of fact, it brought them even closer together."

Astoria suddenly stopped pacing to turn and stare at the other witch. After following Hermione Granger for weeks she was sure the young woman was a great mother. There was no way anyone would be able to prove otherwise. The only way to discredit Hermione as a mother was to taint someone she associated with.

"What are your plans for my Draco," Astoria narrowed her eyes at her suspiciously.

"Let's just say she'll never forgive Draco if his reputation is the reason she loses custody of her child," her accomplice smiled evilly. "It's not like she's going to miss the kid. I hear muggles breed like garden gnomes. She can have a bunch more."

"I am not letting you pull my Draco through the mud," Astoria poked her in the chest. "What's the point of marrying a rich pureblood like him if he's ostracized from society? I am not letting you do that!"

"Well," she looked around to make sure she wasn't seen before raising her wand to aim it at Astoria. "If that's how you feel I supposed you outlived your usefulness."

Astoria's body fell to the ground as soon as the red light of the spell hit her chest. Marguerite Loudin carefully poked the other woman's unconscious body with the pointed tip of her elegant high-heels. It was a good thing she hadn't worn her strappy sandals today after all.

She cast a quick disillusionment charm to conceal the body. Hopefully, Astoria would be out long enough so that she could wait until Malfoy didn't have an alibi. With a bit of manipulation she would easily be able to pin the stupid girl's death on Draco Malfoy. She would have preferred framing Miss Granger but unfortunately she was too virtuous for anyone to believe she was capable of this. So, framing her boyfriend and then using Hermione Granger's bad judgment with men against her would surely be good enough to gain custody of her child.

* * *

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed the previous chapter. I was a bit lazy in responding so I am just going to use this spot right here to say how amazing you guys are. I love every review and it encourages me to write even during lazy and unmotivated weeks (aka last week).**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I usually don't like answering questions here but I had an anonymous review with a few concerns and couldn't just pm that person. Yes, the spell Maggie cast wasn't an Avada Kadavra but a stunner (hence red instead of green). She wanted Astoria unconscious to kill her later. Since Draco was spending time with Hermione and Sophie he had an alibi and Maggie wanted to wait to kill Astoria until Draco had nobody to confirm his alibi so she could kill her and then frame Malfoy. I hope that makes sense. I thought I explained it at the end of the last chapter but I guess it's sometimes easy to simplify things because I know what I mean and just assume others would get it too. **

Chapter 12

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy looked over at Draco and huffed loudly. She hadn't really seen much of her son in recent weeks and she was sure he hadn't slept in his own bed for the past week. However, today - just as she had been running late to leave for some rather unimportant charity event - he had arrived at the Manor and asked to have tea with her. Of course she had agreed.

Studying him now she couldn't help the irritation bubble up inside her. She had been watching him pout worse than he had as a young child all afternoon. To top it all off he didn't even seem to notice his own mother sitting right across from him.

"Draco," she finally decided to face the problem head on.

Yet Draco still wasn't paying any attention to her. She put down her tea cup with a loud clang and winced at the sound. Still nothing! This was unacceptable. She quickly contemplated whether clearing her throat would be more effective than coughing. Really, as a socialite she didn't like either choice considering it to be rather bad-mannered. However, she wasn't used to being ignored like this and especially not by her own son.

"How are things going with Miss Granger," Narcissa was sure he wasn't listening this time. "Have you been staying with her all week?"

"Huh," Draco finally snapped to attention.

"Really," Narcissa was shaking her head in amusement. "I have been trying to get your attention ever since we sat down. But as soon as I mention your girlfriend's name you perk up."

"How do you know about that," Draco looked at his mother in surprise.

"Oh dear, your best friend is the town's gossip," Narcissa sounded exasperated. "Pansy has been telling anyone that would listen. She's quite happy with your choice. So, how are things going?"

"You don't object to our relationship," Draco looked at her in surprise.

Besides disapproving of Hermione's heritage the young Slytherin had assumed his mother wouldn't be too happy about him dating a single mother. After all, he had been raised with very traditional values. His mother was a strong believer in waiting until marriage to have sex. She knew Draco had slept with a few witches and disapproved strongly. Furthermore, she had also made sure he knew a child out of wedlock was unacceptable.

"You've been in love with her since second year," Narcissa shot him the patented Malfoy smirk. "I thought of it as a phase back then and I admit I wasn't always happy with your choice. But now I am thinking that after the disaster with Miss Greengrass it may actually be a good idea to date someone completely different. And how could I not want you to be with someone you've been in love with for years?"

Draco nodded absentmindedly. Apparently his feelings for Hermione had been the worst kept secret ever. And of course his mother would voice her approval now that he had to worry that his own reputation would hurt Hermione's chances in a possible custody battle.

"Alright what is the problem then," Narcissa huffed in annoyance.

Draco stared at his mother and rolled his eyes. Narcissa Malfoy would make sure he'd spill his guts eventually. Instead of wasting hours on being interrogated he just told her the entire story surrounding Sophie, Weasley and the possible custody battle. He also shared his worries about how his bad name could negatively affect the outcome of that fight for Hermione.

"Oh, that is ridiculous," Narcissa exclaimed as soon as her son finished his concerns. "I bet you haven't even told her about your fears. You should at least talk to her. She should be the one to make this choice not you. Merlin, I am sure I raised you better than that."

"Mother," Draco shot her warning look. "This is serious..."

"Yes," Narcissa interrupted immediately. "And it isn't fair to leave her in the dark. You may think it's the right thing to do but it isn't. Your father kept many things from me for years. Yes, I agreed with his joining the Death Eaters but I didn't know that meant he would pledge your life to the Dark Lord as well. But quite frankly, I never understood the consequences of his actions until _he_ took up residence in our home. Had your father been more honest with me, a lot of things wouldn't have happened. You shouldn't have been involved in that mess when you weren't even out of Hogwarts yet."

"Right," Draco drawled. "And that's the exact reason I should stay away from her."

Narcissa looked down at her teacup. As his mother she felt that he had suffered enough - especially since the brunt of the public's perception of him was her husband's fault rather than Draco's. But due to the prominence of their family he would have to live with the events of the war forever. Anytime the papers wrote about him he was referred to as an ex-Death Eater even though he had been acquitted years ago. Yes, she was rather biased but it was time her son caught a break.

Narcissa was about to respond to his comment when Minnie popped into the room wringing her hands nervously. Both Malfoys looked at her in surprise. The elf was shaking heavily and was unable to look at either of them.

"Mistress," the old elf's voice was full of anguish. "Minnie is sorry. Minnie told them to wait but they isn't listening. They is from the Ministry. They barge right in not caring about Mistress' orders."

"Minnie, calm down," Narcissa ordered evenly but the elf started sobbing just as a group of Aurors headed by Harry Potter himself entered the room. "What is the meaning of this?"

The men ignored Narcissa Malfoy's protests and walked straight past her. With a determined look on his face Harry stopped right in front of Draco.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," Harry sounded cold and detached as he put magical restraints on his childhood rival. "You are hereby under arrest for the attempted murder of your ex-girlfriend Astoria Greengrass, the use of at least one of the Unforgivable Curses and for being a general pain in my arse."

* * *

"For the millionth time," Draco snapped at Potter who had only just re-entered the room. "I did not try to kill my ex-girlfriend. I have an alibi. Have you contacted Hermione? I've been with her before spending the afternoon with my mother."

After being held in an interrogation cell for what seemed like an eternity Draco was getting impatient. Potter had questioned him about every aspect of his relationship and break-up with Astoria Greengrass and his whereabouts since the Quidditch match. He was tired of being asked the same questions over and over again. Surely Potter wanted him to slip up so he could pin something on him.

"Bullocks," Harry slammed his hands on the table. "Witnesses saw a blond person flee the scene just before discovering her unconscious body. You would have killed her if you hadn't been interrupted."

"You are fucking kidding me," Draco raised his voice. "I've been interrogated for hours because some sketchy witness statement about a blond person. And that's all you have against me? Just wait till I sue you and your entire department for unwarranted misuse of your authority."

Draco leaned back in the uncomfortable chair suddenly much more relaxed. They had nothing but a house of cards when it came to their so-called evidence against him. He wanted to laugh at how pathetic Potter was acting. He actually had an alibi for the time that the attack had happened therefore he was sure the accusation had more to do with his relationship with Hermione than anything else.

"I just find it very curious that both your mother and your girlfriend seem to be the only people who have seen you since the end of the Quidditch match," Harry smiled triumphantly. "Of course they would be willing to lie for you."

"And why would they have to lie for me," Draco smirked. "Why would someone like Hermione cover up an attempted murder?"

"Because you did it for her," Harry threw a good dozen photographs on the table. "We found these with Astoria. I'd say she was threatening Hermione and you snapped."

Draco slowly leaned forward and picked up the stack of pictures. He immediately let out a low hiss. They were all of Hermione while both Draco and Sophie appeared in a few as well.

"How did we not notice any of this," Draco frowned. "Why did she do this?"

"I thought you would be able to tell me," Harry shot back. "I do have a theory though. Miss Greengrass stalks your girlfriend and threatens her to force you to break up with her. You ask for a meeting but instead of reconciling with Astoria you threaten, torture and try to kill her with the Sectumsempra curse."

"I thought that one was your specialty," Draco interrupted mockingly while pointing to his own chest.

Harry glared at him but then continued with his theory ignoring Draco's taunt, "But someone interrupts you and you run from the scene."

"Potter, this is utter horse shite. I haven't seen her in at least three or four months," Draco snarled. "Yes, she was obsessed with me but I thought I got rid of her until Hermione's office got vandalized. But nothing has happened since and your little investigation went nowhere."

"I haven't given up on that case," Harry defended himself. "She was missing until now! I will interrogate Astoria as soon as she wakes up. But according to the Healer treating her it could be weeks before she regains consciousness."

"Oh, really," he asked sarcastically. "I didn't think you actually cared enough to put some effort into that case."

"That's not fair," Harry growled back. "It was a simple vandalism until now. I have murders and crimes involving Dark Magic to solve, a department to run and implement new procedures at the same. I can't be bothered...If you're involved in any shape or form then I am going to get you for this."

Potter was grasping at straws. Draco leant back lazily. With his hands behind his head he placed his feet on the table in front of him and shot Potter a lopsided grin.

"It must really piss you off," he finally spoke. "She isn't miserable without any of you. Nor did she need you to build a successful life for herself. You probably thought she would one day come crawling back to you begging you for forgiveness so you could be the hero once more."

"Shut up Malfoy," he had hit a nerve. "What happened between her and Ron is not the reason why I am not friends with her anymore."

"Oh, keep telling yourself that," Draco drawled. "But I've watched your miserable little group for years. I know the dynamics. You have chosen Weasley over her many times while she stuck with you and protected you even when she didn't agree with what you were doing. Did you really ever believe that she would cheat on Weasley?"

"Not that it is any of your business but she was terrible to Ginny," Harry shot back angrily.

Draco watched in amusement. It had been far too easy to get Potter of track. Really, he was so predictable and hotheaded that the Slytherin was able to take control of the conversation with just a few words.

"Somehow I doubt Hermione was the only one terrible here," he continued his taunt. "I reckon She-Weasel didn't like sharing the limelight. After all, Skeeter's book only mentioned her as a footnote. But that has all changed in recent years. There isn't a day you and your wife aren't mentioned in the Prophet. I bet she loves all that attention that would have been on Hermione had she stayed with the Weasel."

Harry huffed but Draco continued regardless. Taunting Potter was oddly satisfying.

"You know it's true," he responded. "People are drawn to Hermione despite her goody-two shoe ways and natural bossiness. And just so you know trying to frame me for whatever happened to Astoria won't help. Tell Weasel he won't get her back or custody of Sophie - that's his daughter's name by the way. "

"You can go home," Harry glared at Draco before he finally managed to speak again. "Hermione and your mother both have confirmed your alibi."

Draco smirked at Potter. He knew it had been only a matter of time before he would be let go because Potter had no real proof against him.

"Thanks," he slowly took his feet off the table and leaned forward to look Potter straight into the eyes. "Next time, don't play fucking games with me or you'll be sorry. And that's a promise."

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the waiting area inside the Auror department. She had been waiting for quite some time even though she had confirmed part of Draco's alibi what seemed like hours ago. He had been with her until he had left for the Manor. She just hoped that his mother would be able to confirm that he spent the rest of his day with her.

"Miss Granger," she spun around in surprise as she heard her name being called.

She had been in deep thought and started worrying the second she saw Narcissa Malfoy. What if his mother hadn't been able to vouch for Draco? Or even worse, she had felt it necessary to lie to protect Draco ending up contradicting her own statements.

"They should be releasing him soon," the elder witch smiled at her. "Though I reckon Mr. Potter is quite furious that all of Draco's time is accounted for."

"Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione squeaked nervously.

There was something about Narcissa Malfoy that made Hermione feel quite self-conscious. After all, this was her new boyfriend's mother and she wanted to make a good impression despite their past run-ins. Hermione groaned inwardly. The woman was well groomed, wore very expensive clothing and her hair was styled perfectly while her make-up was flawless. Hermione, on the other hand, currently wore her workout clothes, no make-up and had her hair pulled back in an awful mess of a ponytail.

The young witch's shoulders sacked dejectedly as Narcissa studied her appearance. She had been doing some yoga to relax when she had heard that Draco was in custody. Of course she hadn't bothered with changing.

"My son seems to be rather infatuated with you," Narcissa was now inspecting one of the chairs in the waiting area but seemed to decide against sitting down. "So much so that he thinks he may be harmful to a possible custody fight over your daughter."

"What," Hermione looked at her dumbfounded.

The young witch flushed bright red. She just wished she was more eloquent in front of Draco's mother. She was sure she already had to work hard to gain the woman's approval and her current state wasn't helping.

"Relax Miss Granger. I have no problem with your relationship," Narcissa scrunched up her nose suggesting otherwise. "It's quite the opposite actually. I am sure as a mother you understand my desire to want the best for him. Everything considered I do think you are quite a good match. However, my son has this preposterous notion that his past is going to hurt your chances in front of the Wizengamot."

"But that's silly," Hermione spouted completely ignoring her earlier concerns what Narcissa may think of her. "I am not going to lose custody because of him. I am not going to lose custody, period! Why didn't he tell me?

"I don't know," Narcissa smiled at the young woman's fire. "I take it you will handle the situation then."

Hermione just nodded.

"Good," the older witch continued. "I leave you to see to it then. Good day Miss Granger."

Hermione was flabbergasted by the encounter. It appeared that Draco wasn't the only Malfoy that had changed. However, she didn't have much time to think about any of it when she heard a door open. She swung around hoping whoever it was would be able to give her some information on Draco.

* * *

"Ronnie you want to go for lunch with me," Maggie smiled at her fiancé but hissed as soon as she spotted Hermione Granger at the opposite end of the room. "What is she doing here?"

Ron jumped at her voice. He had been staring at Hermione for the better part of the past hour. She looked great despite her raggedy clothing and he could tell she took care of herself without being too self-absorbed. He wanted Hermione to look at him, acknowledge him and maybe even talk to him to lay things to rest. However, his ex hadn't spared him one look while waiting for her boyfriend's release a mere twenty feet from him.

Quickly hiding the picture of Hermione and Sophie that he had stolen from evidence he finally turned to look at his fiancée. Maggie was a great girl and they would be married very soon. In the week since had found out about his daughter she had been very supportive and even helped him take legal steps against Hermione.

His parents had advised him against formal proceedings against Hermione. They thought it would only hurt the little girl and it would be best to settle this without legal help. It had been Maggie's suggestion to contact a lawyer and at first Ron had been against that plan. But after seeing Malfoy at Hermione's place and her indifference to his pleas for a second chance he had decided to proceed with that plan. Luckily Maggie had been prepared and already contacted a prestigious law firm to represent him.

"Malfoy's been arrested for attempted murder," he finally mumbled under his breath. "But he's about to be released for lack of evidence against him. I am just hoping Greengrass wakes up soon and testifies against him."

_Attempted? Released?_ Maggie froze at those words. She had planned everything so carefully. She knew Draco would leave to return to Malfoy Manor eventually where only his mother could confirm his whereabouts. It had taken a week and she had struggled to keep Astoria subdued for so long. She eventually had put her under the Imperius curse and demanded she'd stay put.

When she had finally overheard Malfoy telling Hermione he would return to the Manor for a few hours before the weekend she had sent Narcissa Malfoy an invitation to the _Annual Charity Tea and Dinner for the Preservation of Magical Forests and their Inhabitants_ to ensure she wouldn't be able to provide an alibi for her son. Then, as soon as Draco left Hermione's home toward the Manor, she had apparated with Astoria to a dark muggle alley near the village.

Once there, she transfigured her clothing into dark men's robes and changed hair into a style resembling Malfoy's hair before proceeding with a well aimed Sectumsempra. She had been interrupted by muggles before being able to check on Astoria. However, considering the significant blood loss Maggie had been sure Astoria was as good as dead. And she had thought the muggles would at least testify to seeing someone with short blond hair attacking Astoria. It was vague but the muggles didn't know Malfoy and she believed their description would suffice to frame the man.

She placed a hand on Ron's shoulder and he stiffened only seconds later. Maggie looked at her fiancé who was staring at his ex-girlfriend again. The French witch followed his gaze only to see Hermione Granger kissing Draco Malfoy in front of the entire Auror department.

"Pathetic," she thought looking at Ron. "The girl can't even bother to dress adequately and yet he still secretly wants her. Well, I'll just have to come up with something else to keep them apart and take the girl."

* * *

"Oh, thank Merlin," Hermione mumbled between kisses. "Are you ok? I can't believe he would think you'd try to kill her. I am so sorry!"

"Don't sweat it, Granger," Draco knew the entire department must be watching them but he didn't care at all. "It was just a few hours anyway and I actually found it quite amusing. Potter is a fool and I am actually surprised he hasn't imploded yet considering all the hot air he seems to contain. I reckon he's pretty pissed though."

"I knew it," Hermione exclaimed. "He seemed far too angry when I told him you were with me last night and this morning. But this isn't a game. You cannot go around and antagonize the Head of the Auror department."

"He's an asshole," Draco nuzzled her neck trying to commit her scent and the feel of her body against his to memory. "Are we picking up Sophie first?"

"No my parents are keeping her overnight," Hermione answered quickly. "She was supposed to spend the weekend there anyway. They miss her and want to keep her for an extra day. I am glad though because we need to talk!"

Draco nodded as she dragged him toward the lifts. He had planned to talk to her as well but still dreaded it nevertheless. He had hoped for more time with her. One week with her and being able to kiss and touch her whenever he felt like it wasn't enough. He hadn't even had sex with her. But maybe it was better that way. Sex would only make his decision to leave that much harder.

* * *

**Silly Draco :) Let me know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**This chapter is definitely for a mature audience only! **_

**Oh, and by the way, you guys are awesome. I can't believe I keep getting such great responses from you. I always love reading the reviews and they're a great motivation to keep this going!**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

As soon as Hermione and Draco landed in Hermione's living room she rounded on him. She had managed to remain calm until now but she knew she needed to clear some things up between herself and Draco.

"So," she looked at him coolly. "I had a little chat with your mother while I was waiting for you to be released."

"Oh," Draco gulped and silently cursed his meddling mother. "I am sorry."

Hermione looked at him and almost wanted to laugh. The look on his face told her that this wasn't the first time his mother had gotten involved in one of his relationships. However, while Draco may not appreciate Narcissa Malfoy's interfering nature she was glad the woman had talked to her - even if Hermione had looked like a slob.

"She said some things that were quite interesting," Hermione raised her eyebrows expectantly. "Why would you think that you could cause me to lose Sophie?"

"Hermione," Draco interjected calmly.

"Don't you _Hermione _me," she raised her hand to stop him. "Don't you think I know what is best for my daughter? You wouldn't be part of her life if I thought you were a bad person."

"Damn it," Draco ran his hand through his hair. "I know that. What if Weasley drags you in front of the Wizengamot and uses our relationship against you? Don't you realize that my reputation could hurt you?"

"You mean the very same Wizengamot that declared you officially rehabilitated five years ago and wiped your record clean," Hermione huffed. "You've made mistakes but you shouldn't still suffer because of them."

"That's what you think," Draco retorted promptly. "But look at the papers."

"Nonsense," Hermione stomped her foot angrily. "Every day I look at you and I can't believe how much you have changed."

Draco shook his head and Hermione was slowly getting irritated. Narcissa Malfoy had been a bit vague but Hermione somehow knew what the other woman was implying. She was hoping she was wrong. However, if she wasn't she would have to act before Draco did something stupid.

"Merlin, I care about you," Hermione moved closer to Draco and put her hand on his chest. "I haven't opened up to anyone like this in years. I let you into my life, into my daughter's life. Do you understand how huge that is for me?"

"Hermione," Draco pleaded with her desperately. "You don't understand how people look at me since the war. I am still the boy who let Death Eaters into Hogwarts. I told you how hard it was for me when I tried to reopen the family business."

"Oh stop it," Hermione almost wanted to scream but she knew she needed to remain level-headed. "It is time that you stopped feeling sorry for yourself. You were a teenager who was dragged into a war by circumstances and family. We all were. Granted, you were on the wrong side but you have redeemed yourself since. We've had this conversation before. Remember how you thought nobody wanted to work with you but you just had to get creative. Draco, you are about to re-launch a whole brand and you did that all on your own. You already have pre-orders from Apothecaries all around the country. The papers may still refer to you as Death Eater but they're in the business of selling papers and the more scandalous their language the better for their bottom line."

"Draco," she continued. "I haven't let anybody in out of fear they'd hurt me again. You said the decision to be with you is always going to be mine. But as soon as things get tough you want to back off?"

Draco closed his eyes. All the years he had wanted her flashed through his mind. This wasn't fair. He was trying to be selfless but his instincts told him to just take what he wanted. However, his feelings for this witch made it so damn difficult. He wanted to do right by her and Sophie.

"I have to. Weasley and Potter are pissed because you are with me," he tried to explain. "They're trying to frame me for something I didn't do. When Weasley takes you to court over Sophie I will be your weak spot."

"First of all, nobody can frame you for something you didn't do," Hermione snapped back immediately. "If Harry doesn't put enough effort into investing this then we will. You should know by now that I don't give up without a fight. And secondly, I will not lose my daughter to anyone."

Draco opened his mouth to say something but Hermione stopped him with a stern - and extremely sexy - look.

"Think about it logically," she continued speaking with much more composure in her voice, "because I have. I went through pregnancy, labor and the first four and a half years of her life on my own. Besides daycare and the occasional weekend with my parents she is always with me. No court in the world could ever deny that her father is a terrible choice for her to be with even for just a day. She doesn't even know them. You, on the other hand, are great. Sophie would be lucky to have you for a father. You do things with her that I would have never done. She loves you so much and you have been a great influence on her. Imagine how devastated she would be if you left us."

The blond thought of Sophie. He thought of the excited squeals when they went flying and the never-ending questions when he read to her. He thought of the love between the little girl and her mother and how he had slowly become part of that bond. There was an ache in his chest at the thought of not seeing her grow up. At that moment he couldn't help but picture the three of them as a proper family and feel his resolve slowly crumble.

"I am going to fight them tooth and nail if I have to," Hermione looked him straight in the eyes. "Ron wants to take me to court? Bring it on! But I need you by my side. Don't just give up! It'd be like letting them win and I refuse to let them mess with our lives anymore."

"I was just trying to do the right thing here," Draco took a hold of her waist and pulled her closer.

"Well," Hermione smiled at him because she knew she had him now. "You suck at it. I've been friends with _noble_ Gryffindors and look how that worked out for me. I want the cunning and determined Slytherin who will ruthlessly fight for what he wants and the ones he loves. I want you to want me and Sophie. I want us."

"Granger," Draco growled her name and buried his face into her neck.

How could he fight her any longer? He has never been the selfless and self-sacrificing type. She was right; he would protect those he loved at all cost. Furthermore, he couldn't resist the woman he loved anymore.

Draco gently bit her just above the collar bone trying to mark her as his own. Hermione moaned and threaded her hands through his hair to nudge him upwards to face her. They stared at each other for an instant before she pulled his mouth down to her own. The second their lips connected everything else was forgotten. It seemed like something had snapped in Draco and he suddenly couldn't keep his hands off of her anymore. His hands slowly trailed down to her rear pushing them closer together, connecting them in the most intimate manner possible while still fully dressed.

"Alright," he finally agreed kissing her forehead. "If you want to fight them I'll be right there with you."

"Good," Hermione whispered suddenly feeling self-conscious. "I need a shower. I've been in my workout clothes for hours."

"I don't care," Draco growled and slowly started lifting her shirt. "I've been thinking all week I'd have to give this up. Now that you set me straight I am going to enjoy kissing my amazing girlfriend."

"Draco," Hermione whimpered as his hands made contact with her bare skin. "Hold on...Just wait right here. I'll be right back."

Draco watched her in confusion as she dashed for the stairs. What had just happened? They had gone from arguing to hot and heavy back to cold in just a matter of minutes. He shifted uncomfortably trying to adjust himself as his erection strained in his tight pants

* * *

Hermione looked at her lingerie glad body in the floor length mirror in her bedroom. She couldn't believe she had panicked when Draco's hands had made contact with the sensitive skin on her stomach. It didn't help that she had been feeling rather frumpy ever since Narcissa Malfoy had looked her up and down critically.

"You're pathetic," Hermione exhaled sharply as she studied her body. "It's not like you're a virgin. You've done this before."

Sophie was spending the weekend with her grandparents. Before Draco's arrest she had planned and looked forward to a special weekend with him. She had even bought some new lingerie just for the occasion. But once things had gotten a bit more serious she couldn't help feeling anxious about having sex for the first time in five years. What if she was bad at it?

"Oh sod it," she finally exclaimed.

Putting a yellow summer dress on, she finally moved toward the door. It was only Friday night and she had the entire weekend to work up the courage to seduce Draco.

"Oh," Hermione ran into a warm, firm wall as soon as she opened the door. "Draco, what's up?"

His arm was up as if he was getting ready to knock on the door. Hermione looked at him as eyed her curiously and her nerves were getting to her once more. She wished he would say something, anything to break the awkward silence. But instead he continued to study her intensely reigniting the fire she had felt earlier.

"You look ... great," he finally spoke shooting her a half smile. "I was just worried. You ran off saying you'd be right back over 45 minutes ago."

"Uhm," Hermione responded ever so eloquently. "I..."

Merlin, she was really pathetic. How would she ever be able to seduce this man if she couldn't even utter one coherent sentence? She inhaled deeply to ready herself once more when she had a rather brilliant idea.

Draco studied his witch carefully. She looked absolutely gorgeous in her little dress that showed off an incredible body. Looking back at her face he realized that her apprehension had been replaced with a rather playful smirk rivaling his own. He held his breath as she moved her hands to the straps of her dress and slowly pushed them off her shoulder.

Watching the material slide down her body he was astonished at what was revealed. This woman was even more beautiful than he had expected. He had seen her workout but he didn't know what a wonderful affect it had on her body. He gulped heavily as he watched her breasts heaving up and down wrapped ever so delicately in black satin bra held together by nothing but a miracle. His eyes traveled over her taut stomach down to a tiny piece of fabric held together by ribbons covering her delectable rear.

"Are you sure," he looked at her determined face as she nodded.

"I want you to have no doubt that this is what I want," she boldly moved closer toward him. "I want you right by my side no matter what happened. You give me strength and you get my priorities are different. But instead of complaining you just roll with it."

With only inches between them he instinctively wrapped an arm around her back possessively and claimed her mouth all in one fluid motion. Her almost naked form molded perfectly against his still fully dressed body. Her soft hands ran tenderly over his back until finally settling on his shoulder blades pulling him impossible close. His own hands slowly slid down her back to her arse - squeezing gently before moving over the curve of her waist to her tummy and then to her breasts. The accompanying moans encouraged him even further.

After a week of countless kisses he needed her more than anything. Merlin, he had even slept next to her but there had been a line he wouldn't cross until she'd take the initiative. Now that she had he couldn't stop exploring every inch of her body.

"Bed," he managed to murmur between kisses.

Hermione barely managed to let out an agreeing grunt when she felt Draco slowly urge her in the direction of the bed. Suddenly realizing that he was still fully dressed she slid her hands up his chest to unbutton his shirt. Fumbling with the last buttons she huffed impatiently. Finally, just as the back of her legs hid her bed, she managed to remove his shirt.

"I can't believe you haven't been with anybody in all these years," Draco whispered as he lowered her onto the bed. "Don't you have desires you needed fulfilled?"

He couldn't believe nobody had touched this beautiful woman in all these years. How had she been able to deny herself such a basic need for so long? He looked at her face and saw a light flush creep up her body.

"You naughty girl," he growled realizing why she was blushing. "You get yourself off! Tell me everything about it."

Hermione looked at him in surprise. Just because she hadn't been with anyone since Ron didn't mean she didn't have desires. So of course she had touched herself before. She just couldn't believe Draco would demand such a thing of her. Yet, at the same time she was intrigued and turned on more than ever.

"I like the Wicked Witch Series," she gulped heavily.

Both Astoria and Pansy liked _those _books as well. Their main audience were witches over twenty and they'd feature anything from Veela mating to forbidden love affairs between a pureblood and a muggleborn. Draco suppressed a laugh. Of course, Hermione Granger would get off on a book.

"Then what," Draco urged her on while gently kissing her jaw. "Do you use toys?"

Hermione looked at Draco shyly but seeing how turned on he was by imaging her pleasuring herself gave her courage. Running her fingers up his spine she shook her head.

"My hands," Draco groaned at the image of those delicate and gentle fingers stimulating this amazing body. "I start with my breasts."

"Like this," Draco asked.

He had somehow managed to take off her bra and was now gently massaging her breasts.

"Harder," she moaned lightly.

Hermione gasped as he started squeezing her breasts together. It felt so entirely different when it were his hands touching her instead of her own. Regardless, she was glad she had waited for someone special after the disappointment with Ron.

"I asked what's next," Hermione almost exploded as Draco pinched her nipples.

She looked up at him and he shot her an arrogant smirk. Hermione had been enjoying his touch so much that she hadn't noticed anything else.

"I gently trail my hands lower," she moaned as Draco followed her instruction while remaining at eye level with her.

His strong hands felt absolutely amazing as they danced over her curves. He pulled on the ribbons that held her underwear together. As soon as she was naked one of his hands found its way into her curls, teasing her most intimate areas. Hermione arched her back in anticipation of what was to come.

Draco couldn't believe how wet she was for him. It was evidence that after years of yearning she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. Watching her closely he noticed her eyes widening at the exact moment his finger entered her gloriously tight pussy. The sounds that escaped her mouth with every caress made him harder than he had ever thought possible.

"I've wanted to be on top of you since the Yule Ball," he confessed. "I came three times that night and at least once every night for the next year and a half picturing that dress hiked up while I drove into you."

"Get on with it then," she demanded in a husky tone, her own hands were now busy trying to divest him of his pants. "I need you inside me."

She was so beautiful as she was writhing underneath him. He wanted to be inside her so badly but he feared he wouldn't last long. After all, he had spent the past decade wanking while picturing his muggleborn witch naked and doing all kinds of wicked things to and with him. In addition, he wanted this to be special for her as well, wanted to look at her when she came apart and hear her moan his name as he made her come harder than ever before.

"Please, Draco," she begged again looking at him intently.

He added another finger and thrust into her a few time watching her closely. Then, just as suddenly as he intensified his strokes, he stopped and removed his fingers completely. The look on Hermione's face was priceless. He knew she had been very close and she now looked disappointed at the loss of his fingers inside her. But instead of making her suffer he quickly shrugged out of his pants, murmured a contraceptive spell and entered her swiftly.

Draco groaned the second he was nestled inside of her. Hermione felt deliciously filled and despite her inexperience she could tell he was bigger than average. Really, she shouldn't have been surprised! After all, there had to be a reason for his huge ego.

She suddenly remembered all the things that made sex so incredibly amazing. She loved Draco's weight on top of her, the way his chest was pushed against her breasts. Not once did he break eye contact with her. It was almost as if he didn't want to miss even just one single reaction he elicited in her.

"Are you ok," he asked concern evident on his face.

"Yes," Hermione exhaled grabbing his arse and pushing him deeper inside herself to prove just how alright she was.

Draco took that as his cue to move. He pushed and ground into her with all that he had. There simply was no way he'd last long so he intensified his thrusts to ensure Hermione wouldn't be left unsatisfied. The witch met him thrust for thrust urging him on with every magnificent gasp and moan leaving her delectable mouth. She was more beautiful than ever when her orgasm hit her only minutes later. Her tight walls clenched around Draco so intensely that he couldn't hold off his own release for more than just a few more thrusts.

They stayed like that murmuring endearments and kissing each other for a while. Much later they got up to shower. Hermione used the opportunity to explore and pleasure Draco with only her hands and mouth. Once they were back in bed, they followed it up with a round of slow and very passionate sex. Afterwards, the young witch passed out in Draco's arms while he laid awake for hours wishing his younger self could see him right now. He'd gotten the girl after all. Best of all, she wasn't going to let him go anywhere any time soon. No, she chose to fight for him just as much as she would fight to keep her daughter. He knew Hermione would want to investigate the attack on Astoria and couldn't help but worry. With her track record he was sure trouble was just around the corner. Well, at least he would be right by her side to make sure she didn't do anything too reckless.

* * *

**I hope you liked their little interlude. Let me know how I did - it's always a bit difficult to write these scenes.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**All I have to say is: Procrastination, thy name is youtube!**

* * *

"Can't we just get Sophie from your parents' house now and enjoy the rest of the weekend," Draco was trying to make a last ditch attempt to change Hermione's mind. "Next week is going to be crazy enough as it is."

"Oh, I see you can't wait to meet my parents," Hermione smirked as Draco winced nervously "However, if you ever want my mother to like you, you will have to learn to never ever cut her Sophie time short. She already gives me a hard enough time about how little she gets to see her granddaughter."

"I am sure I don't need that against me as well," Draco looked a bit defeated. "With our past I surely I don't have a chance with them as it is. Shit, put them on the list of people disapproving of our relationship."

Hermione features softened immediately as she stopped walking to turn and look at him. She loved that he missed Sophie just as much as she did and even cared what her parents would think of him. To her it was a good sign that their relationship could go the distance.

"They'll love your for as long as you make their daughter and granddaughter happy," Hermione kissed him reassuringly on the cheek. "Now you hurt one of us and my Dad will torture you with his scary dentist tools."

"Funny," he drawled as he quickly wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her toward him. "I'll just have to convince them I love you and Sophie."

He kissed her before she could respond. It wasn't really like him to be affectionate in public but he was utterly in love with this woman and didn't care if the entire world knew it. Best of all, he couldn't help but feel pride at being able to call her his girlfriend.

"We love you too," Hermione moved away after kissing him for a few minutes and grinned. "And don't worry, there are a lot of things Mum and Dad don't know about my time at Hogwarts. And regarding the war they pretty much only know as much as was necessary to tell them. Merlin, I barely managed to convince them not to transfer me out of Hogwarts after I was petrified by the Basilisk. So trust me, I learned my lesson and was careful what I shared with them from then on."

"Do they not know about the Weasel's plan to fight you for custody then," Draco squeezed her arse before taking her hand.

Hermione's shoulders slumped down. Yesterday her lawyer had informed her that Ron was going forward with the legal proceedings against her. She still wasn't sure what exactly he was after and neither was her lawyer but she was readying herself for almost anything. There was an informal meeting scheduled for later that week to establish the validity of Ron's custody claim on Sophie. And while she was sure she wasn't going to lose Sophie she still felt like she couldn't catch a break lately. Ron surely had no chance but this was a stressful process no matter what she believed.

"No," she shook her head sadly. "My mum would be devastated. I don't need the added stress of her calling me nonstop to cry and worry about this whole thing. I am sure I'll talk to her about it when everything is over. She'll be mad but I still think it's better for my own sanity."

The couple continued walking down the street in muggle London toward Draco's old flat. Hermione was surprised as she looked around. They now were in a very upscale area in the middle of muggle London nowhere near Diagon Alley. Yet Draco seemed quite comfortable despite their surroundings. How would Ron's lawyer ever be able to argue that Draco was still a pureblood elitist when he had lived among muggles for years?

"What are you worried about anyway," Hermione shook off her own worries and refocused on Draco's earlier concerns. "It's not like we're breaking in. On paper it is still your flat and you have every right to be there. The Aurors searched it weeks ago when she first disappeared and I sure they won't mind if we take a look at it."

Draco just shrugged. He had a bad feeling about this but he had already learned that once his amazing new girlfriend had her sight set on something nothing could stop her. And right now she was determined to figure out who had hurt his ex to prove his innocence.

"She really did abandon this place," Hermione huffed in annoyance a little while later.

Hermione slumped down on a chair at the kitchen counter and stared at a box containing all of Astoria's belongings. They had spent the past hour looking through every room, closet and cupboard in the abandoned flat but all they had found were a few of Astoria's personal items including out-of-style robes, part of a letter written in French and a few old family pictures.

"What a waste of time," Draco took a framed photograph out of the box. "All we found is this shit. I really don't see us being able to figure out who hurt Astoria by looking through this rubbish. We are wasting valuable time. We should just concentrate on kicking the Weasel's arse in the hearing."

"Draco," Hermione reassured him soothingly. "The lawyer is working on that. I have everything covered except for what happened to Astoria. I want to crush him in the preliminary hearing and this is our only weak spot. We solve the mystery of who attacked Astoria he won't have anything to discredit me as a good mother."

The blond exhaled noisily. Kissing Hermione's neck he threw the frame back in the box carelessly. The glass covering the frame shattered in a thousand pieces upon impact. Hermione screwed up her face as she looked at the pieces of glass all over the floor. Taking out her wand she quickly repaired the frame.

"It's a shame that this innocent little girl turned out to be such a psycho," Hermione picked up the picture depicting a pre-Hogwarts Astoria and Daphne playing with another little girl. "As a mother I always worry about raising Sophie right. I mean look at these innocent children! Who would have thought this cute girl would turn into a stalker?"

"Really woman," Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "You feel sorry for Astoria after what she has done. She trashed your workplace, stalked and threatened you..."

Hermione frowned. She wasn't listening to Draco any longer. Instead was looking at the third girl standing with the Greengrass sisters. There was something so very familiar about her but the brunette couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. She turned toward Draco to ask about the third girl but he had left the kitchen while she had been distracted by studying the picture.

Rolling her eyes in exasperation she walked out in the hallway to find him. While they had searched the place he had complained repeatedly how he wasn't happy about being back in the flat he had shared with Astoria only a few months ago. Not only did he not want to remember his crazy ex he also worried that whoever had attacked Astoria could easily show up and attack them as well.

Hermione had simply scoffed and argued that as long as they stuck together nobody would be able to ambush them. Well, so much for that. She was just about to call for Draco when she felt a hand cover her mouth and everything went dark.

* * *

"What the hell," Hermione hissed as she tried to calm her racing heart. "What is going on?"

She looked around as her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. Her body was pushed against that of her boyfriend's and she felt his breath on her cheek and the rapid beating of his heart. His arms were wrapped around her body. Trying to move away from him she wriggled in the dark and confined space but instead of letting her go he pulled her closer to his body and kissed her.

"Are you trying to fulfill some sort of Hogwarts fantasy," she pushed him away angrily. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Shh," Draco silenced her immediately with his hand covering her face. "It's the only way I could think to shut you up without making too much noise."

Hermione's eyes widened and she felt indignation bubble up inside her stomach.

"Did you just shush me," she whispered with as much outrage as she could muster. "I can't believe you would just scare me like this, kiss and then shush me."

"Woman will just stop talking for one second," Draco now shot back at her in a low whisper. "I am surprised your side won the war considering how unaware you seem to be of your surroundings."

Hermione glared at her boyfriend. Most of the time she liked Draco's snarky side and considered it sexy. However, at the moment she couldn't help but feel extremely annoyed. Before she was able to voice her displeasure with his behavior she heard the front door being spelled open quietly and a person slowly entering the flat. Realization dawned quickly that Draco had pulled her into the small walk-in linen closet off the flat's hallway to keep her safe.

"Who is this," Hermione mouthed at Draco who just shrugged his shoulders.

The former Gryffindor chewed on her bottom lip nervously. This really did remind her of sneaking around Hogwarts at night. But instead of Snape giving her detention for being out of bed past curfew this could potentially be very dangerous. Neither she nor Draco knew who was breaking into the flat and what they were after. Hermione thought frantically. What if it was Astoria's attacker? Had that person left some crucial evidence behind?

However, looking down at the photo still in her hand she quickly shook that thought off. All they had found were a few family keepsakes and old robes someone like Astoria would never wear again. What if this person was after them?

"Apparate," Hermione mouthed again as clearly as possible.

She wasn't surprised when he shook his head. Most wizarding homes had ward that made apparating in or out absolutely impossible. Of course, Draco could lower them but she was sure the change in the aura surrounding them would be felt by any magical being in their immediate vicinity. So instead they had to hope that whoever was in the flat wouldn't look into their hiding spot. But as soon as that thought crossed Hermione's mind the door to the linen closet opened and the couple was blinded by the sudden brightness around them.

* * *

"What are you doing here," Daphne Greengrass snapped as soon as she spotted Draco and Hermione. "Haven't you done enough to my sister already? I am surprised Potter let you go. After all, he seems convinced that you're the one who hurt my sister."

Hermione felt relief wash over her body. She hadn't thought that Astoria's sister may be the one entering the flat. Surely she was there to pick up the remainder of Astoria's belongings.

"Since when do you take anything Potter says serious," Draco snapped back before Hermione could say something to calm the situation. "You hated him just as much as the rest of us."

"Unlike you people do grow up Draco," Daphne hissed angrily. "And honestly after the way you treated my sister I wouldn't be surprised by anything."

"How I treated her," Draco scoffed. "Your sister was crazy, manipulative and incapable of any sort of genuine and sincere feelings throughout our entire relationship. She made my life miserable. I tried to break things off with her for months. I even tried to contact you for help but you were nowhere to be found. At least I let her live here after you and your parents shunned her."

Hermione watched Daphne's face twist in pain and she could see the guilt over having abandoned her own sister reflect in the other woman's eyes.

"Well, families fight," Daphne looked a bit uncomfortable before glancing at Hermione. "I see it didn't take you long to move on! She never could compete with your weird obsession for this one."

"I broke things off with her four months ago," Draco snapped back immediately.

"You broke her heart," Daphne now got up into his face to shout at him. "And then you tried to kill her."

"She didn't have a heart to break," Draco snorted but stopped when Hermione put a hand on his arm.

"I am sorry for what happened to your sister," she smiled at Daphne reassuringly. "But Draco didn't do this. He does have an alibi and couldn't have hurt your sister regardless of what Harry may think. We just want to figure out what happened to her because we don't think anyone else cares to fully exonerate Draco or get justice for her."

Draco was surprised as Daphne's stance relaxed immediately. Hermione really had a way with people. Before he knew what was happening Hermione had her arm around his former housemate and they were walking back into the kitchen.

"My sister changed when she started dating Draco," Daphne finally spoke again as Hermione handed her a glass of water. "I think she loved him more than he was ever capable to reciprocate. We all knew about his infatuation with you - well, except Crabbe and Goyle that is - but we are Slytherins. We hold on to information like that until we can use it to our advantage."

Hermione nodded. She didn't quite understand the Slytherin attitude but knew when to keep her mouth shut. Shooting a quick look at her boyfriend she made sure he understood the importance of keeping quiet as much as she did.

"Astoria thought she could change Draco," Daphne continued unaware of the looks between the couple. "She became clingy and unhinged. She was planning your wedding. When we pointed out that you hadn't even proposed she flipped out. As a matter of fact we couldn't say anything about Draco without her losing her temper. My parents tried to get her into counseling but she refused. Ultimately they didn't want to deal with it anymore and pretty much kicked her out. I think all her stuff was at his flat at that point anyway. Afterwards she and I argued and I just lost it and... We didn't even know you dumped her until the picture of you and Hermione at the Quidditch match surfaced. I tried to contact her then but..."

Daphne broke off midsentence letting her last statement hang in the air unfinished. Hermione just nodded while she rubbed Daphne's back gently.

"Why do you think Potter is so adamant Draco did this," Daphne asked breaking the silence.

"There are a lot of issues between Harry, Ron, Draco and I," Hermione responded vaguely. "But I know Draco is innocent or I would never let him around my daughter."

"You're a mother," Daphne's features softened immediately.

"Yes," Hermione smiled. "My daughter's name is Sophie. She's four and a half."

Daphne smiled sadly as Hermione mentioned her daughter. Hermione suddenly remembered that Pansy had mentioned Daphne was barren and she couldn't imagine the kind of pain she must be dealing with on a daily basis. Hermione couldn't fathom the thought of never having children especially since Sophie was the center of her world.

"It's a shame really," Daphne continued. "Astoria is the only one in my family that can actually have children. All my cousins and I are infertile due to severe inbreeding over the past generations. Astoria was always beyond crazy and we knew there was a distinct possibility our family line would end with us."

Hermione nodded as she listened to Astoria. She had heard about the infertility problems among purebloods from Pansy and Lavender. It had taken Pansy a long time to conceive and Lavender was still not pregnant after months of trying.

"I am not surprised," Hermione responded thoughtfully. "Did Harry tell you she was stalking me? They found pictures of my daughter, Draco and I dating back weeks ago."

"Yes," Daphne nodded. "I assume she was trying to get some dirt on you to break the two of you up."

Hermione looked at Draco. This was all too strange. Fine, Astoria was crazy enough to want to break them up! However, Hermione hadn't gotten anymore threats since her office had been vandalized and the pictures the Aurors had found were pretty harmless. If Astoria had been the one to destroy her office why had she backed off so suddenly? And why had she continued to follow Hermione just to take some harmless pictures?

None of this made sense. Astoria had stalked her for weeks; Ron was fighting for custody of a daughter he hadn't even acknowledged until recently and someone had tried to kill Astoria. Where these events connected or was she simply getting too paranoid? And how would all this benefit Ron when he fought her for custody?

Hermione sighed and looked down at the picture she was still holding. It was like connecting dots with an important piece of the picture missing. Exhaling in exasperation she placed the picture frame on the kitchen counter and got up to pace.

"Ron Weasley the father of your daughter," Daphne suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

Hermione looked at Draco and then back at Daphne who was now studying the picture Hermione had just placed on the counter.

"Yes," she responded with hesitation as something in the other woman's voice raised her suspicions. "Why?"

"It's just such a small world that we live in," Daphne ignored Hermione's question. "I remember this picture was taken the summer before I started Hogwarts. We spent a few weeks with our grandmother. Merlin, she was a terrible woman."

"What is your point," Draco moved closer to take a look at the photograph as well.

"The third girl in the picture is our cousin," Daphne continued. "She and Astoria were close at the time. So close actually that Astoria wanted to attend Beauxbaton to be with her. However, mother had a falling out with grandmother shortly after this picture was taken. As far as I know she always disapproved that mother married a Brit."

Daphne paused and looked at Draco and Hermione. Both had similar looks of confusion on their faces but neither wanted to interrupt what Daphne was trying to say.

"The two of them kept in contact," Daphne explained. "At least while Astoria was at Hogwarts. Mother would have killed her if she had found out that Astoria was sending owls to France."

"What are you saying," Hermione feared she knew the answer.

"This girl," Daphne pointed to her cousin in the photograph, "is engaged to be married to Ronald Weasley. Maggie... I mean Marguerite Loudin is our cousin. It's just a funny coincidence."

Hermione gasped as she slowly put the pieces together. Looking at Draco she knew he was thinking the exact same thing. This whole mess wasn't just about Astoria getting Draco back or Ron punishing Hermione by fighting for Sophie. This was about Marguerite as well. Just like the rest of her cousins she was most definitely sterile. If Ron married her, Sophie was going to be the only child he would ever have. But Ron wanted children - as a matter of fact he has always wanted a big family. On top of that, it was most likely Marguerite who was paying for the expensive law firm. Was all this just a ploy to take Sophie away from her so Marguerite could appease Ron's desire to have children? It all seemed a bit vague so what exactly was the other witch's plan? And was she the one who had attacked Astoria?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

"This is infuriatingly frustrating," Hermione finally exclaimed as she watched Sophie play in the backyard.

"Well, don't look at me. My idea was dismissed," Draco responded lazily. "Who would've thought I was not devious enough for a mighty Gryffindor?"

Hermione shot him an exasperated look as she leaned back in her chair. They had been brainstorming for a way to expose Maggie for the past two days. But every plan they had come up with had too many flaws for Hermione's liking. She knew she would never get a foolproof plan but that didn't mean she had to get sloppy.

"I told you," Hermione hissed under her breath as she watched Sophie play in the backyard of her cottage. "I don't just want to get her to confess. I want everything to come out. It may be terrible but I want the world to know how Ron cheated and abandoned me when I was pregnant with his child. I want to show them how the Weasleys turned their backs on me and I want the record to be set straight once and for all that I did not cheat on Ronald. I don't want Sophie to one day read things about me that are absolutely not true. I want to have full control over who gets to see my daughter and Ron's chances of seeking custody crushed once and for all. This is personal now and I want all of them to suffer for what they have done."

Draco smirked as he got off his seat. He loved Hermione's dark side. She didn't let that side of herself show often. Yet, the few times she had displayed her more devious nature over the years he always found it to be rather intriguing and sexy. Taking her hand he pulled her off her chair and closer to his body to kiss her lightly. She didn't know it yet but she would certainly make a perfect Malfoy bride sometime in the near future. He quickly made mental note to ask Pansy how long he would have to wait to propose to Hermione without freaking her out.

"I am tired of this mess," Hermione whispered into his ear. "I want things to be simpler again. Go to work, spend time with Sophie and enjoy this relationship. I mean normally when people first get together they get to go on dates and have fun instead of solving crimes and fighting legal battles. I really just want a normal life."

"I think when all this is over the three of us need to go on a month long holiday," Draco shot her a challenging look.

"A month," Hermione's eyes widened. "I've been neglecting my business a lot lately. I can't afford to take off for a whole month. How about a week instead?"

"A week," Draco raised an eyebrow. "You are the one complaining how you're tired of all this. Besides, your business is doing just fine. When was the last time you have taken a holiday?"

Hermione bit her lip and then looked at Sophie. They never had gone anywhere and it did sound tempting to just get away from everything for a while.

"Alright," she finally conceded. "Two weeks. That's my final offer! Remember you have a lot of work ahead of you as well. You can't afford taking off a whole month either."

Draco nodded in agreement. He didn't think Hermione would agree to any time off so two weeks were more than what he had hoped for. Just then a tiny Screech Owl landed on the table. Hermione took the letter and read it quickly.

"It's from Daphne," she eyed the owl critically before looking at Draco. "I am going call Lavender to ask her to watch Sophie for a while. We need to see Daphne right now."

* * *

Marguerite Loudin sat in her design studio staring at a letter she had just received. Ron was working late and she had returned to her studio to get some work done. However, with the preliminary hearing regarding Sophie's custody being less than two days away, she was busy trying to figure out how to salvage her plan against Hermione Granger.

Marguerite remembered when Ron and she had first started dating. Ron had told her all about his relationship with Hermione Granger, how he believed she had cheated on him and had tried to pass another man's child off as his. It wasn't until Ginny's drunken confession that she had put the pieces together and that the girl was indeed Ron's daughter. After being diagnosed as infertile she saw this as an opportunity to have a family with Ron after all.

In the following months she had watched the other woman carefully. She was trying to figure out her weaknesses to eventually gain custody of her daughter. However - and much to Marguerite's dismay - Hermione Granger was completely dedicated to being a mother. She spent all her free time with her daughter and worked hard to provide for the two of them. Until recently there also hadn't been any men in her life that could have a bad influence on Sophie. However, when she had noticed the developing relationship between Granger and the Malfoy heir she decided to sacrifice her cousin in order to achieve her goals.

Unfortunately, things weren't going according to plan at all. Astoria should have died; Malfoy should have been arrested for her death and she and Ron should have an easy road to getting custody of his daughter. But instead her stubborn cousin was merely in a coma while Malfoy had an ironclad alibi.

Marguerite looked back down the letter she had just received from her cousin Daphne. She wasn't terribly close to the Greengrass family but still had inquired about Astoria's health earlier that day - and it seemed to have paid off.

_Maggie,_

_I was so glad to hear from you and you are right - it has been ages. Thank you for inquiring about Astoria. I am sorry you had to read about her attack in the Prophet. To be honest I was quite rattled by her attack and didn't even consider contacting you or anyone else in the family._

_However, there is good news. Astoria woke up earlier today. The Healers at St. Mungo's are still examining her but I am sure she would love a visit from her cousin. She won't be able to receive visitors until tomorrow afternoon. Unfortunately the Aurors still need to question her. They are rather pushy but I am glad her Healers insisted on a night of rest before they could see her._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Daphne_

_P.S. She is in room 405._

* * *

Maggie couldn't believe it. St. Mungo's was positively crawling with Aurors and Officers from the Department of Law Enforcement. She spotted her beloved Ronnie standing next to Harry Potter. Both men looked extremely serious.

The French witch shot a quick look at her reflection in one on the windows by the entrance to ensure her disguise was holding up - it wouldn't do her any good to be spotted by her fiancé - and walked closer toward the two men.

"She isn't talking to us until tomorrow morning," Harry informed Ron. "Until then we'll have this place under lockdown. Nobody will be able to get to the fourth floor without our permission."

"Seriously mate, make her talk," Ron's face was getting red. "I don't want to be here all night. The hearing is in less than 48 hours. The sooner she incriminates Malfoy her, the better."

"Ron," Harry sighed heavily. "Don't you think it's time to give this a rest? You have Maggie now. The two of you are going to get married and start your own family very soon. Why do you even care about Hermione? If I didn't know any better I'd say you are jealous that she's happy with the Ferret now?"

Maggie watched Ron's face contort as he looked away from Harry toward another group of people. She followed his gaze and to her own surprise spotted Draco Malfoy with a protective arm around Hermione Granger. What were they doing here?

"I still don't understand why they have to be here," Ron's face was getting even redder as he watched Malfoy embrace Hermione.

"She insisted they'd be here," she heard Harry respond before a group of excited trainee Healers drowned out the rest of his answer.

Maggie hesitated for a moment. As her accomplice Astoria knew everything from Ginny framing Hermione to her own plan to get Sophie. Her confession would not only expose her as her cousin's attacker but also out the lie that had broken Ron and his ex-girlfriend up. With her being out of the picture Ronald would most definitely pursue his ex who he was still very much in love with after all this time.

She inhaled deeply. Maybe she'd get a chance to take care of Hermione Granger as well. She certainly wouldn't pass if the opportunity arose. But first she needed to get past the Aurors to get to Astoria's room.

* * *

"Do think this will work," Draco asked Hermione in a low voice.

They'd been at St. Mungo's for almost an hour and nothing had happened yet. Potter had questioned them briefly but seeing it led nowhere he had given up soon after. Now they were just waiting for something to happen.

"It has to," Hermione responded nervously biting her lip. "This is all I got. It fails and that's it. But it looks like some things are going according to plan."

Draco followed Hermione's gaze. A frazzled looking Ginny Potter was just entering the hospital and marching straight toward the front desk only to stop when she spotted her husband.

"Oh, thank Merlin," the redhead ran toward her husband.

"Ginny, what are you doing here," the Head-Auror responded. "I am working. You can't be here."

"What do you mean," Hermione watched her former friend's jaw drop. "I've gotten an owl saying you'd been hurt. I took James to Mum and came right here."

"Hurt," Hermione asked Draco in an amused tone.

Draco had been in charge of luring Ginny to St. Mungo's. She wasn't really needed there but Hermione believed Ginny's behavior five years ago led to her estrangement with Harry and the rest of the Weasleys. She hoped that besides exposing Marguerite as a psychopath and Ron as a cheater she could humiliate her former friend for what she had done to her.

"Couldn't think of any other way to get her here," Draco smirked. "Now, almost everyone is in place. We just have to wait for evil Frenchie to show up and get the show on the road!"

"Then what is she doing here," the couple turned back to a shrieking Ginny. "What is all this about?"

Hermione was getting herself ready for a fight with her former friend when a loud boom shocked everyone around them. Every single person in the lobby was frozen in shock when the entire building was rocked by a shockwave only seconds later. Instinctively looking around Hermione saw light fixtures and windows shaking heavily and feared for the worst.

Where there had been the daily hustle and bustle of a hospital was now dead silence only broken by the ringing sound in her ears. What had happened? Had this been merely an accident in one of the many potion labs or a planned attack? Was it possible that Maggie was behind this?

The young witch looked around in terror. She'd have to warn Harry. But would he believe her that his best friend's fiancée was behind all this? It didn't matter. She had to act now before someone was getting hurt. A million things went through her head as she quickly scanned the lobby for the Head of the Auror department. Readying herself to march toward him she felt a hand close around her arm and was pulled away.

"What's wrong with you," Hermione still had a hard time hearing after the explosion but Draco looked angry.

"I can't hear well," she yelled back. "The explosion..."

Draco rolled his eyes as he took out his wand and pointed it at her.

"Better," he asked as soon as Hermione's eardrums popped.

"What happened," she asked in confusion.

Hermione gasped as he pointed toward the spot they had been standing in only seconds earlier. One of the light fixtures had fallen right where she had been standing. Draco had pulled her out of the way just in time to save her life.

"You almost got yourself killed," Draco looked at the ceiling.

Trying to avoid crying Hermione looked around. It seemed like whatever had happened hadn't really caused much damage. Besides the broken light only a few of the plants and decoration were turned over. One of the Mediwitches had dropped a tray of potions that was now burning a hole in the carpet and Dilys Derwent was screaming because her portrait had fallen off the wall. Nevertheless, people were panicking as they slowly realized what had happened.

"Maggie," she looked back at Draco questioningly. "How did she get in? Do you think she's already upstairs?"

Draco scanned her face to make sure she was alright. Once satisfied that she was unharmed he turned to look around them. Potter had pulled his wife to safety and was now giving instruction to the other Aurors to secure the building. Weasley was running around guiding people toward the fireplaces and the exits while others were running toward the lifts and stairwells to manage a quick and safe evacuation of the upper floors of the building and assess any possible dangers.

"I don't think the explosion happened on this floor," Draco finally turned back to Hermione. "I wouldn't be surprised if it happened on the fourth floor."

"We need to get up there," Hermione exclaimed moving toward the stairwell. "It was just a distraction. If anything happens to Astoria it'll be our fault."

"What do you think you're doing," Draco grabbed her arm again and pulled her back. "There are Aurors upstairs to handle this situation. We need to leave. For all we know the building could be on fire."

Hermione shook her head as she looked around them. The Aurors were too busy leading people out of the building. In addition, they may think it had just been an accident instead of a planned attack.

"No," she lifted her chin defiantly. "Both Daphne and Astoria are upstairs. The Aurors upstairs will be too busy evacuating the floor to protect them. If Maggie gets to them they are done and we have nothing. We pulled Daphne into this and we will be responsible if something happens to her."

Draco nodded reluctantly. Of course Hermione was right but that didn't mean he wanted her striding right into danger. And yes, they had pulled Daphne into this and Hermione would never forgive herself if something happened to the witch because of something they had done.

"Let's go," Draco sighed in exasperation. "But any sign of danger and I'll apparate us out of here."

Hermione nodded. She didn't feel the need to point out to him that there was an Anti-Disapparition Jinx on St. Mungo's to avoid patients leaving before their treatment was completed.

* * *

Maggie watched the chaos on the fourth floor and smiled to herself. To her surprise she had found that the entire floor was guarded heavily and it had taken her some maneuvering to avoid being detected by anyone. She finally had transfigured her clothes into something resembling the uniforms Healers wore around here. The ugly lime green color was doing nothing for her complexion but it had to do for now.

Setting up the explosion had been much easier. One of the Mediwitches had left the door to the floor's potion supply closet unlocked and Maggie had quickly found just the right ingredients to create a bit of chaos. Granted the shockwave had been a little bit bigger than expected but the fire had been put out quickly. There wasn't any need to evacuate anymore but she figured it was a safety measure and really all she cared about was getting to Astoria without being disturbed.

Keeping an eye on Astoria's room she was surprised that the Aurors weren't evacuating her cousin. She had seen Daphne leave with the other visitors. After a quick internal deliberation she shrugged at that thought. Maybe Astoria was still unable to walk and they were simply trying to get everyone else out of there first.

As soon as the coast was clear the French witch ran toward Astoria's room. It was finally time to get rid of her annoying cousin. Maggie laughed at that thought and she couldn't wait for Hermione Granger to be next.

* * *

"Ma'am," the burly Auror stepped into Hermione's way. "I told you the fourth floor is closed to everyone. We have a count of all patients and are evacuating whoever we can. But everything is under control and there is no need to worry. "

Hermione was getting angry and frustrated with the Auror's stubborn demeanor. She wanted to punch him. Draco and she had managed to make it all the way to the fourth floor only to be stopped in front of the door leading to the ward holding Astoria.

"You don't understand," she decided to go with the tears. "We were upstairs in the tearoom visiting with our grandmother who's had a little potion's accident when my little sister ran off. She's only eight and I am worried about her."

Hermione sniffed and Draco placed a reassuring hand on her back as he tried to look innocent and worried at the same time. Hermione was a hell of an actress and this bloke didn't look like the sharpest knife in the drawer but one mistake could blow their little performance and ultimately endanger someone's life.

"You won't have her listed as a patient," Hermione continued crying. "And... she ... doesn't trust strangers. She won't go with you."

"Alright," the man was clearly uncomfortable with Hermione's fake tears. "You have ten minutes before I come and get you."

Both Hermione and Draco nodded as they hurried past the guy and into the ward. They had already wasted enough time and every second counted. For all they knew Marguerite Loudin was already in room 405.

"It looks like most of the floor has been cleared," Draco muttered as they searched for the right room.

Hermione nodded as she scanned the empty hallway when her eyes landed on a small closet that seemed to be the starting point of the explosion. While there still was smoke coming out of the room it really did seem like the Aurors had everything under control - well except for whatever Maggie was up to.

"Here it is," she heard Draco hiss next to her. "Room 405 - Astoria Greengrass."

As soon as Hermione looked toward the room she saw a flash of green light through the gap underneath the door. Frozen in shock she turned toward Draco at the same moment as the door opened and Marguerite Loudin stepped out into the hallway.

* * *

**I know I am a bit late with this chapter but I hope it was worth the wait :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

"Interesting," Maggie smirked appreciatively as she looked at the two people in front of her.

She had been surprised to run into the couple only seconds after casting the Killing Curse on her cousin Astoria. Somehow - deep down inside her - she had known killing her dear cousin had been far too easy. But really, these two had to be the one obstacle she had to overcome before getting away without Harry or Ron ever suspecting her?

"Accio Granger's wand," she disarmed Hermione easily. However, Draco gripped his own wand tightly before she could even utter the summoning spell for his wand.

"You're not going to get away with this," Hermione responded at the same time as Draco's wand was pointed at her. "We know who you are. Soon everybody is going to know you are Astoria's cousin and the one behind her attack."

Maggie's studied the couple in front of her with a rather carefree attitude considering the entire situation. She was certain that despite everything she was actually getting away with killing her own cousin. There was no way these two could change that no matter how hard they tried. Actually, considering that Malfoy and Granger were up here instead of among the people evacuated from St. Mungo's was a good thing. Nobody besides them knew she was here and after almost managing to frame Malfoy once she was sure it wouldn't be too hard to try again and succeed this time.

"Lame," Maggie drawled lazily.

So what if they knew she had been the one to attack Astoria. Nobody was going to believe the Death Eater or the alleged cheater.

"Put your wand down," Malfoy sneered at her. "The place is still swarming with Aurors. This is over and everybody is going to know what you are up to. You are not going to get Sophie because of your own inadequacy to bear children to the Weasel. We won't let this happen."

So they knew. Maggie raised an eyebrow before grinning evilly. This was getting better by the minute.

"Any more clichés you want to throw at me," she asked before pointing her wand right at Hermione. "You may still have your wand but are you willing to risk your girlfriend's life? I know for certain that I will get my Killing Curse off before your lame little stunner hits me. I've already killed my own cousin so I don't give a shit about killing her!"

Draco hesitated for a moment. He would gladly die for Hermione - and now Sophie - but he knew he couldn't ever live without either one of them. Next to him he felt Hermione shake her head furiously but he couldn't risk her getting hurt. He needed and Sophie needed her.

"Put down your wand and she won't get hurt," Maggie mouthed the beginning of the fatal spell to taunt him.

"Don't Draco," Hermione exclaimed desperately as tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Don't you dare and lower your wand!"

He looked at her in confusion while he debated their chances of both getting out unharmed. Really, he didn't know much about Maggie's skills but her reflexes seemed to be rather good. Ultimately he was facing someone who had proven to have no qualms about killing. Yes, he could certainly overpower Maggie but Hermione was defenseless and could easily get hurt in the process.

Still debating what he should do, he felt Hermione's hand squeeze his own several times. He looked at her and suddenly remembered the confrontation in Professor Umbridge's office back in their Fifth Year. Back then his brilliant girlfriend had not only fooled him but also Umbridge who was both a Professor at Hogwarts and a high ranking Ministry official. Was it possible that Hermione had an idea to salvage their failing plan to expose Maggie for what she really was?

"Don't listen to her," Maggie sneered at him. "I will not hesitate to kill her."

"I have to," he decided to play along as he felt Hermione's hand squeeze his own encouragingly one last time. "Hermione, I can't risk you getting hurt. You're everything to me."

Hermione gasped as Draco slowly lowered his wand. She had to be very careful with her facial expressions in order to make sure Maggie would react the way she was hoping her to.

"Great choice," Maggie laughed as she took Draco's wand and pocketed it along with Hermione's. "I will be long gone by the time the Aurors find you with the dead body of my dear cousin on the other side of this door. I am going to take your girlfriend with me to ensure you're not doing something stupid in the meantime."

Although there was a mild sense of relief, Hermione gasped as the French witch stunned Draco. As long as Maggie didn't kill either of them, Hermione could still make all of this work out in their favor.

"Merde," she heard the other witch curse in French. "What is this?"

"Anti-Disapparition Jinx," Hermione explained trying to hide all the smug satisfaction from her voice. "You can apparate into the hospital but not out. It's a safety measure for some of the more dangerous patients here."

"Well, never mind," Maggie pulled Hermione toward the stairwell. "I am glad I have you as a shield - you know just in case."

Hermione suddenly remembered the Auror that had been there only a few minutes ago. Yet he was notably absent as soon as she opened the door. The former Gryffindor was relieved. Not only had she found him a bit dim and would certainly be worried about his safety. No, it also confirmed a few things for her and reinforced her believe that her plan was going to work in her favor.

"Keep going," the other witch pushed her harshly.

She felt Maggie's wand poke her back and she moved down the first flight of stairs quickly. Hermione knew she had to stay calm and inhaled deeply as an errant spark singed the back of her shirt. This woman was clearly insane and her temper could boil over any second now.

"How did you know about Sophie," Hermione finally asked as they reached the first landing. "I mean Ron denied being her father for so long claiming I was the one who cheated on him first."

"Really Granger," Maggie chuckled lightly. "I already told you to stop with the clichés. I am not going to have some diabolical monologue so that you can come up with a plan to overpower me while I am distracted explaining exactly how I managed to fool everyone."

Hermione bit her lip as they passed the door leading to the third floor. She had no plan to overpower Maggie but instead wanted to slow her down just a little bit so that she had time to think.

"Well," Hermione changed tactics. "Then let me tell you how I know you are Astoria's cousin."

"I assume you did some research in some stuffy library," Maggie responded in a bored tone. "Ronnie always says you are rather bookish and brilliant. I really don't know what he still sees in you. And then there is Malfoy... I mean he's rich, handsome and could have any witch he wanted. Yet he chooses you!"

Hermione noted the use of present tense when Maggie talked about Ron's feelings toward her. Draco had already said that Ron was still in love with her and she had shrugged it off as impossible. After all, he had been the one to cheat and deny their child. But now even his fiancée confirmed that Ron still had feelings for her and Hermione came to a sudden realization.

"Why would Ron cheat on me? It doesn't make sense that he would do all this when his feelings for me were that strong that to this day he is still in love with me," she mused out loud. "I am the wronged party here and even I got over him years ago."

Maggie shoved her angrily as Hermione silently figured out what she was missing. She remembered how all throughout her Seventh Year Ginny had undermined her relationships with every single member of her own family and Harry. All because of some silly book claiming Harry had had an affair with Hermione and their feelings ran deeper than just friendship. Soon - one by one - the Weasleys had turned against Hermione. Well, everyone except for Ron. So what had changed for Ron to finally turn on her and find comfort between another witch's legs?

"Ginny," Hermione gasped as they reached the door leading to hospital lobby. "She somehow convinced Ron I cheated on him. It all makes sense now. His jealousy toward Blaise, Ron refusing to acknowledge Sophie..."

"Well," Maggie smirked as her hand hovered over the doorknob. "Give the woman a cookie because she's just figured it all out. Of course it was Ginny. She confessed to me months ago that she faked evidence leading Ronnie to believe you are a cheater. I already knew Ronnie's side of the story and just went from there."

"So you came up with a plan to take Sophie from me because you can't have children," Hermione tried to coax the answer out of Maggie. "In the process you teamed up with Astoria to get some dirt on Draco and me and when she failed you just got rid of her."

The other witch turned to look at Hermione and smiled. Looking Hermione up and down, she couldn't help but appreciate the amazing deductive reasoning going on in that head of hers. Well, hopefully Sophie inherited her brains. She really didn't want to deal with a dumb child.

"I guess it doesn't matter that you know everything," Maggie finally announced. "I already decided a long time ago that I would kill you if I ever got the chance to. I mean what is one more dead person in the grand scheme of things, right?"

"I guess not. But you made two big mistakes," Hermione's face lit up. "Number one, you never managed to kill Astoria and pin her death on Draco and number two..."

"Well until today," Maggie laughed but Hermione remained calm. "I just killed her not fifteen minutes ago, remember?"

Hermione studied her for a moment. This woman was insane. Did all pureblood witches have some sort of mental issue or were these women just that special?

"No," she finally responded. "Astoria isn't dead."

Maggie's face fell momentarily as she turned to study Hermione. However, she quickly recovered and started laughing. This woman was only bluffing to get herself out of this sticky situation.

"Nice bluff," she finally turned to open the door and pushed Hermione ahead of herself. "What is number two then?"

"I don't know if you heard of the Public Protection Act of '98? Well, since the end of the Second Wizarding War you cannot cast an Unforgivable curse in a public building without alarming the entire Department of Magical Law Enforcement. That includes the Ministry, Gringott's, the Wizarding Library and of course St. Mungo's," Hermione felt Maggie freeze behind her as she stood in the doorway leading toward the hospital's lobby and consequently its exit doors. "The entire Auror department - including your precious fiancé - just heard your confession. I set you up!"

Maggie gasped as she faced at least twenty Aurors, twice as many Magical Law Enforcement Officers and a few Hit Wizards. All had their wands pointed at her.

"Maggie," Harry sounded angrier than ever. "Put your wand down. There is no way you are getting out of here. We all heard every single word you just said."

"She tricked me," Maggie cried out as she hid behind Hermione. "She confuded me and made me say all these things. You know how devious she is. Ronnie, do something!"

Hermione looked towards where Ron was standing only a few feet away. Her breath hitched as she saw the look on his face. It was a positively furious look that Hermione had never seen before - and it was directed at the woman standing closely behind her.

"Fine," Maggie finally realized how dire her situation was and raised her wand toward Hermione's throat. "One wrong step and I kill her. You don't want your precious war heroine hurt now, do you?"

"Maggie, don't do anything you're going to regret later," Harry shouted as he moved closer.

Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes at that. The woman had already cast an Unforgivable with the intent to kill and was now holding her hostage. What else could she possibly do and regret later?

"Get back," Maggie pushed the now shaking Hermione forward. "I have nothing left to lose now. I killed my own cousin and all of you heard my confession."

"I told you she isn't dead," Hermione hissed as she awkwardly moved forward. "She wasn't in that room. As a matter of fact, she never woke up. Daphne's response to your letter was a lie. She wrote that letter on my request."

Hermione quickly explained everything to Maggie. After talking to Daphne the other day, Hermione realized the barren Slytherin had a soft spot for children and she had quickly agreed to help them bring down Maggie. The letter claiming that Astoria had woken up and was ready to make a confession had been a lie to lure her murderous cousin to St. Mungo's. To ensure nothing would happen to Astoria they had moved her to a different room altogether without anyone's knowledge.

Getting the Aurors to the hospital was a bit more difficult. Ultimately Daphne had lied again claiming that her sister had woken up and was ready to make a confession. Harry - who was still hoping that Malfoy was her attacker - had immediately secured the entrance and fourth floor of St. Mungo's.

"No..., no, no, no," Maggie stopped moving and harshly pulled on Hermione's arm to close the distance between them once more. "I've seen her in that room. She was there... You lying bitch."

Hermione winced. Maggie was stronger than she looked and her grip on Hermione's arm was quite painful. Closing her eyes she inhaled deeply before shaking her head.

"A projection," Hermione explained calmly. "We knew you would try to get to her room to end her life once and for all if you thought she was getting ready to confess. We just didn't count on the explosion to distract the Aurors stationed in front of that room. Once Draco and I realized what happened we ran up there to make sure you didn't find Daphne who was with Astoria just a few doors down. She was the only one besides us that knew Astoria never woke up."

"_YOU RUINED EVERYTHING_," Maggie suddenly screamed as she raised her wand to Hermione's temple. "Why couldn't you just go away? Ronnie, we would have been happy without her... _MOVE!_"

Hermione gulped. Instead of calming the woman down she had enraged her even further. It didn't help that both Harry and Ron moved closer toward them.

"I am going to kill her," Maggie threatened as she turned to look at Ron. "And I don't care if you kill me right after. I would have done anything for you. But no, despite everything you thought she had done you still loved her. Nobody ever came close. You only ask me to marry you because you knew you would never get Hermione Granger back."

Hermione suddenly felt badly for the other witch. Yes, she was crazy and unstable. But she loved a man who would never truly love her back, a man who was hung up on an old girlfriend and hadn't managed to move on in the five years their relationship had been over. Ron had been the one to cheat on Hermione. However, his betrayal and the inability to confront her after Ginny's accusations had hurt him worse than it had ever hurt her. She had moved on and was now more in love with Draco than she had ever been with Ron.

The thought of Draco made her heart ache. He would be unconscious for at least a few more minutes just a few floors above her without even knowing the kind of danger she was in. Did he know how strongly she really felt about him, that she loved him and considered him her other half? He challenged her, made her laugh and adored Sophie unconditionally. She realized she never wanted to be away from him longer than she had to despite the short time they had been a couple. Well, they had spend quite a lot of time together in recent months and one could consider that time their dating period. Nevertheless, she quickly resolved to tell him exactly how she felt about him as soon as this was all over.

Just then she felt someone shove Maggie hard. However, the French witch clung to Hermione for dear life and both women almost fell to the ground.

"Hermione," she heard Draco's voice only inches from her. "Where is my wand?"

"Her left pocket," Hermione answered quickly as she realized that Draco had snuck up on them from behind. "Hold on!"

Everything seemed to happen rather quickly then. Hermione stomped on Maggie's foot to distract her while Draco searched her robes for his wand. Maggie cried out in pain and Hermione twisted out of her reach. The second Hermione was free Draco abandoned his search. He pulled her to safety just in time. An onslaught of red, yellow and white lights hit the French witch's body before she collapsed on the floor.

"Don't look," Draco forced Hermione to look at him as a loud sob escaped her mouth. "It's not a pretty sight."

Hermione nodded as she focused on her boyfriend's eyes. Soon she heard the spells stop flying around them. Instead she heard Harry bark out instructions while Draco called for medical assistance for her. She wanted to tell him not to bother. After all, she felt only relief flood her body. It was all over now. But before she could protest further the world around her went black.

* * *

**There isn't much left to this story. But without promising anything I am actually considering a sequel. There are still so many possibilities when it comes to these characters and I think I'd like to write a little bit more about Draco's and Hermione's relationship.**


End file.
